Harry Potter y la Reintegracion de la Orden
by Sirius Black9
Summary: Durante el 5º año en Hogwarts Harry Potter se enfrenta a situaciones inimaginables, se reencuentra con viejos conocidos y conoce mas de cerca el amor ademas de descubrir que Voldemort no es el heredero de Slytherin y que ademas hay otros 3 herederos.
1. ¿Mi vecina una bruja?

Disclaimer: Este ff NO es mio, pertenece a Shion y es publicado con su autorización, los personajes de este ff son pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling y al mundo de Harry Potter. _ _ HARRY POTTER  
  
(LA REINTEGRACIÓN DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX)  
  
AUTOR: SHION  
  
_  
  
Capitulo 1: ¿Mi vecina una Bruja?  
_  
  
Era un día normal en el número 4 de Privet Drive (si es que se le puede decir "Día Normal" a estar durante el desayuno discutiendo y alegando).  
  
-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no menciones esa anormalidad tuya mientras estés en esta Casa- Bramo el tío Vernon  
  
-Lo siento no fue adrede - Dijo un muchacho de cabellera rebelde y de unos intensos y penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
La causa de tal discusión fue que durante el desayuno Harry había pensado en voz alta el querer mandar una carta a Hogwarts, y eso inicio tan "agradable conversación" entre tío y sobrino. El motivo por el cual Harry quisiera mandar una carta a Hogwarts se debía a que tal vez allí se encontrara Albus Dumbledore el director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, en el cual estudiaba Harry, para pedir permiso de poder asistir a La Madriguera antes del día de su cumpleaños y tal vez así poder tener una fiesta como Dios manda en compañía de seres queridos y que además ese sentimiento es correspondido.  
  
Acabando el desayuno tenía pensado en subir a su alcoba y en primer lugar tomar un ponqué que le habían enviado sus amigos pues Dudley seguía a dieta por su descomunal peso, y lo segundo que haría seria redactar la carta para el profesor Dumbledore. Estaba comiéndose el ponqué y apunto de escribir la carta cuando lo llamaron desde el piso de abajo.  
  
-Niño baja aquí de inmediato- Grito Tío Vernon  
  
Harry bajo deprisa, por la pequeña discusión que había tenido no le convenía poner a prueba a Tío Vernon, al llegar a los últimos escalones pudo notar que allí se encontraba parada una señora como de 40 años platicando con Tía Petunia en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Mira muchacho Tía Petunia y Dudley van a ir conmigo a un viaje de negocios a Portugal y Tu te vas a quedar con la Señora Figg ¿entendiste?-  
  
- Si-  
  
- Sube a arreglar tus cosas y bajas lo mas rápido posible tienes 15 minutos para hacerlo-  
  
Harry subió rápidamente a recoger sus cosas y preparar su baúl y dejar su cuarto arreglado, bajo en menos del tiempo estipulado, acomodo todas las cosas en un pequeño carrito portaequipaje que había llevado la señora Figg.  
  
- Estoy listo creo que ya podemos irnos, Tío Vernon ¿Cuando regresan? -  
  
- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, estarás en la Casa de la señora Figg y ella te llevara a la estación para tomar el tren a tu colegio- espeto el Tío Vernon.  
  
Después de pasar unas 6 Casas por fin llegaron a la que pertenecía a la Señora Figg.  
  
Ella abrió la puerta y dijo:  
  
- Adelante pasa Harry deja tus cosas en el vestíbulo yo me are cargo de ellas-  
  
Harry paso empujando el carrito y lo dejo en lo que era el vestíbulo (según pudo apreciar y a su criterio ese debía de ser).  
  
- Encima de la mesa de la cocina encontraras un poco de comida caliente sírvete a tu gusto- le dijo la Sra. Figg  
  
Mientras Harry se dirigía a la cocina pudo ver como la Sra. Figg encendía un radio algo viejo y anticuado se estaba sirviendo algo de tortilla española con un poco de pan francés cuando escucho:  
  
- A continuación se transmitirá la tan afamada Hora De Las Brujas con la Popular Cantante Hechicera Celestina Warbeck-  
  
A Harry casi se le atora el pedazo de pan francés que acababa de ingerir cuando escucho la presentación de un salto se incorporo de la mesa para hablar con la Sra. Figg y casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a la Sra. Figg subiendo sus cosas a un cuarto por medio de un hechizo levitatorio.  
  
¿Qué estaba pasando en esa Casa y en ese preciso momento? Fue lo primero que Harry se pregunto, después de haberse apoyado por la pared para llegar a la cocina; sentarse y tomar un poco de limonada; su cabeza seguía dando vueltas por la impresión.  
  
-Harry espero que te guste lo que prepare, ya que fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese preciso momento- dijo amablemente la Sra. Figg.  
  
- Usted es una bruja, ¿Por qué nunca me lo menciono?- reclamo Harry  
  
- Desde que llegaste a vivir con esos Muggles, mas específicamente desde que Albus te trajo a vivir por estos lares me confió tu cuidado y vigilancia además de que hizo un hechizo de protección para que ningún Mortífago y ni el mismo Voldemort te puedan tocar-  
  
-Vaya y yo que creía que usted era una Muggle bastante odiosa, pero si su apellido es Figg ¿Cuál es su Nombre?- pregunto Harry casi sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
- Mi nombre es Arabella Figg-  
  
De inmediato Harry recordó lo que dijo Dumbledore en la enfermería cuando el profesor Snape y Sirius tan forzadamente hicieron una tregua:  
  
- "Tienes que alertar a Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo"-  
  
Vaya que a Harry eso lo sorprendió más.  
  
- ¿Conoces a Sirius, Remus y Mundungus?- pregunto Harry algo dubitativo.  
  
- Claro que los conozco, Sirius es tu padrino, Remus fue tu profesor de DCAO en el 3er. Curso y Mundungus es algo quisquilloso y paranoico como Ojoloco Moody- respondió Arabella Tranquilamente.  
  
- Sabes algo de mi padrino, pues tiene tiempo que no me escribe-  
  
- Esta con Remus, de hecho ellos vienen 3 días antes de tu fiesta de cumpleaños para afinar unos detalles y saludarte claro esta-  
  
Harry algo emocionado solo atino a decir:  
  
- ¡¡ ¡¡ Me la voy a pasar aquí y además voy a tener fiesta!! !!- La emoción y felicidad lo embargaban de sobremanera.  
  
Acabo de comer lo que se sirvió, se disculpo e iba a subir a su cuarto cuando de repente Arabella le llamo.  
  
- Harry, deberías de mandarles una lechuza a tus Amigos Ronald y Hermione para que vengan a tu fiesta; además si quieres invitar a alguna otra persona adelante no importa pero siempre y cuando sean de confianza-  
  
-¿Puedo invitar a todos los Weasley?-  
  
-Claro que puedes mientras mas seamos mejor, ¿no te parece?-  
  
Harry subió corriendo al cuarto que le había asignado Arabella durante su estancia con ella, al entrar se sorprendió de ver una habitación mas amplia que la ocupaba en Casa de sus tíos, tenia una cama tamaño King Size con edredón y sabanas decoradas con snitchs; bludgers y Quaffles; las paredes del dormitorio estaban tapizadas con afiches de los Vampiros de Baycastle, Los Chudley Cannons y Las Avispas de Wimbourne, se encontraba a un lado de la puerta un enorme ropero, a cada lado de la cama un buró de madera con una lámpara encima de uno y una jarra con agua y un vaso encima del otro, al abrir el ropero para acomodar su ropa mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que allí había ropa Muggle de su talla y nueva, al ver toda esa ropa no pudo mas que preguntarse en voz alta:  
  
- ¿Tendrá dueño esta ropa?-  
  
- Si la tiene querido- Arabella le respondió desde el resquicio de la puerta - Es tuya, en varias ocasiones hable con tus tíos y me dieron a demostrar el poco cariño y afecto que te tienen claro aparte de que cumpliendo con mi trabajo asignado te he estado observando y vigilando y pude notar que la ropa que traes puesta esta desgastada y "amplia", por lo que me tome la libertad de comprarte algo de ropa. Espero te guste-  
  
Después de que Arabella se retiro; Harry Tomo un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tintero y redacto la siguiente carta:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Me encuentro en Casa de mi vecina la Sra. Figg; espero que te estés pasando unas vacaciones divertidas, las mías se están poniendo cada vez mejor, me han pasado cosas sorprendentes y difíciles de creer, por cierto voy a tener fiesta de cumpleaños y me gustaría que vinieras es en el numero 9 de Privet Drive, ¿estas en Bulgaria con Víktor Krum?  
  
Si es así espero puedas venir para mi fiesta me pondría muy triste si faltaras Tu.  
  
Besos y Abrazos de  
  
Harry  
  
- Si creo que así esta bien - Harry saco a Hedwig y le ato el pergamino a una de sus patas - Anda aprisa a dejar esta carta a Hermione y regresa rápido que tienes que ir y dejar otra a Ron- le dijo Harry a su lechuza la cual alzo el vuelo y se perdió de vista en el horizonte.  
  
Saco otro pergamino volvió a mojar la punta de la pluma en el tintero y escribió:  
  
Estimado Ron:  
  
Me gustaría que me acompañaras en una fiesta de cumpleaños que me van a organizar Remus y Sirius (con ayuda de una vecina), la fiesta se va a realizar en el Número 9 De Privet Drive, puedes traer a toda tu familia y llegar por Polvos Flu. Confía en mi no habrá ningún problema en cuanto regrese Hedwig (Fue a dejar una carta a Hermione) le daré esto para que te lo lleve.  
  
Saludos y Abrazos de  
  
Harry  
  
-Bien creo que así esta bien- después de eso Harry escribió una carta a Hagrid y se dispuso a esperar respuestas de sus amigos.  
  
Después de estar unas semanas instalado en esa residencia la empezó a considerar su Casa, durante el transcurso de los días Harry se pudo enterar de varias cosas:  
  
Arabella fue una Inefable y posteriormente se hizo Auror. Conoció a sus Padres y de hecho fue el equivalente de Remus y Sirius pero con su madre  
  
Pertenecía a una antigua organización de magos y brujas que lucharon en los tiempos obscuros contra Voldemort.  
  
Durante la última semana de Julio recibió respuesta de Hermione, Ron y Hagrid diciéndole que si aceptaban la invitación, pero lo que mas saco de onda a Harry fue un párrafo de la carta de Hermione que decia más o menos así: (no pongo todo el contenido de la carta solo el párrafo en cuestión).  
  
No me pude aguantar las ganas de regresarme a Londres lo más pronto posible; Víktor es un odioso, presuntuoso y patán, además de que el tiempo que estuve con el me sirvió para poner en orden mis sentimientos hacia una persona muy querida y valorar las amistades de otra personas; te veo en tu cumpleaños.  
  
Con Cariño  
  
Hermione  
  
Que habría querido decir Hermione con esto, no pudo descifrar el significado de estas palabras y trato de hallarlo pero con el pasar de los días nada consiguió y hasta se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer por la sala a Remus y sentado en el sillón a Sirius platicando con Arabella muy animadamente.  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?- Pregunto Harry con cara de asombro  
  
- Remus y Yo venimos para discutir algunas cosas con Arabella y saludarte - dijo Sirius sin inmutarse - Remus fue a la cocina a preparar algo de desayunar, ya que como se le da bien lo del Arte Culinario pues se ofreció a hacerlo.-  
  
- Por cierto Harry, me comentaba tu padrino que estas en el equipo de Quidditch de tu Casa, y eso se nota ya que puedo observar desde aquí el buen cuerpo que se te ha formado- puesto que Harry se levanto vistiendo un short que le llegaba a unos 3 centímetros arriba de la rodilla y sin playera (después de mucho meditarlo decidió hacer abdominales y sentadillas por lo que consiguió ponerse mas en forma) lo cual dejaba ver su cuerpo tan bien trabajado a Arabella y Sirius.  
  
Harry inmediatamente subió y se puso unos jeans y una playera tipo polo, se coloco unas calcetas y se calzo los tennis y bajo a desayunar en compañía de Sirius, Remus y Arabella que en ese momento se volvió uno de los seres mas queridos por el.  
  
- ¡¡ Hola Harry!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte muchacho, pero cuanto has crecido- saludo Lupin en cuanto Harry entro y corrió a sentarse a la mesa para desayunar.  
  
Durante el transcurso del día Harry platico con cada una de las visitas pero por separado ya que Arabella afinaba detalles con uno, lo soltaba y se agarraba al otro y así sucesivamente hasta que llego la hora de la cena, después de se despidieron de Harry y le dijeron que lo verían dentro de 3 días.  
  
Harry no podía estar mas nervioso que nunca pues al día siguiente recibió contestaciones de Ron y Hagrid diciéndole que si iban a su fiesta (como perdérsela) pero lo que mas altero a Harry fue que recibió noticias de ataques de Voldemort en comunidades Muggles cerca de Alemania y Ucrania, lo raro es que Harry ya tenía tiempo de no soñar con Voldemort y por lo consiguiente la cicatriz no le molestaba en absoluto. 


	2. Fiesta magica

Capitulo 2: Fiesta Mágica  
_  
  
Como era de esperarse el día de la fiesta llego y desde temprano la Casa se lleno de olores exquisitos debido a lo que Arabella preparaba para la fiesta; Harry se puso unos jeans bastante ajustado lo cual dejaba ver la tensión y firmeza de sus muslos, una playera de licra de algodón la cual se le pegaba en el cuerpo y marcaba su cuerpo bien trabajado durante este tiempo.  
  
Los Primeros en llegar fueron Sirius y Remus llegaron por el autobús diurnico (similar al autobús noctámbulo, solo que este trabaja de día), después llego Hagrid en una moto que Sirius bien pudo reconocer.  
  
- Tome el tren de Hogwarts a Londres y con un poco de magia aparecí la moto y me vine desde la estación hasta acá manejando- explico el semigigante - por favor no digan a nadie lo de la magia-  
  
Eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando llegaron Ron, Fred, George y Ginny; por medio de Polvos Flu.  
  
- Hola Harry ¡¡ Feliz Cumpleaños!! - Dijeron a coro los cuatro - Mamá y Papá fueron por Charlie, Bill y Percy.- Explico Ron  
  
Después de 5 minutos se escucho que un coche se estacionaba y tocaban en el timbre de la puerta, al ir a abrir Arabella se encontro con una niña de cabello castaño.  
  
- Hola mi nombre es Hermione Granger, ¿esta aquí Harry Potter?- pregunto la niña  
  
- Si claro pasa, mi nombre es Arabella Figg, estas en tu Casa.-  
  
Hermione hizo una seña de despedida a su madre la cual estaba en el coche y le grito que como a las 10 pasara por ella, después de esto se metió a la Casa y casi inmediatamente se produjo un estruendo como de una explosión y aparecieron los 5 Weasley faltantes.  
  
- Bien veo que están todos, pero falta una persona muy importante la cual ya no debe de tardar, que les parece si mientras se saludan y conversan un rato.- dijo Arabella con tono amable.  
  
Después de saludar Harry a todos y a cada uno de los visitantes; se hicieron los grupitos:  
  
Hagrid platicaba con Charlie sobre Norberto y Dragones  
  
Bill platicaba con Ginny y Percy sobre Egipto y su trabajo en Gringotts,Arabella, Remus, Molly, Arthur y Sirius conversaban sobre trivialidades;Los gemelos se habían desaparecido (algo estarían tramando)  
  
Ron, Harry y Hermione se hallaban platicando en el cuarto de Harry  
  
- Y bien Harry que ha pasado que tan de repente te encuentras aquí y te hacen fiesta, los Weasley llegan por polvos Flu y tu vecina ni se inmuto.- Pregunto Hermione.  
  
Harry les contó todo tal y como había sucedido, les dijo sobre Arabella, a que se dedicaba, que tan bien se había llevado con su madre, y de la ropa que le regalo.  
  
Mientras les contaba todo esto no pudo dejar de mirar a su amiga y notar lo guapa y hermosa que se había puesto, ella también noto aunque en parte se debía a la ropa que vestía Harry, que el estaba bastante cambiado ya no parecía un muchacho débil, flaco e infantil; al contrario se veía mas robusto, alto, fuerte y sus facciones lo hacían ver mas varonil; por momentos durante la platica Harry y Hermione se miraban a los ojos y aparentaban estar platicando los dos solos sin que allí hubiera una tercera persona.  
  
- Vaya que interesante situación la tuya Harry, con razón cuando les dije a mis padres como estaba la situación me dijeron que no habría problema alguno si llegábamos por la red Flu- externo Ron.  
  
Como a eso de las 6 de la tarde Arabella los hizo bajar y allí frente a la chimenea dándole la espalda al fuego se encontraba sentado un anciano de barba y cabellera largas y plateadas; era Dumbledore.  
  
- Hola Harry espero te la estés pasando bien, aunque según veo mejor no podrías estar o ¿me equivoco?- Pregunto Dumbledore con un tono dulce.  
  
De repente se apagaron las luces y salieron volando fuegos artificiales, bengalas del Dr. Filibuster y gran cantidad de chispas y luces de colores salieron de todos lados, cuando acabo el espectáculo los gemelos salieron y felicitaron a Harry por su cumpleaños y le entregaron su regalo.  
  
Era una placa en un marco de madera que decia:  
  
Sortilegios Weasley  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
Propietarios Fred y George Weasley  
  
Gracias Harry por habernos apoyado y poder realizar un sueño dentro de un año empezaremos a hacer sonreír a los magos y brujas de todo Londres.  
  
Gracias  
  
Fred y George  
  
Harry solo sonrío y les dio las gracias, los demás le dieron su regalo en el siguiente orden:  
  
Remus le dio un anillo color rojo y con el grabado de un fénix en Oro.  
  
Sirius le dio una muñequera la cual perteneció a su padre y que tenia incrustada una gema de un color rojo oscuro, la muñequera tenia la forma de un fénix en vuelo, la cabeza de lado y apuntando hacia los dedos mientras que la cola apuntaba hacia el codo, las alas se cerraban sobre la muñeca y la gema estaba en el centro como si fuera el estomago del ave.  
  
Ron le regalo un juego de ajedrez mágico para que se pusiera a practicar, Hagrid le dio un estuche de mantenimiento de varitas el cual incluía una crema pulidora, trapo, abrillantador y una funda de piel de dragón la cual se podía colocar en el cinturón para transportar la varita (por alguna extraña razón Harry supuso que alguien le dijo lo que paso durante la comprobación de varitas mágicas en el torneo de los 3 magos)  
  
Molly, Arthur y Ginny le regalaron un conjunto deportivo de los Chudley Cannons (Túnica, Sombrero y Sweater; Una prenda cada Quien.) Charlie le regalo un diente de un Colacuerno Húngaro montado en una cadena de plata.  
  
Bill le regalo un espejo reflector de enemigos, Arabella le regalo un reloj el cual marcaba la hora y el lugar donde tenía que estar en ese momento. Percy le dio un caldero del numero 2 con el fondo como Dios manda, ni delgado ni grueso (y dale con los calderos todavía).  
  
Hermione le obsequio una caja forrada con papel de regalo y una nota pegada al paquete y le dijo que lo abriera después de la media noche.  
  
Por ultimo se presento Dumbledore, el cual silbo y de algún rincón de la Casa se escucho el cantar de un ave, era un canto hermoso, dulce, placentero y confortable; ¡¡ Era El Canto De Un FENIX!! El ave llego volando y se poso para sorpresa de todos en el hombro de Harry.  
  
-Harry este es Falcore, como podrás notar es un fénix macho joven, cuídalo y consérvalo- Dumbledore también le entrego dos sobres y le dijo que los leyera después.  
  
Se sirvieron de los platillos que había en la mesa y todos se pusieron a comer muy a gusto y tranquilos, después de comer, Remus puso música bailable y los que consiguieron pareja bailaban muy animadamente y los que no bailaban platicaban animadamente lejos de la música, Harry Bailaba con Hermione (Tomo Clases con Arabella), Sirius con Arabella y Molly con Remus (Arthur platicaba con Dumbledore sobre el Ministerio de Magia); a Ron como no le gustaba bailar se sentó a platicar con Hagrid y tan interesante estaba la platica que no se dio cuenta de las miradas que se echaban sus dos amigos ni de el momento en el que disimuladamente Harry jalaba a Hermione hacía un rincón apartado de todas las miradas furtivas que pudieran haber.  
  
- Herm, hay unas palabras plasmadas en tu carta que me dejaron intrigado y quería saber si ¿me puedes aclarar mis dudas?- pregunto Harry con un gesto entre serio y bromista.  
  
- Si te las puedo aclarar en este momento con gusto lo haré y si no puedo tendrás que perdonarme pero ten por seguro que después te diré todo.- Aclaro Hermione  
  
Le comento lo del párrafo en cuestión y como era de esperarse sus dudas no fueron resueltas en esta ocasión, después se pusieron a platicar de trivialidades y casi al finalizar la platica.  
  
- Harry ya que estas viviendo por el momento aquí y pues no veo que haya algún inconveniente en visitarte, así que si tú me das permiso y Arabella esta de acuerdo con ello me gustaría visitarte a diario durante el resto de las vacaciones ¿Qué dices?- Hermione dijo todo esto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
  
- Si Arabella esta de acuerdo y tus padres te dejan por mi no hay inconveniente, además también le puedo decir a Ron que me venga a visitar o mejor aun que se venga a quedar unos días aquí.- Dijo Harry emocionado.  
  
- No le menciones nada a Ron ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
Después de acordar que no diría nada a Ron bajaron a la sala y partió el pastel, ni Ron ni nadie mas se dio cuenta de lo que pasó pero hubo 4 personas que si lo hicieron y al estar Harry desocupado y solo lo interrogaron.  
  
- Y bien que paso mientras estaban solos Tú y "Tu Amiga"- pregunto Arabella.  
  
- Quiere visitarme mientras este viviendo aquí y pues si ni tu ni el profesor Dumbledore tienen algún inconveniente pues me gustaría decirle que si.- contesto con un pequeño cosquilleo en las manos y estomago.  
  
- Bueno por mi no hay ningún problema, y tu Arabella ¿tienes alguna objeción?-  
  
- No Albus ninguna, bien Harry dile a tu amiga que si puede visitarte cuantas veces quiera.-  
  
- Y que hay de Ron imagino que le pedirás que se quede algún tiempo contigo o ¿Acaso me equivoco?- Sirius fue quien lanzo esta interrogativa.  
  
- No Herm no quiere que nadie se entere, ni siquiera Ron, y pues les agradecería lo mantuvieran en secreto- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras un leve rubor se notaba en sus mejillas.  
  
- O.k. no diremos nada a nadie pero ¿A que se debe tanto misterio?- Remus empezó a formular respuestas en su cabeza pero Harry le dijo que no sabia y que durante las visitas de Hermione lo averiguaría.  
  
Después de estar felices y contentos durante la fiesta, llego el momento de las despedidas, la familia Weasley se regreso por Polvos Flu; Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore se fueron con Hagrid a la estación de King Cross; La mamá de Hermione llego pasados 5 minutos de las 10 y Harry la acompaño hasta el coche, le abrió la puerta y le dijo que si podía visitarlo durante el resto de las vacaciones y que había quedado con Ron de ir el 31 de Agosto a Diagon Alley a comprar las cosas para el curso nuevo.  
  
- Arabella, Gracias por esta fiesta tan estupenda y maravillosa-  
  
- No tienes nada que agradecer, corazón-  
  
Harry subió a su cuarto y se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente después de despertarse vio el sobre que le había dado Dumbledore eran dos cartas una escrita con tinta verde era la carta del colegio donde le pedían los libros y material para el 5to. Curso y la otra escrita en letras doradas decia así:  
  
Harry  
  
El fénix que tienes en tu poder es la cría del fénix que tenia tu padre, el cual andaba en libertad pero algo terrible le paso y murió (estaba volando un cazador de patos medio ciego lo vio, lo confundió y lo mato) este fénix te cuidara, te protegerá y si estas en algún problema te ayudara a solucionarlo; también quiero informarte que se abrirá una orden de magos altamente capacitados (Conformado por Aurores, Inefables y Gente de Confianza) por lo cual te pido que tu y tus amigos (Los Jóvenes Weasley y Granger) se mantengan alejados y no traten de hacer averiguaciones como en años anteriores, abra algunos cambios en Hogwarts (Los cuales se anunciaran el día de inicio de curso), cabe mencionar que habrá un baile en la escuela pero todavía no hay fecha indicada de acuerdo a como vea las cosas podría ser en Navidad o en Febrero. Espero pase unas buenas vacaciones y cuide bien a su nueva mascota.  
  
Atte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Después de leer la carta, alguien llamo a la puerta y le gritaron que bajara, era Hermione que llevaba un pantalón y una blusa ajustados y que dejaba ver el buen cuerpo que se le estaba formando.  
  
- Hola Harry que tal como estas-  
  
- B-B-B- Bien y a ti ni te pregunto por que te estoy viendo-  
  
Hermione se ruborizo y solo le sonrió, ambos pasaron al cuarto de Harry (El cual le pidió a Hermione que esperara tantito mientras lo arreglaba, no tardo mas de 5 minutos) una vez adentro le acerco una silla y se pusieron a platicar; fueron interrumpidos cuando Arabella les llevo galletas y leche; después de mencionarle sobre la carta y la organización que estaba organizando Dumbledore.  
  
-Herm me puedes aclarar las dudas en esta ocasión ¿Si o Si?-  
  
- Esta bien lo que pasa es que pensé que me gustaba Víktor y me di cuenta de que es un patán y bastante odioso, además mientras estuve con el pensé en otra persona y fue como si quisiera estar con el en ese momento me di cuenta de que quiero a esa persona casi podría decir que la amo y estuve pensando en mis amistades y la manera de sobrellevar la situación si se presenta, y pues me gustaría decirle cuanto lo quiero pero por el momento me conformo solo con verlo y saber que esta cerca.-  
  
- ¿Se Trata de Ron Verdad?-  
  
- NO, no se trata de el -  
  
Durante los días posteriores y antes del 31 de Agosto Hermione visito a Harry diario, (A donde fueran Arabella iba con ellos) se fueron a un parque de diversiones, se inscribieron a un gimnasio, iban a tomar un café en las noches a una cafetería a unas 2 cuadras de la Casa, al cine a caminar a algún parque, en fin varias cosas que hicieron y tantas mas que platicaron que rápidamente llego el día de ir a Diagon Alley. 


	3. La visita a Diagon Alley

Capitulo 3: La visita a Diagon Alley (Callejón Diagon)  
  
_  
  
El día 31 de Agosto Hermione llego desde las 9:00 de la mañana a Casa de Arabella, después de desayunar y como quedaron con Ron de verlo al mediodía frente a Gringotts, subieron al cuarto de Harry a platicar (por lo regular Arabella no los interrumpía mientras platicaban en el cuarto).  
  
- Por cierto Harry ¿Ya nos has tenido sueños acerca de Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quien, ni tampoco con la muerte de Cedric?-  
  
- Herm te voy a pedir de favor que en mi presencia te dejes de payasadas y lo llames por su nombre; Voldemort; desde que llegué a Casa de mis tíos y desde el ultimo sueño con El no los he vuelto a tener, y con respecto a lo de Diggory su muerte la he aceptado con total pena; dolor y resignación ya no he tenido sueños con respecto a su muerte y tampoco me siento responsable- Algo apesadumbrado añadió - Aunque de vez en cuando lo recuerdo y se que no pude hacer nada para evitar su deceso, pero tal vez si evitar que viajara conmigo pero con mortificarme, llorar y reclamarme no lo voy a revivir; se avecinan tiempos oscuros; Arabella tiene una pequeña biblioteca y me ha prestado varios libros para poder ponerme al corriente y tratar de subir un poco mi nivel y conocimientos así que creo que este año te voy a hacer competencia.- Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón.  
  
- Ya veremos dijo un ciego- Hermione reía ante la perspectiva de ver a Harry respondiendo bien a todas las preguntas y compitiendo con ella, aunque para sus adentros pensaba que ya había madurado y que tal vez este año no se metería en problemas (Mas pronto cae un hablador que un cojo).  
  
- Por cierto perdona mis modales ¿Te traigo algo de beber? ¿Leche, Té o Refresco?-  
  
- Si tienes agua fresca mejor-  
  
Harry bajo a la cocina y al entrar se encontro con Arabella sentada en una silla tomando té.  
  
- Tu amiga es bastante bonita, inteligente y simpática ¿Verdad?-  
  
-Si por eso es que Ron gusta de Ella y viceversa, además Cho Chang es una chava que va en Ravenclaw y es la que me gusta a mí- Esto ultimo lo dijo con un ligero asomo de duda tanto en su corazón como en su rostro.  
  
- Bien si eso es lo que tu dices no te contradigo, pero con la edad y experiencia que tengo, me atrevería a decir que te equivocas- Ella estaba pensando en todas las actitudes de ambos jóvenes cuando se encontraban solos, cuando platicaban, las miradas, los gestos y le parecía que Harry no estaba en lo correcto - Harry nos vamos en 20 minutos no demoren mucho en sus asuntos-  
  
Harry agarro un vaso lo lleno con agua de sandia, le agrego unos cuantos hielos, lo envolvió en una servilleta y se lo llevo a Hermione.  
  
Entro al cuarto con la intención de decirle el tiempo que tenían y la escena que vio lo dejo boquiabierto.  
  
- Arabella monitos 15 vamos-  
  
Vio a Hermione la cual ya no se encontraba sentada en la silla, ahora se encontraba acostada en la cama con el cuerpo de lado y la cabeza recargada sobre su mano, se encontraba hojeando el álbum fotográfico que Hagrid le regalo en 1er. Año. La forma en que estaba le daba un toque de belleza y sensualidad.  
  
-Perdón, no entendí lo que dijiste-  
  
Harry la observaba con un gesto entre admiración y embeleso, Hermione al notar la forma en que la miraba se sonrojo y bajo la vista hacia el álbum, después de reponerse un poco dijo al fin.  
  
- Arabella dice que en 20 minutos nos vamos, por cierto toma aquí esta tu bebida.-  
  
-Gracias..... ¡Mmh! Es de sandia como supiste que me encantaba esta fruta, que lindo gracias de nuevo.-  
  
Harry sonrió medio sonrojado (lindo él vaya flor que le echaron)  
  
Después de terminar de ver el álbum y de apurar el contenido del vaso ambos bajaron a la sala, Arabella ya los estaba esperando junto a la chimenea donde crepitaba un fuego color azul, les acerco un saquito con polvos Flu, agarraron cada uno un puñado y se pusieron en fila para entrar la primera seria Arabella.  
  
Arrojo los polvos a la chimenea y las llamas crepitaron más fuerte y atronadoramente, el fuego se volvió de un color verde esmeralda intenso, se aventó al fuego gritando:  
  
-Al Caldero Chorreante-  
  
Las llamas la envolvieron y desapareció.  
  
- Y bien Harry quien sigue ¿Tú o Yo?-  
  
-Echamos una moneda al aire para decidir quien elige, si cae cara Gano y si cae Cruz pierdes, ¿Qué te parece?-  
  
-Simpático, mejor vayamos los dos juntos al mismo tiempo ¿te parece?-  
  
-Pues no es mala idea-  
  
Ambos arrojaron al fuego sus polvos Flu, se agarraron de la mano y saltando al fuego gritaron al unísono:  
  
-Al Caldero Chorreante-  
  
Al entrar al fuego Hermione se abrazo a Harry el cual pensó que tal vez sería la primera vez que ella viajaba de esa forma, por instinto la rodeo con sus brazos y la pego a su cuerpo a manera de protección, al salir por la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante Harry cayó de espaldas abrazando a Hermione todavía.  
  
-Porque demoraron tanto- Arabella estaba tomando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla y platicaba con el encargado del lugar el cual se llamaba Tom. - Vamos, vamos levántense ya tendrán tiempo para abrazarse y lo que quieran-  
  
Harry y Hermione al abrir los ojos pudieron ver en que situación se encontraban, se incorporaron rápidamente y tan rojos que parecía que hubieran estado en el sol bastante tiempo.  
  
-Hola Tom ¿Como estas?, te agradecería no comentaras nada a nadie de lo que has visto que paso entre la señorita y yo ¿O.k.?-  
  
- Claro Sr. Potter, no diré nada no tenga cuidado- Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa picara.  
  
-Arabella ¿no vienes con nosotros?-  
  
- No Hermione, tengo que esperar a dos personas y creo que ya no deben de tardar; vayan ustedes nos vemos aquí a las 6 de la tarde.-  
  
Le dijeron que la verían al rato y salieron por la parte de atrás del negocio, después de tocar el ladrillo correcto con la varita el Callejón se abrió y al otro lado se encontraron con tres personas conocidas, eran una persona de cabellera gris y larga, una de escaso cabello rojo intenso flanqueados por un enorme perro negro.  
  
-Remus, Sr. Weasley, Hocicos que alegría verlos- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Hola chicos ¿como están?- Remus los miro algo sorprendido y le guiño un ojo a Harry el cual bajo la vista y se ruborizo.  
  
- Bien y ustedes ¿que tal?- Al parecer Hermione se percato de lo que le paso a su amigo y respondió por el.  
  
- Bien Arthur y Yo vamos a ver a Arabella, Hocicos los va a acompañar durante sus compras-  
  
El enorme perro ladro y movió la cola en señal de gusto y aprobación.  
  
-Ron se encuentra esperándolos en las escaleras de Gringotts, Remus y yo nos retiramos-  
  
Se separaron y se fueron a buscar a su amigo pelirrojo, parecía ser que se había reunido mas gente de lo usual, al caminar entre tanta gente los empujaban y apretaban, Harry paso su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y la jalo hacia el para cuidar que no la empujaran ni la apretaran, ella se pego a el y lo rodeo con su brazo por la cintura, Sirius al ver la escena lanzo un ladrido pero ninguno de los dos lo fumo (no le hicieron caso). Desde lo alto un chico pelirrojo vigilaba las calles esperanzado de ver a sus amigos aparecerse cuando a lo lejos los vio venir caminando con un perrazo al lado.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están abrazados?- Ron se preguntaba cual seria la razón de tal comportamiento.  
  
Pero Ron no era la única persona que se había dado cuenta de la actitud de los dos jóvenes, era una persona alta de nariz afilada, tez pálida y cabello engominado los había visto.  
  
-Hey Ron ya llegamos- Grito Hermione todavía abrazada por Harry - ¿Cómo has estado?-  
  
- Eh!!! Bien y ustedes chicos que tal ¿cómo les va?- respondió con un tono un poco lúgubre y sombrío.  
  
- Bien, no nos podemos quejar, ¿ya tienes el dinero para comprar los materiales?, Arabella me dio un poco y si tú todavía no tienes efectivo podemos acompañarte a tu cámara familiar.-  
  
-No te preocupes Harry de hecho parece ser que a mi papá y a Percy los ascendieron o algo así ya que tenemos mas dinero que antes y ya no nos va tan mal a mi familia y a mi.-  
  
- ¿Y a que puesto ascendieron a tu papá y a tu hermano?- Era Hermione quien había preguntado esto mientras se recargaba más en el hombro de Harry.  
  
-A mi hermano lo ascendieron a Jefe del Departamento De Cooperación Mágica Internacional, con eso de la muerte del Sr. Crouch y con ciertas recomendaciones de Dumbledore y del Ministro de Magia pues lo consiguió.- Ahora parecía realmente molesto y alterado ya que ninguno de los dos hacía algo por separarse - y a mi papá pues se lo ha guardado en secreto y no nos lo ha querido decir-  
  
- Bueno pues vayamos a comprar las cosas, a tomar un helado y platicar un buen rato.- Parecía que Harry ni se incomodaba ante la situación, o no se daba cuenta del enojo de su amigo.  
  
Se encaminaron hacía Flourish & Blotts donde los atendió una señorita que jamás habían visto allí.  
  
- El Dueño se ha tomado unas vacaciones y me ha dejado al cargo- explico ella  
  
-Queremos tres paquetes para el quinto curso de Hogwarts- Aclaro Hermione.  
  
-¿Cuanto es?- Pregunto Ron.  
  
- Son 2 Galeones con 6 Sickles y 3 Knuts.- Respondió la Empleada.  
  
-Aquí tiene- Dijo Ron, pero noto algo extraño, se volvió a Hermione y le pregunto. - ¿Hermione como vas a pagar tus cosas si no cambiamos tu dinero en Gringotts?-  
  
- No te preocupes, estoy cubierta-  
  
-A ver Srta. Aquí tiene 4 Galeones con 12 Sickles y 6 Knuts, disculpe ¿Le puedo pedir un Favor?-  
  
-Claro ¿Cuál?-  
  
-Nos puede cuidar los libros mientras vagamos por ahí -  
  
-Claro no hay ningún problema aquí se los cuido-  
  
Se dirigieron a la Heladería Florean Fortescue, para platicar y comer algo de helado, Ron parecía no dar crédito a todo lo que veía que sucedía entre sus dos amigos. Al llegar encontraron desocupada una mesa fuera de la tienda Harry abrió la silla para que Hermione se sentara, la acomodo y se fue con Ron a comprar los Helados.  
  
- Me da un Helado de Pistache con pasas cubierto de chocolate por favor- Ron miraba de reojo a Harry y le pregunto.  
  
-¿Quieres que vaya y le pregunte a Hermione de que quiere su helado?-  
  
-No, no lo creo necesario, me parece saber cual le va a gustar-  
  
-A ver aquí tienes, son 7 Knuts; y a ti ¿Qué te voy a dar?-  
  
-A mi me da dos helados de Crema y Caramelo cubiertos con Nuez y con una letra "H" de chocolate cada uno y un cóctel de Sandia con miel y amaranto por Favor, y me dice cuanto le debo.-  
  
-Son 25 Knuts y aquí esta tu orden, gracias por tu compra-  
  
Salieron de allí y se fueron a sentar con Hermione.  
  
-Herm ten aquí esta tu helado espero te guste, y para completar que te parece un delicioso cóctel de Sandia; eh que tal.-  
  
-Gracias Harry de que es el Helado-  
  
-De Crema y Caramelo con Nuez y..-  
  
-Cielos una Letra "H" de chocolate, eres un amor, gracias-  
  
-Sabia que te iba a gustar- Harry no se ruborizo pero si se puso nervioso pues al parecer por primera vez se había percatado de la mirada de Ron.  
  
-Vaya, Vaya el cara rajada tiene novia-  
  
Frente a ellos estaba un chico que al hablar arrastraba las palabras.  
  
-¿Tienes algún problema con ello Malfoy?- Pregunto Harry desafiante.  
  
-¿Envidia o Celos Malfoy?- esta vez pregunto Hermione un poco encolerizada por la interrupción.  
  
Malfoy puso cara de desconcierto al ver que ninguno de los dos lo negó, lo afirmo, o ni les importaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
- Potter tengo que hablar contigo, pero no aquí, ni ahora, es algo personal entre Tú y Yo; Nos vemos en el Colegio; Buscame al día siguiente en el Gran Salón después de Desayunar.- le susurro Malfoy por lo bajo para que nada mas El lo escuchara.  
  
Una vez dicho esto lanzo una ultima mirada al trío y se retiro, Harry pudo notar que no fue una mirada de desprecio ni de rencor sino por el contrario una mirada de anhelo e incertidumbre.  
  
Después de haberse retirado "El Rubio" se dispusieron a platicar, fue entonces cuando Ron se percato de que Harry estaba sentado de lado, Hermione no estaba recargada en el respaldo de la silla sino que se encontraba recargada en Harry y este la abrazaba cruzando sus manos en el vientre de la chica mientras comían entre los dos uno de los helados de caramelo y crema (El otro se lo habían dado a Sirius). El Pelirrojo estaba que ya no aguantaba las actitudes de sus amigos pues claramente se notaba a leguas que eran novios.  
  
-Harry, viejo necesito hablar a solas contigo ¿Se Puede?-  
  
-Claro Ron ¿Por qué no se habría de poder?- Se levanto de su silla. -Herm ahorita regresamos no te vayas linda-  
  
Se alejaron unos 15 metros de la mesa en donde estaban y comenzó la discusión.  
  
-Viejo ¿Qué hay entre Tu y Hermione?-  
  
-No se a que te refieres-  
  
-No me vengas con esas estupideces, como que no sabes a que me refiero-  
  
-Se mas claro y conciso, ¿si?-  
  
-Los vi cuando venían abrazados por la calle, le pagas sus libros, le compras un helado, la abrazas en la mesa, entre los dos se comen el helado, por si fuera poco la LLAMAS HERM Y ME PIDES QUE SEA CLARO Y CONCISO ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESTUPIDO, CIEGO O QUE?-  
  
Los gritos de Ron se habían escuchado hasta la mesa donde estaba Hermione sentada platicando con Hocicos.  
  
-Vaya, pero puedo ver con gran sorpresa que no estas molesto, enojado o disgustado, SINO MAS BIEN ENCABRONADO O CELOSO ¿CUÁL DE LAS DOS COSAS WEASLEY?-  
  
Sirius al escuchar el primer grito de la conversación se puso a la defensiva, así que al escuchar que Harry empezaba a subir el tono de voz corrió hasta donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes y ladro para ser escuchado. Al escucharlo los dos chicos bajaron la vista y vieron que con la cabeza les indicaba que se separaran y con la pata que se calmaran.  
  
Hermione había ido a recoger los libros y súbitamente apareció donde los demás.  
  
-Ron, aquí están tus libros-  
  
-Harry tenemos que irnos debemos hablar de esto Tu y Yo a solas pero no aquí-  
  
-Herm desde que has estado yendo a visitarme durante las vacaciones hemos hablado, que mas quieres decirme o ¿es que acaso me vas a aclarar todo de una vez?-  
  
-Hermione has estado visitando a Harry todo este tiempo y no me habían dicho nada ninguno de los dos, ¿Por qué?-  
  
-No te puedo explicar en este momento-  
  
-Pero a el si ¿Verdad?, mientras a mi que me lleve la chingada mientras tu platicas con el-  
  
-Mira ya estuvo bien de estar gritando y maldiciendo yo sol...-  
  
-CALLATE, yo te envié una lechuza confesándote mis sentimientos hacia ti, y tú me sales con estas jaladas, ni siquiera una respuesta me has dado-  
  
-tenemos gimnasio dentro de 25 minutos, si te apuras podemos llegar, en cuanto a la carta en cuestión dale una respuesta Herm-  
  
Ron Volteo a ver a Harry y una pregunta azoto su mente ¿Gimnasio? A que se refería con eso.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con Gimnasio?-  
  
-Harry y Yo estamos yendo a un gimnasio para estar un poco en forma y pues nos toca clase en 25 minutos-  
  
-23-  
  
-Bueno 23 minutos-  
  
Ron se estaba empezando a impacientar, molestar y hasta tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo del coraje que se estaba tragando.  
  
-En cuanto a la respuesta de la pregunta en tu carta- Hermione lo vio bastante seria y por un momento Ron no paso saliva temiendo lo peor. - ES SI, SI QUIERO SER SU NOVIA SR. WEASLEY-  
  
Ron casi se va de nalgas cuando escucho eso, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Harry que le mostró una pequeña sonrisa por encima del hombro y a Hermione que lo abrazaba bastante fuerte.  
  
-Pero yo pensé que ustedes dos. Bueno creí. Se notaba que. ¿Acaso no lo eran?-  
  
-No Ron Hermione me mostró la carta donde te le declaras y pues después de consultar conmigo acordamos este plan, cuando te pregunte que cual elegías, si estabas encabronado o celoso; si hubieras dicho celoso el martirio hubiera acabado, pero no el Joven Weasley tiene orgullo ¿verdad?; ven acá viejo déjame felicitarte.-  
  
Harry abrazo a Ron y después a Hermione la cual ya estaba abrazando a su novio mientras el ni siquiera atinaba a reaccionar.  
  
-Bueno Ron vamos al Caldero Chorreante creo que ya tenemos que regresar-  
  
Entraron los 4 al caldero chorreante y vieron que los tres adultos todavía seguían platicando.  
  
-Harry tómense algo, necesitamos hablar con Hocicos en privado, así que subiremos a una habitación ¿De acuerdo?-  
  
Se llevaron a Sirius dejándolos solos, se pidieron 3 cervezas de mantequilla para celebrar el acontecimiento, después de 10 minutos de estar esperando bajaron se reunieron con los chicos y se despidieron.  
  
-Harry Sirius y yo estaremos al pendiente tuyo por medio de Dumbledore cuídate-  
  
-Ron y Yo nos retiramos a la madriguera nos vemos luego-  
  
Ron se iba a despedir de Hermione con un beso en los labios, pero de último momento ella volteo el rostro y se despidieron de beso en la mejilla, para ninguna persona eso paso desapercibido y Harry pudo notar que los miraban de forma extraña; una vez fueron se todos y regresando a Casa de Arabella se fueron al Gimnasio y durante el camino Harry le pregunto a Hermione.  
  
-Herm ¿Por qué no besaste a Ron en los labios?-  
  
-Harry, la razón es que no me sentí en confianza con todos viéndonos y tampoco me sentí segura de querer besar a Ron; ¿Te puedo confiar un secreto? -  
  
-Claro no veo por que no-  
  
-Estoy dudando de mis sentimientos hacia Ron, no se, creo que me precipite al decirle que si quería ser su novia-  
  
-O a lo mejor y tienes razón no estabas en confianza suficiente como para soportar un beso en publico, probablemente en el colegio con la cercanía de Ron y con el trato diario todo les va a salir bien-  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón Harry, pero cambiando de tema ¿Para cuando me das la sorpresa y me dices que ya tienes novia?-  
  
-No lo se tal vez regresando al colegio hable con Cho y pues si salen bien las cosas tal vez andemos y pues haber que sale-  
  
Arabella estaba tan cerca que escuchó la conversación y tal parecía que los que se trataban de celar eran ellos dos, pudo notar que Harry al decir lo de Cho lo hizo con un tono despreocupado y sin emoción y sentimiento, en cambio Hermione le lanzo una mirada entre triste y celosa.  
  
-Harry, ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas cuando lleguemos al gimnasio?- Arabella le susurro al oído para que Hermione no la escuchara.  
  
-Claro, no hay problema- Le respondió en el mismo tono.  
  
Al llegar al gimnasio, Hermione s e fue a cambiar y como Harry ya iba vestido se espero con Arabella.  
  
-Y bien ¿Qué me querías decir?-  
  
-Sirius nos contó todo el teatro que hicieron para poner celoso a su amigo, la verdad no estuvo bien eso que hicieron ya que pueden salir lastimadas dos personas, aparte que no los creí capaz a los dos de hacerlo-  
  
-No entiendo que es lo que tratas de decirme-  
  
-Lo que trato de decirte es que al parecer tu amiga no va a durar mucho en su relación, ya que al que realmente quiere es a Ti, y esa relación es para tentarte y que te decidas-  
  
-No lo creo, regresando al colegio voy a hablar con Cho para ver si me da una oportunidad-  
  
-Por eso decía que dos personas van a salir lastimadas, Yo he visto como se miran, como se comportan; y si tu no quieres entender tal vez ella si entre en razón; así que voy a hablar con ella-  
  
Camino hacía el vestidor de damas y espero a que ella saliera.  
  
Harry se quedo de a seis al pensar en la platica de las dos, pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo.  
  
-Hermione ven tengo que hablar contigo-  
  
-Si Arabella ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-  
  
-Sucede que quiero hablar sobre tu noviazgo, tus amistades y las consecuencias-  
  
-Arabella si me hablas mas claro te entiendo-  
  
-Mira no se por que aceptaste andar con Ron cuando realmente al que quieres es a Harry, he visto como lo miras, como te comportas con el, y no creo justo que dos personas que no tienen vela en este entierro salgan lastimadas ¿Entiendes?-  
  
Hermione no contesto nada solamente se limito a pensar en lo que le dijo Arabella y se unió a Harry que ya hacía la rutina de ejercicios, pero en su rostro se notaba que pensaba en lo que Arabella le había dicho.  
-  
. . .  
. . _ jazjajajajajajajajajajaja espero que les vaya gustando este ff.  
  
vicu-malfoy: muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios es un orgullo para shion y este escritor-lector lo que opinas de este ff muchas gracias, y sigue leyendo, yo se que te va a gustar este ff .  
  
Undomiel: que nick tan raro, pero bueno, como representante del escitor, no lamento informarte, que el yaoi no es bienvenido en este ff ni en ninguno que yo publique, por otra parte, no entiendo que quisiste decir con eso de "lola" supongo quisiste decir loka o algo asi, pues no, soy hombre, y te agradeceria que no lo volvieras a hacer.  
  
Tha black lord: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y disculpa si te hice esperar mucho por estos capis, bueno la disculpa es general!!!!, pero prometo subirlos mas rapido!!!  
  
UN SALUDO A TODOS LO QUE LEEN ESTE FF  
  
Dejen review!!!! No les cuesta nada, solo denle a ese botoncito morado que dice GO! 


	4. Incidentes en el Expreso de Hogwarts

Capitulo 4: Incidentes En El Expreso de Hogwarts  
  
En la mañana del 1ro. De Septiembre Harry se levanto y se vistió con un pantalón negro de pana, playera de licra verde, calcetines y zapatos negros, por alguna extraña razón vio que cerca había un bote con gel y no se resistió el impulso a tratar de acomodarse el cabello con ello; se acomodo el cabello haciendo pequeños picos con el y a escondidas de Arabella se compro unos lentes de contacto para tratar de usar menos los de armazón y también compro unos lentes polarizados color verde oscuro de marca Náutica, guardo sus lentes de armazón en un estuche ; se coloco los de contacto se guardo los lentes en el baúl y los nuevos los puso encima del mismo y bajo a desayunar.  
  
A eso de las 9:00 de la mañana llego un taxi pedido por Arabella, Harry subió a su cuarto cargo el baúl sin mucho esfuerzo; agarro a Hedwig; se coloco los lentes nuevos y bajo para abordar el taxi (El ejercicio, la buena alimentación y claro la edad y el estirón que dio pues se había puesto algo fuerte). Llegarón a King Cross a las 10:30 y pudieron notar que había mas movimiento de gente que en cursos anteriores (Arabella siempre se ocultaba en la estación para ver que Harry si tomara el tren a excepción de lo de Dobby).  
  
-Y bien Harry faltan 30 minutos para que salga el expreso ¿Qué quieres hacer?-  
  
-Crucemos el andén, quiero buscar a Cho y platicar con ella y con suerte y hasta me de el si-  
  
Atravesaron lo que parecía ser una columna de piedra sólida entre el andén 9 y 10 y llegaron al andén 9 ¾, la primera persona que vieron fue a la que menos esperaban ver allí en ese lugar tan concurrido de tanta gente del mundo mágico.  
  
-Sirius ¿Qué haces aquí? Y además en tu forma humana, te das cuenta en el problema que te estas metiendo si pasa gente del ministerio por aquí y te ven, capaz te llevan de regreso a Azkaban- Harry volteaba a todos lados tratando de encontrar donde esconder a su padrino.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, se ve que no has leído esta mañana El Profeta; ten para que veas por que estoy aquí-  
  
Harry empezo a leer la primera página del Diario El Profeta el cual titulaba en primera pagina:  
  
SIRIUS BLACK INOCENTE DE TODOS LOS CARGOS QUE SE LE CULPAN  
  
El antiguamente prófugo y buscado Sirius Black fue declarado inocente de los cargos que se le impusieron:  
  
Asociación con el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado  
  
Intervención en la muerte de la Familia Potter  
  
Ser un Mortífago  
  
El Ministro de Magia reunió pruebas y testimonios suficientes para absolver de toda culpa al Sr. Black, por lo que a partir de este momento ya no es mas buscado por las autoridades y ha sido reintegrado a la comunidad mágica a la cual se le ha dicho que el Sr. Black puede y tiene derecho a solicitar y que le den un trabajo.  
  
También nos enteramos de que el Sr. Sirius Black es el padrino del joven Harry Potter así como su tutor.  
  
En Hora Buena Sr. Black Felicidades por Absolución y Libertad.  
-Pero ¿Cómo fue posible eso Sirius?-  
  
-Gracias al Ministro de Magia y mucha suerte-  
  
-¿Fudge te ayudo?-  
  
-Eh. digamos que Fudge ya no es el Ministro de Magia, fue destituido de su cargo y te agradecería si lo mantuvieras en secreto ¿De Acuerdo Harry?-  
  
-O.k. si tu me lo pides no me puedo negar, FELICIDADES- Harry se abalanzo y le dio un abrazo y un beso a su padrino.  
  
-Ahora si me disculpan tengo que buscar a una persona- Harry se fue a buscar a Cho.  
  
Estaba caminando por la parte media del expreso cuando la vio platicando con una compañera de Hufflepuff.  
  
-Hola Cho ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?-  
  
-Hola Harry, estoy bien gracias; me puedes esperar 2 minutos y enseguida te pongo la atención necesaria-  
  
Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarla hablar sin presiones y se dispuso a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario; después de cerca de 5 minutos se volvió a ver a la persona que lo esperaba y pudo notar la forma en que vestía, como se veía, y como había cambiado bastante, le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.  
  
-Y bien Harry de que quieres que hablemos-  
  
-¿Hay algún lugar más privado donde nadie nos escuche?-  
  
-Solamente dentro del tren-  
  
-Busca un compartimiento vació y esperame allí por favor, me voy a despedir de mis familiares y regreso, ¿O.k.?-  
  
-Claro no hay problema, ¿algo mas que se le ofrezca jefe?- le sonrió por lo bajo  
  
-Simpática-  
  
Harry fue donde Arabella y Sirius mientras que Cho se subió a buscar un lugar donde platicar.  
  
-Arabella, Sirius me despido he encontrado a Cho y voy a platicar con ella en un compartimiento en el tren y probablemente me tarde; si ven a Hermione o a Ron les dicen que estoy ocupado y que paso a buscarlos luego en el vagón de siempre por favor-  
  
Se despidió de Arabella y de Sirius y se fue a buscar a Cho.  
  
-Arabella, ¿Has visto a Harry?- era una jovencita de cabellera castaña la que le pregunto.  
  
-Si Hermione, se fue a platicar con Cho a un compartimiento privado dentro del tren, me dijo que les dijera que se fueran ocupar los lugares de siempre dentro del Expreso y que ya después los buscaría el-  
  
-Sirius ¿Qué haces aquí en tu forma Humana?-  
  
Mientras Sirius le contaba lo que paso llego Ron a saludarlos al cual también le tuvieron que contar lo que ocurrió con Sirius; después de eso Ron Jalo a Hermione a un lado de los dos adultos y se dispuso a pasar un buen rato en pareja, Harry ya se encontraba platicando con Cho.  
  
-Y bien Harry de ¿Qué quieres hablar?-  
  
-Pues veras he estado pensando todas las vacaciones en ti y también sobre lo que paso al final del curso pasado, se que tu igual has pensado en los incidentes del Torneo De Los Tres Magos y no se si sea muy apresurado, tampoco lo tomes a mal pero si ten en consideración lo que te voy a decir-  
  
Cho lo miraba inquieta y silenciosa.  
  
-Tu me gustas y te quiero, no se si yo te agrade o si sientas algo por mi mas halla de un simple sentimiento de amistad o no, pero me gustaría que fueras mi Novia-  
  
El tren comenzó a moverse.  
  
-Mira Harry si te digo que no es por respeto a la memoria de Cedric, no lo creo justo para el.-  
  
-Ni para ti tampoco sería justo Cho, Cedric murió si bien fue mi culpa o no es algo que no importa en este momento, el esta muerto y tu viva si le vas a guardar luto por el resto de tu vida te voy a ver como una solterona dentro de 30 años y sin embargo yo te estoy abriendo mis sentimientos y mi corazón para darnos una oportunidad de afrontar las cosas juntos y tu me rechazas; si bien es cierto que yo te quiero y en este momento no tengo planes con nadie más; si tu me dices que te espere te espero, pero ojala y después cuando quieras darme una oportunidad no sea demasiado tarde y ya no me encuentres, piensalo detenidamente y esperemos cuando lo aceptes no sea tarde-  
  
Harry se levanto de su lugar y salio rumbo al vagón donde suponía debían estar sus amigos, iba entre triste y enojado, por que las cosas no salieron como el esperaba. Llego al compartimiento en el último vagón del tren y supuso que ahí estarían sus amigos, abrió la puerta y los vio que estaban uno frente al otro conversando animadamente; aunque vio que Ron tenía la mirada triste.  
  
-Harry ya llegaste- Hermione se paro para darle un abrazo y saludarlo, Ron hizo lo mismo pero en ese preciso momento en que Hermione le iba a pasar los brazos por el cuello escucharon un grito.  
  
-HARRY, HARRY-  
  
Era Cho la que venía corriendo en busca de Harry, al llegar donde estaba el se abalanzo; le dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios.  
  
-Pensé en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón, Acepto-  
  
Harry sonrió, abrazo más fuerte a Cho y la beso con tanta pasión que perdieron noción de tiempo, espacio y respiración.  
  
-¡Ehm! ¡Ehm!-  
  
Al escuchar el pequeño carraspeo se separaron y voltearon a ver quien los había interrumpido.  
  
-Vaya Potter, no sabía que estaba permitido hacer estas escenas en el tren, y ¿Qué te paso que te ves tan cambiado?-  
  
Era una persona que arrastraba las palabras, al decir eso, Draco; Hermione y Ron se percataron del drástico cambio que se había hecho en Harry.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo en Hogwarts?, pues bien creo que no voy a esperar tanto así que, que te parece si me acompañas y buscamos un lugar donde platicar si interrupciones ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?-  
  
-Me disculpan tengo que arreglar un asunto- Harry le dio un beso a Cho, y se despidió con un gesto con la mano de sus dos amigos.  
  
Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta que pasaron 2 vagones, se encontraron con la señora del carrito de dulces; Harry pago los dulces por adelantado y le dijo a la señora que se los diera a sus amigos (un dulce en forma de corazón que estaba en ese momento en el carrito lo compro para Cho). Entraron en un compartimiento vació, se sentaron y empezaron su platica.  
  
-Y bien Malfoy ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?-  
  
-Mira Potter este verano han pasado muchas cosas, para empezar me han hecho dar cuenta de que no quiero seguir los pasos de mi familia y sobre todo de mi padre, me he peleado con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, me he dado cuenta de que siempre estuve en el lado equivocado y de que no he sabido reconocer verdaderas amistades, siempre me falto cariño de amigos; no como tu que siempre tuviste en quien confiar y contar, tu viviste muchas aventuras y día con día tus aventuras pusieron a prueba tus amistades y por lo que vi hace rato encontraste a una persona que te quiere y en cambio yo andaba con Pansy por no sentirme solo pero siempre lo estuve; todas las personas que siempre me han rodeado y estado conmigo lo han hecho por ambición y miedo, por lambiscones y ver que sacaban de provecho de mi y mi familia-  
  
-En pocas palabras te das cuenta de que tu vida ha sido un asco y quieres tratar de cambiar no es así-  
  
-Si pero se que los cambios no van a ser fácil y pues para iniciar con los cambios me gustaría volver a empezar desde el principio y tratarte no como un adversario, más bien como un amigo ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que se pueda?; mira si se trata por Weasley y Granger y tu novia Chang puedo yo hablar con ellos y lo mismo que te dije a ti se los puedo decir a ellos.-  
  
-No se si lo que dices es verdad o no pero si me traicionas te arrepentirás Draco y entonces sabrás que te conviene tenerme como enemigo- Harry no sabía por que dijo esto ultimo.  
  
-Entonces Harry ¿Podemos volver a empezar?, Borrón y cuenta nueva que te parece-  
  
Harry salio del compartimiento dándole la espalda a Draco y se retiro silenciosamente mientras Malfoy se quedaba desconcertado y triste.  
  
De vuelta en el compartimiento con sus amigos, noto que Cho platicaba con ellos tan animadamente que ninguno se percato de su presencia, sigilosamente se acerco a Cho y la beso.  
  
-¿Harry a que hora llegaste?- Pregunto Ron  
  
-No te vimos ni sentimos que llegaras-Agrego Hermione-  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de su novia y les dijo que como estaban tan entrados en la plática pues no los quiso molestar y sin embargo no se aguanto la tentación de besar a Cho.  
  
-Harry de que quería platicar Malfoy contigo- Cho se empezo a interesar en todo lo referente a Harry.  
  
-De nada que tenga importancia- Contesto y en susurro le agrego -Te digo después, ya que es algo que no quiero comentar con ellos en este momento-  
  
-Cho le devolvió una sonrisa en señal de complicidad-  
  
Ron y Hermione al ver que ellos empezaron a platicar de sus cosas ellos también se voltearon a platicar las suyas, aunque Hermione poca atención le prestaba a Ron ya que miraba hacía donde estaban los otros dos en un beso tan intenso que hasta ella sentía el calor que emanaba de ellos. Ron se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a Hogsmeade y les aviso a los demás que rápidamente se pusieron las ropas del colegio.  
  
Bajaron del tren y se encaminaron hacia los carruajes cuando una voz atronadora los llamo.  
  
-¿Todo bien Harry, Ron, Hermione?- Era Hagrid que los saludaba de su forma habitual. -Los de primero síganme a los botes-  
  
Durante el camino hacía los carruajes se toparon con una persona que parecía jorobaza y caminaba muy desganado.  
  
-Vaya son ustedes- Era Malfoy al que se toparon.  
  
-Hola que tal mi nombre es Harry Potter ¿Cuál es el Tuyo?- le dijo estirando la mano y dándole una sonrisa.  
  
A Draco le brillaron extrañamente los ojos estiro su mano y estrecho la del joven que se la ofrecía.  
  
-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y espero nos llevemos bien-  
  
-Ella es Cho Chang y es mi novia- le dijo presentándole a la chica que llevaba abrazada por la cintura, Cho reacciono y supuso que era lo que pasaba se acerco a Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo.  
  
-Gusto en conocerte espero nos llevemos de maravilla-  
  
Draco sintió una extraña mezcla de sentimientos dentro de si, por primera vez sentía que tenía algo más valioso que el dinero. Ron y Hermione los vieron extrañados y hasta algo molestos.  
  
-Ron, Herm. Los veo en el gran salón, me iré en un carruaje con Cho y Draco- se subió a un carruaje el cual ya estaba ocupado por otras dos personas mas pequeñas.  
  
-Harry que sorpresa verte- Era Colin Creevey el que lo había saludado  
  
-Hola Harry ¿Quién es ella y que haces con el?- Ginny Weasley era la que había hablado en su voz se noto un tono de desconcierto y odio (Desconcierto por Cho y Odio por Draco).  
  
-Ella es mi novia Cho Chang y va en Ravenclaw y el es MI AMIGO Draco Malfoy y va en Slytherin, hay algún problema con ellos- al parecer a los dos chicos les desconcertó lo que les dijo, pero a Ginny cuando le dijo NOVIA se sintió hecha pedazos.  
  
-Miren se que he hecho cosas malas en el pasado pero estoy arrepentido y por eso es que he hecho las paces con Harry y pues pienso hacer las pases con tu hermano y su novia, y por supuesto con tu familia también, que dices ¿Me das una oportunidad?-  
  
Draco le había hablado con el corazón en la mano y Ginny sintió que lo que decia era verdad y en un gesto similar al de Harry le dijo.  
  
-Que tal mi nombre es Ginny Weasley y el es mi compañero de curso y Casa Colin Creevey- ella se acerco y le regalo un beso en ambas mejillas  
  
Draco y Colin se saludaron de mano y se fueron platicando los cinco todo el camino, Draco pudo notar que a pesar de ser un año menor que el Ginny lucia bastante atractiva y lucía muy bella.  
  
Harry pudo notar que Draco miraba a la jovencita de una manera que nunca le había visto mirar a nadie, no era la mirada de desprecio o superioridad, por el contrario era una mirada cándida y embelesada.  
  
-Bonita la niña ¿No Draco?-  
  
-Eh. si claro Harry de hecho me preguntaba si ese chico sería su novio me no me atrevo a preguntarle directamente-  
  
-Ella gustaba de mi, pero creo que ahora con lo de Cho se ha decepcionado, tu no te preocupes déjame a m-  
  
-Hey Ginny y ¿Ya tienes novio?-  
  
-Eh. no. como crees yo no. -  
  
-Ah es que pensé que Colin era tu novio-  
  
-No. el es solo mi amigo y además el ya tiene novia es una chica de Hufflepuff - Ginny estaba roja pero todo lo que había dicho era verdad porque Colin estaba peor que ella. -Por que lo preguntabas Harry-  
  
-Lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay alguien interesado en ti pero que no se anima a decírtelo- Dijo esto último mirando a Draco, el cual le devolvió una mirada entre asustado y agradecido.  
  
Ginny se dio cuenta de que Harry hablaba de Draco y por un minuto lo vio y analizo:  
  
Rubio Platinado, Cabello largo (ya no se lo engominaba), ojos grises, alto y se veía que hacía ejercicio y sobre todo bien parecido. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que era guapo y de alguna forma le atraía "Si por que no creo que Harry no me va a pelar jamás, y Draco es un buen partido"penso para si misma.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada del Castillo y una vez que se bajaron los 5 ocupantes del carruaje Colin se fue a buscar a su novia, y Harry abrazo por la cintura a Cho, mientras que Draco le ofrecía el brazo a Ginny la cual extrañamente se prendió a el.  
  
-Ron mira ahí va tu hermana y va agarrada del brazo de. de. - pero Hermione no acabo de decir la frase por que vio que Ron estaba Rojo de coraje y lo tuvo que agarrar para que no armara un escándalo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Mi hermana agarrada del brazo de Malfoy y Harry que le habla bien- Ron estaba entre incrédulo y enfadado.  
. . . . . . .  
. . . . . . .  
  
. . .______________________________________________  
  
Para todos los que tengan dudas, comentarios o x causa mi mail es crazymean@hotmail.com, ah y perdonen las faltas de ortografia..Dejen REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Nuevos Maestros

Capitulo 5: Nuevos Maestros.  
  
Las dos parejas entraron al Gran Comedor y de inmediato las miradas se posaron en ellos, todos murmuraban algo y los veían extrañados, Draco acompaño a Ginny hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y al darse la vuelta se topo con dos pelirrojos altos y fuertes.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy?- Era Fred  
  
-¿Quién te dijo que podías tocar a nuestra hermana? Sucia sabandija- Esta vez hablo George.  
  
Harry que había ido a dejar a Cho a la mesa de Ravenclaw, llego y se interpuso entre los gemelos y Draco.  
  
-Déjenlo en paz, Draco puedes retirarte a tu mesa, vamos te acompaño-  
  
Harry hizo a un lado a los gemelos y el y Draco pasaron con rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin, al llegar a la mesa algunos se hicieron a un lado y les dirigieron una mirada de odio a los dos.  
  
-No te preocupes Draco recuerda que tienes amigos de verdad, que estos no te intimiden- Susurro Harry para que solamente Draco lo escuchara.  
  
Harry volvió a su mesa y pudo notar que medio Gryffindor estaba encima de Ginny cuestionándola sobre su actitud hacia el "Rubio Slytherin", entre ellos se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Fred y George, y demás gente de la Casa, se veía que la pobre la estaba pasando mal.  
  
-Y bien que es lo que sucede aquí, todo mundo a sus lugares de inmediato. ¿Qué esperan? Muevanse Grifindors-  
  
Harry no acostumbraba gritar a sus compañeros de Casa, de hecho nunca lo hizo, no era el prefecto pero aun así los otros le hicieron caso y se fueron a sus lugares un poco nerviosos ya que nunca habían escuchado a Harry tan serio y molesto.  
  
En la mesa de profesores Dumbledore se pudo dar cuenta de todo, desde la llegada de las dos parejas hasta el grito de Harry para que dejaran a Ginny en paz, una sonrisa ilumino su cara y se sintió orgulloso de ver que el muchacho empezaba a tener voz de mando y autoridad.  
  
Después de la selección de los de primer año Dumbledore hablo.  
  
-Bien Jóvenes, como todos ustedes saben, Voldemort ha regresado al poder si bien es cierto que no esta al 100% de a como estaba antes de que el Joven Sr. Potter lo venciera si tiene el suficiente poder como para cometer barbaridades; por lo que cada Jefe de Casa hablara en privado con sus miembros y les dirán las nuevas reglas y los objetivos que deben de cumplir-  
  
-Continuando con los informes, el Profesor Severus Snape ha sido destituido de su cargo, por motivos que no expondré aquí-  
  
-La mayoría de las Casas estallaron en aplausos y Vivas y Hurras por ya no tener al viejo amargado de Snape-  
  
Harry pudo notar que había dos sillas vacías un puesto era el de Pociones y otro el de DCAO donde ningún profesor desde que Harry había entrado les duraba mas de un año.  
  
-Tendrán dos nuevos profesores los cuales son:-  
  
Para el Puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras (DCAO).- Fleur Delacour  
  
Para el Puesto de Pociones.- Sirius Black  
  
-Además de que los de 5to año en la materia de Adivinación cambiaran de profesor, ya no tendrán a Sybill Trelawney como maestra, en su lugar estará Arabella Figg y para todos los cursos abra 2 nuevas asignaturas por lo que tendrán algunas horas de clase menos en ciertas materias y en otras no; las nuevas materias serán Duelo y Artes Oscuras ; en estas clases no se necesitan comprar libros, en la biblioteca hay suficientes ejemplares para todos y ambas materias son practicas, Artes Oscuras se dará a los alumnos de 4to en adelante en conjunto a otra Casa y a los de 3ro. Para abajo por separado, el profesor es un viejo conocido de todos ustedes: Remus Lupin. Es Todo que comience el banquete-  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron de los anuncios que hizo Dumbledore , Sirius, Remus y Arabella como Maestros ¡¡GENIAL!!, pero algo le decía a Harry que ellos no habían ido a protegerlo sino a presionarlo para que estuviera bien preparado para afrontar los nuevos retos, y el sabía que no los defraudaría.  
  
-Antes de que se me olvide, esta vez no mandamos carta a los nuevos prefectos así que serán nombrados en este momento por favor Profesora McGonagall me haría el favor de nombrarlos-  
  
-Claro Profesor Dumbledore-  
  
Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchley  
  
Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson  
  
Ravenclaw: Terry Boot  
  
Gryffindor: Hermione Granger  
  
-Prefectos vengan antes de abandonar el Comedor para recibir indicaciones. Es todo pueden continuar-  
  
Hermione se apuro a comer lo que se sirvió en su plato se paro y se reunió con los demás prefectos.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué pasa? Por que le hablas a Malfoy como si fuera tu amigo y sabes ¿Por qué Ginny estaba agarrada a su brazo?-  
  
-Claro que lo se Ron pero no creo prudente decírtelo en este momento y menos el día de hoy ¿esta bien?-  
  
Se levanto y se encamino a la sala común, pero una voz lo paro en seco.  
  
-Sr. Potter, el Profesor Dumbledore quiere que vaya a su despacho en este momento la contraseña de la gárgola es "Moscas de Leche" y la de la Sala Común es "Salazar Slytherin" -  
  
Harry vio que la Profesora McGonagall se retiraba y el se dirigió al despacho del Director, llego hasta la gárgola, dijo la contraseña y se introdujo en el despacho; el Profesor Dumbledore lo estaba esperando.  
  
-Hola Harry gusto en verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tu fénix?-  
  
-Hola profesor me encuentro bien y en cuanto al fénix por que no lo ve usted mismo- Harry silbo una tenue nota y un ave de magnifico plumaje azulado apareció por la ventana y se poso a un lado de Fawkes, ambos fénix parecían iguales pero Falcore aparte de tener el plumaje rojo brillante tenía unas líneas en los costados color azul platinado; desde la cola hasta la cabeza y en el centro tenía una franja de color plata muy brillosa; y los ojos de un color azul turquesa, era un animal magnifico.  
  
-Veo que lo has cuidado bien, lo puedes dejar que descanse aquí si tú quieres, además a Fawkes no le caería mal un poco de compañía; cambiando de tema; te mande llamar por que por el simple hecho de que estén como tus maestros Sirius, Arabella, Remus y la Srta. Delacour no significa que vas a flojear y distraerte, no digo nada de las aventuras por que se que tu no las buscas a ellas sino todo lo contrario.-  
  
-Si profesor de hecho ya sabía y me hice a la idea de que no son tiempos para desaprovechar lo que aquí se enseñe y creame que me voy a esmerar en cumplir con mis obligaciones- Todo esto lo dijo muy serio y bastante seguro de si mismo.  
  
-También quiero decirte que el profesor Flitwick te dará tarea extra de Encantamientos y te exigirá no el doble sino el tripe de tus esfuerzos ¿Estas de acuerdo? Y no nada mas en esa materia en todas las demás rendirás el doble pero en especial en las materias de Encantamientos, Duelo, Artes Oscuras, DCAO rendirás el triple, ya no cursaras Historia de la Magia y tomaras clases conmigo sobre una materia que no te diré su nombre, será una sorpresa; y también quiero agregar que habrá un equipo de Quidditch que representara al colegio ya que habrá un Torneo contra otros tres colegios antes de acabar el curso y para eso tendrán que jugar sus partidos entre las 4 Casas y en base a las actuaciones el capitán de la Casa ganadora formara el equipo representativo ¿Qué le parece Sr. Potter?-  
  
-Me parece bien Profesor, solo espero rendir y cumplir las expectativas que tienen ustedes para conmigo, en cuanto a lo del Torneo ¡¡EXCELENTE!!-  
  
Harry salio del despacho del director y se fue rumbo a su torre, en el camino se encontro con Draco que estaba asomado por una ventana abierta y contemplaba las estrellas.  
  
-Hey Draco, ¿Te enteraste de las nuevas noticias?-  
  
-No he ido a mi sala común, es mas como Snape ya no esta no se quien sea mi Jefe de Casa-  
  
-Su Jefe De Casa Soy Yo Sr. Malfoy.-  
  
Un Hombre de cabellera larga y oscura le había hablado.  
  
-Sirius ¿Tu eres el Jefe de Slytherin?-  
  
-Así es Harry, y me di cuenta de que el Sr. Malfoy no se encontraba en la Sala Común por eso Salí a buscarlo, ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
Draco se animo a contarle a Sirius lo que ya le había dicho a Harry con anterioridad y al igual que su ahijado Sirius se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad y le estrecho la mano en señal de amistad.  
  
-Harry me tengo que ir, dile al Sr. Malfoy lo de las noticias, Draco la contraseña de tu Casa es Rowena Ravenclaw, Buenas noches jóvenes-  
  
-Y bien Harry ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?-  
  
Harry le contó lo del Torneo de Quidditch y eso animo un poco mas a Draco, después de estar un rato platicando se fueron cada uno a su sala común, al llegar ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda dijo la contraseña y estando adentro se pudo percatar de que Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban despiertos, esta ultima se notaba que había estado llorando.  
  
-Y bien Harry ¿Qué esta pasando?-  
  
Harry ignoro la pregunta de Ron y se dirigió adonde estaba Ginny.  
  
-Te regañaron ¿cierto?, ¿Quién fue? ¿Ron?-  
  
Ginny nada mas asintió con la mirada, Harry le dijo que se fuera a dormir que ya mañana sería otro día y a ver que pasaba, Ginny se fue y dejo al trío a solas.  
  
-Te hice una pregunta Harry, no piensas contestar, o es ¿Qué acaso tiene que ver algo con estas cartas que nos mandó Malfoy?-  
  
-Al menos ya te tomaste la molestia de leerla Ron, no verdad, bien cuando lo hayas hecho hablamos y si tu o tus hermanos vuelven a molestar a Ginny con lo mismo, a mi me responden por ello; ¿quedo claro?- Harry había hablado con un tono de autoridad y suficiencia, al cual Ron no replico y se levanto yéndose a su cama a descansar.  
  
-Harry, Yo ya leí la carta y no se que pensar. ¿Me puedes aconsejar?-  
  
-Herm, ¿tu que crees?-  
  
-Que Draco dice la verdad y esta arrepentido-  
  
-¿le vas a dar una oportunidad?-  
  
-SI-  
  
-Ginny ya lo hizo y por eso es que estaba con el, además creo que ambos se gustan y pues hacen bonita pareja-  
  
-Y para que te quería Dumbledore, Harry-  
  
-Para decirme que tenga cuidado y que me esfuerce mas que en otros años para salir bien airado de los percances que ocurran por el regreso de Voldemort; que descanses buenas noches te veo mañana-  
  
Harry se levanto del sillón le dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla y se fue a su cuarto a descansar, como le había dicho a Ginny, ya mañana sería otro día y a ver que era lo que le deparaba la suerte.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry pudo notar que Ron no se encontraba en la habitación, se vistió, se coloco sus lentes de contacto (Los de armazón los usaría los fines de semana y en los partidos de Quidditch), se peino como el día anterior y bajo a la sala común pero no encontro a sus amigos. Llego al comedor y se pudo ver que sus dos amigos se encontraban ya sentados, fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw; saludo a su novia con un ligero beso que desato risas y burlas (pero de esas burlas de apoyo y aceptación, no con el afán de molestar), la jalo hacía un lugar donde nadie escuchara y le contó rápidamente lo que Draco le dijo y ella con una sonrisa y un beso asintió y le dijo que Draco podía contar también con ella, Harry la sentó en la mesa y se retiro a la suya propia.  
  
-Y bien Ron tienes algo que decirme respecto a lo que leíste de la carta- Harry se sentó a un lado de su amigo y en frente de su amiga.  
  
-Hermione, Ginny y tu ya hicieron las paces con el, en lo que a mi respecta lo voy a pensar detenidamente- Ron estaba un poco serio.  
  
-Harry, no me sobró un horario para ti, si quieres se lo pido a McGonagall-  
  
-No es necesario Hermione, aquí esta tú horario Harry- Draco le ofreció un pergamino doblado y agrego. -Según esto nos toca la primera clase en 30 minutos- y se dio la vuelta para ir a saludar a Ginny y después se fue a sentar a su mesa para desayunar.  
  
Harry desdoblo su horario y lo checo:  
  
Hora Lunes Martes Miércoles Jueves Viernes Sábado  
  
9:00-11:00 Encant. Pociones Transf. Herbólogia Encant. MPA  
  
11:10-13:00 CCM Artes Oscuras Artes Oscuras Herbólogia MPA  
  
14:10.16:00 Adivinación MPA Adivinación Transf. DCAO  
  
16:10-18:00 Duelo DCAO Duelo Pociones Pociones Duelo  
  
18:10-20:00 Astronomía Encant. Astronomía DCAO Artes Oscuras  
  
Nota: Su Horario no concuerda con el del resto de su Casa, el Sr. Malfoy Tomara las mismas asignaturas que usted y en el mismo horario, cuando vayan a sus clases y vean que es otra de las Casas que no sea la suya tomaran las clases con ese grupo.  
  
Atte.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
-Hey! Malfoy, Tenemos un Horario bastante pesado ¿verdad?- Le grito desde su lugar.  
  
-Si Harry esta pesado pero va a ser divertido- le respondió igual.  
  
Se levantaron todos de sus lugares y se fueron a sus respectivos salones, al llegar a las escaleras Harry noto que Ron y Hermione giraban a la Izquierda.  
  
-¿Adonde van ustedes dos?-  
  
-Nos toca Historia de la Magia en el segundo piso y no queremos llegar tarde, y tu ¿adonde vas?-  
  
-Me toca Encantamientos en el 3er piso, este año no voy a cursar Historia de la Magia, los veo después-  
  
Harry tomo la escalera rumbo al tercer piso y con un ademán se despidió de sus amigos que lo miraron sorprendidos, al llegar al aula de Encantamientos pudo notar que Draco iba entrando y le dio alcance, entraron y vieron que la clase era para los de Ravenclaw de 6to curso; vio que una mano se agitaba entre los alumnos y se percato de que era Cho la que lo llamaba; fue y se sentó a su lado mientras que Draco se sentaba a un lado de Terry Boot.  
  
-Bienvenidos alumnos al sexto curso de encantamientos- Era el Profesor Flitwick el que les había dado la bienvenida.  
  
-Tenemos a dos alumnos de un curso por abajo que el de ustedes, el Sr. Malfoy y el Sr. Potter, tratenlos bien y no se preocupen que ellos sabrán ponerse al nivel de ustedes-  
  
De inmediato parecía ser que Draco y Harry habían entendido como iba a ser el curso porque se pusieron serios y en sus rostros se notaba que iban a dar el máximo de sus capacidades para ser los mejores en clases. Absolutamente nadie creía lo que veía Harry y Draco reuniendo puntos y contestando a preguntas a diestra y siniestra, hasta el profesor Flitwick estaba satisfecho del comportamiento de estos dos jóvenes, termino la clase y se dieron cuenta de que tenían clase con Hagrid.  
  
-Bien Harry, salimos bien librados de esta-  
  
-Si Draco, veamos que tal nos va en las demás clases-  
  
Al salir del castillo vieron que la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban allí, caminaron con paso firme y decidido, vieron que eran alumnos de sus Casas y de su curso, a lo lejos los otros los vieron y empezaron a murmurar; al llegar a donde se encontraban todos se escucho a alguien decir.  
  
-Vaya pero si son el dúo dinámico-  
  
-Que pasa Pansy te molesta que ya no te celebre tus idioteces y que ya no este contigo para que me mangonees-  
  
Draco acababa de encarar a Pansy cuando dos mastodontes les cerraron el paso.  
  
-Crabbe, Goyle; No me sorprende que la defiendan ya que son tan estupidos que no se dan cuenta de la verdad-  
  
-Mira Draco a Pansy la respetas o si no- Fue Crabbe el que hablo.  
  
-O si no ¿Qué?- Harry se puso a un lado de Draco y encaro a Goyle.  
  
-Aténganse a las consecuencias- esta vez fue Goyle quien avanzo un paso y encaro a los dos.  
  
Crabbe soltó un derechazo el cual paro Harry, mientras que Draco soltó un izquierdazo a la mandíbula de Goyle, Harry después de parar el golpe le dio dos guamazos a Crabbe que lo hicieron tambalearse; los dos chicos les propinaron un buen golpe a la mandíbula que los dos grandulones no soportaron y se fueron de nalgas y no se sintieron con ganas de seguir buscando problemas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Hagrid había llegado.  
  
Al ver a los dos de Slytherin en el suelo y mareados, viendo a Harry y Draco con los puños levantados y en señal de defensa parecía algo sorprendido de las acciones que se imaginaba.  
  
-Nada Hagrid, resulta ser que estos dos nos provocaron y en este momento ni Draco ni yo estamos de humor para tener consideraciones y consecuentar estupideces- Harry había sido muy directo.  
  
-Bien alumnos estoy esperando que me lleguen las criaturas para la clase así que el día de hoy lo tienen libre-  
  
Todos los alumnos se retiraron a las inmediaciones del castillo a excepción de 4 personas.  
  
-Eh. disculpe ¿podría hablar con usted un momento profesor?- Draco estaba algo nervioso.  
  
-Si dime, ¿Qué ocurre?-  
  
-Lo que pasa es le quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento y actitudes en tiempos pasados y ver si me podría perdonar todas las veces que le falte al respeto y lo ofendí-  
  
Draco había ido directo al grano y sin rodeos, hablando con total franqueza.  
  
-Veo muchacho que has cambiado tus modales y actitud y por lo que me contó Harry, Hermione y otros profesores, por mi no hay problema estas perdonado-  
  
Se estrecharon las manos, se despidieron y salieron rumbo al lago, pero solo iban Draco y Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado platicando con Hagrid.  
  
-Hagrid, ¿Por qué has perdonado a Malfoy?-Ron pregunto un poco molesto.  
  
-Mira Ron, el pobre chico ha sufrido demasiado y en hasta este momento se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando mal, que el lado en el que estaba no era el indicado; esta tratando de enderezar su vida y hacer verdaderas amistades; y esta buscado la confianza de una chica especial; lo que con ello espera encontrar es sentirse amado y rodeado de afecto, cosa que en su vida durante 15 años no le han dado-  
  
Después de que Hagrid le respondiera Ron estaba algo confundido con respecto a Malfoy, así que fue con Hermione a buscarlo y como supusieron que Harry estaría con el le iban a preguntar algunas cosas. Los encontraron recostados en la hierba a la orilla del lago.  
  
-Harry tenemos que hablar-  
  
-Bien Ron te escucho-  
  
-Lo que tengas que decir dilo, Draco tiene mi confianza-  
  
Un poco molesto Ron dijo.  
  
-Hermione y yo te queríamos preguntar por que no asististe a clase con Binns-  
  
-Por órdenes de Dumbledore no curso Historia de la Magia y tengo además un horario especial, mira.- les ofreció un pergamino. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron y compararon con el suyo, notaron la gran diferencia.  
  
-Pero Harry tuviste clase de Encantamientos junto con chicos de 6to. Curso y después de comer te toca Adivinación también de 6to- Hermione estaba entre sorprendida, alterada y molesta ya que su amigo tenía clases mas aventajadas que ella y no las podía tomar con el. - ¿Qué es MPA? y ¿Por qué no cursas Historia de la Magia?-  
  
-Ya te dije ordenes de Dumbledore, y Draco ¿Qué es MPA?-  
  
-Pensé que ya lo sabías Harry, significa Magia Protectora Avanzada, quien da la materia no lo se-  
  
-Creo saber quien la da pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa- Harry se acordó de la plática con Dumbledore el día anterior en su despacho.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban que no se lo creían.  
  
-Pero MPA es una materia de las academias para Auror y tú la vas a cursar 3 veces a la semana durante todo el curso y además todas tus clases las tomas solo; sin compañía-  
  
-Quien te dijo que mis clases las tomo solo Herm-  
  
-A que te refieres-  
  
-Draco comparte el mismo horario y materias-  
  
Tanto Ron como Hermione los miraban entre incrédulos y celosos por todo lo que tenían planeado para ellos.  
  
-Harry ¿Qué es eso?-  
  
-No lo se Draco, nada mas veo un punto blanco y otro negro-  
  
Cuando, pudieron distinguir vieron que eran dos enormes pájaros, Harry reconoció al blanco como Falcore y al otro nunca lo había visto, al llegar a donde estaba su amo en compañía del "Rubio Slytherin" Falcore dejo en el suelo un ave negra verdusca que traía lastimada un ala.  
  
-Mira Harry es un fénix y no se que sea la otra ave pero esta lastimada ¿Qué hacemos?- Draco había recogido al ave lastimada y lo tenía cargado en sus brazos.  
  
-El fénix se llama Falcore y es mío, en cuanto a esa ave se asemeja a un fénix y si eso es cierto lo mejor será llevarlo con Dumbledore el es el único que puede actuar-  
  
Los 4 muchachos corrieron al castillo con la esperanza de encontrar al director en su despacho, llegaron, Harry dijo la contraseña y los cuatro entraron hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho por la que cruzaron y allí estaba Dumbledore esperándolos como si supiera que pasaba; mientras Ron y Hermione contemplaban el despacho, el director le pregunto a Harry que había pasado, el le contó como llego el ave hasta ellos y no dijo mas.  
  
-Disculpe profesor Dumbledore, usted sabe que tipo de animal es-  
  
-Si joven Malfoy es una extraña cruza entre Augurey con Fénix, si fijan tiene toda la apariencia de Fénix pero los colores del Augurey (Plumaje Negro Verdoso) aunque no se como sea su carácter y sus hábitos alimenticios, tendrán que dejarlo aquí para que lo estudie ya que es el único que hay, ya que es raro que se crucen estas dos especies de criaturas.-  
  
Dumbledore ya había curado al ave la cual de inmediato dio un pequeño aleteo y se poso en el hombro de Draco.  
  
-Veo que tiene mascota nueva Joven Malfoy-  
  
Ron y Hermione que escucharon la explicación del director y que ahora veían como el ave prefería a Malfoy estaban más celosos que antes.  
. . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . .. . .___________________________________________________  
  
Hola denuevo!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les este gustando el ff, ami en lo personal me gusta mucho!!! Y porfavor, DEJEN REVIEW!!! 


	6. Visita al Pasado

. Capitulo 6: Una Vista al Pasado. . . . . _______  
  
Como todavía tenían tiempo de sobra antes de la comida y antes de la tercera clase del día se fueron a la biblioteca a platicar un rato.  
  
-Draco, te voy a dar tregua aunque la verdad es que todavía no confio del todo en ti, así que tendrás que ganarte mi confianza- Ron había sido muy claro en sus intenciones.  
  
-Y díganme chicos no tienen cosas que hacer en este momento, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta antes de comer-  
  
-No Herm, Draco y yo si tenemos cosas que hacer por eso es que estamos aquí-  
  
-Y ¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer ustedes dos?- Hermione los miraba divertida.  
  
-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo que nos encargo Flitwick-  
  
-¿Qué trabajo les dejo?-  
  
-Algo de los encantamientos sin el uso de varita, solo con el poder de la mente y señalando o algo así-  
  
-¿pero eso lo vieron en clase hoy?-  
  
-No pero es tarea extra que nos dejo, y pues lo queremos entregar a tiempo-  
  
-Draco te acuerdas que libro es-  
  
-Si, se llama "El Poder De La Mente: Encantamientos De Máximo Riesgo"-  
  
-Harry ese libro esta en la Sección Prohibida debido a su gran información en encantamientos de desarme y ataque.-  
  
-Lo se Herm, Draco, ¿vas o voy por el?-  
  
-Hoy por ti y mañana por mí, voy yo-  
  
Draco se paro fue donde la bibliotecaria y le pidió el libro.  
  
-Mira Herm tenemos permiso especial para sacar cualquier libro de todas las secciones sin importar cual fuere el libro en cuestión OK?-  
  
Estuvieron largo rato haciendo el trabajo, con la ayuda de sus amigos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya casi era de comer.  
  
-Oye Harry y a Cho no la has visto-  
  
-Si Ron la vi en la clase de la mañana, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-  
  
-Por nada en especial, solo que como ayer no te le despegabas y ahora estas tan estudioso yo pensé que no la habías visto en todo el día-  
  
-¡Ja! ¿No se le despegaba?, hubieras visto en clase, Flitwick a la quinta vez que se estaban besando ya ni les dijo nada solamente hablaba mas alto y fuerte para llamar la atención hacía el y que desviaran la mirada de los dos-  
  
-No se como puedes poner atención si estas con tu novia besándola- Hermione estaba molesta aunque no sabía por que, pero Harry si lo sabía y se lo dijo.  
  
-Herm, ¿enojada o celosa?-  
  
-Ninguna, ¿Por qué habría que estarlo?-  
  
-Enojada, por que tal vez pienses que no pongo atención y demás cosas; y Celosa, por que tal vez Ron no te HA BESADO o ¿No será que tu no quieres que te bese el?- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para que solo Hermione lo oyera, pero Draco que tenía el oído muy fino también lo escucho y le mando una mirada inquisidora.  
  
-No seas estupido Harry, ni una ni otra- Hermione apuro el paso.  
  
-¿Qué paso chicos?-  
  
-No lo se Ron, ve a buscarla para ver que le pasa-  
  
Ron echo a correr tratando de alcanzar a su novia.  
  
-¿Por qué le dijiste eso Harry?-  
  
-Según me han dicho algunas personas, Hermione gusta de mí y no de Ron; por lo mismo creo que ella quiere o espera que yo truene con Cho para saber si tiene oportunidad conmigo-  
  
-y tú que piensas-  
  
-No lo se, me siento a gusto con Cho y no creo que tronemos tan fácil-  
  
-Pero si llega a pasar ¿Qué harías?-  
  
-No lo se- Había contestado con una gran duda reflejada en la voz y un gesto de pensamiento en el.  
  
-Hola adivinen quienes somos-  
  
Dos voces muy sensuales les habían hablado mientras dos tersas manos les tapaban los ojos.  
  
-Veamos a como están las cosas, Cho esta con Draco y Ginny conmigo o me equivoco-  
  
-No, no te equivocas, pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?- La voz de Cho denotaba cierta sorpresa.  
  
-No lo se, ¿Casualidad Tal vez?- y le dio un fuerte beso.  
  
Aunque la verdad es que Harry había visto en su mente la imagen de la posición de las chicas.  
  
-Ginny, ¿Qué clase tenias ahorita?-Draco le paso su brazo por los hombros.  
  
-Tenía Transformaciones, con la Prof. McGonagall y ¿Ustedes?- Ella le pasó su brazo por la cintura.  
  
-Teníamos libre, pero ahorita nos toca Adivinación-  
  
-Les toca otra vez con nosotros- Cho estaba emocionada.  
  
Al entrar en el comedor, todos pudieron notar que ambas parejas venían abrazadas y mas de una se sentía celosa de la pelirroja y la asiática.  
  
-Harry por aquí estamos- Era Ron el que le hablaba mientras agitaba la mano.  
  
-Hey Draco, Cho ¿se quieren sentar con nosotros?- Harry volteaba a verlos en espera de la afirmación.  
  
-No lo se Harry ya vez que Slytherin no se junta con Gryffindor y pues a muchos de tu Casa no les caigo bien-  
  
-Vamos Draco estarás con Ginny y con los amigos-  
  
-Yo si acepto cariño- Cho sabía que con Harry a su lado no importaba donde estuviera sería como estar entre nubes.  
  
-Esta bien también Yo acepto-Draco esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry pidió que hicieran espacio para dos personas más, sus compañeros se hicieron a un lado y Draco y Cho se sentaron, Harry se sentó entre Cho y Ron; mientras que Ginny quedo entre Draco y Lee, el cual la veía muy extrañado.  
  
-Malfoy, Ya nos han contado todo y estamos algo escépticos en cuanto al caso-Fred se había acercado y trataba de entablar conversación con Draco.  
  
-Si quieres creerme esta bien, sino ya cuento con al menos 4 personas que si me creen y que son mis amigos y con eso me siento pleno y satisfecho-  
  
El rubio se volteo a hablar con la pelirroja y su hermano se tuvo que retirar pues estaba algo asombrado, mientras la pareja al lado de Draco había entrado en un flamante beso el cual algunas miradas celosas murmuraban.  
  
-Harry disculpa que te interrumpa viejo, pero creo que no nada más de amor vive el ser humano así que ten y alimentate-  
  
Harry sutilmente se separo de su novia y tomo el plato que le ofrecía su amigo, en un susurro le pregunto.  
  
-¿Qué le paso a Herm?-  
  
-No lo se, no me ha querido decir, aunque ya esta un poco mejor-  
  
Después de comer Harry, Draco y Cho salieron del comedor y enfilaron a la torre de Adivinación.  
  
-Harry, pon mucha atención a clases los temas que te enseñan en 6to son muy distintas a las de nuestro curso y más valiosas- Hermione le había dicho esto un tanto seria.  
  
-Mira Herm, ya lo se, yo pongo mucha atención en las clases y digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas no te metas en mi vida sentimental ¿OK?-  
  
Aunque ni Ron, ni Ginny sabían a que se debía ese reclamo Draco lo sabía y Cho se lo imaginaba.  
  
-Nos Vamos Chicos- Apuro Harry a sus compañeros.  
  
Los tres chicos se fueron a la torre mientras los otros tres se quedaron pasmados de la actitud de su amigo.  
  
-Harry, ¿estas bien?-Draco le pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta  
  
-Si-  
  
Llegaron al aula de Adivinación y al estar reunidos los alumnos de esa clase la puerta se abrió sola, todos pasaron y pudieron ver que donde antes había oscuridad y olor a incienso, estaba muy iluminado y rondaba un olor a sándalo que no abrumaba los sentidos.  
  
-Bienvenidos Alumnos a este recinto de las predicciones- Arabella se encontraba sentada en el sofá.  
  
Los alumnos tomaron asiento en las mesas y crearon Grupos de 3 personas por mesa, (Obviamente Harry, Draco y Cho eran un equipo).  
  
-La profesora Trelawney dará clases en una aula del 6to piso por si desean ir a consultarla sobre algo que tengan dudas y que no me tengan la confianza todavía como para preguntarme, tienen la total libertad de hacerlo, el día de hoy empezaremos por ver las premoniciones y visiones; para algunas personas es común ver en sueños eventos que van a pasar o que sucedieron en tiempos pasados muy antiguos; algunos sueños son del futuro lejano y otros de un futuro cercano, algunas personas sueñan tres veces lo mismo y les ocurre algunas otras visitan un lugar por primera vez pero sienten haber visitado ese lugar anteriormente pero solo ha sido en sueños-  
  
Todos escuchaban con atención, en el caso de Harry se acordaba del curso pasado cuando soñó con Voldemort.  
  
-Bien lo que tienen que hacer es concentrarse, poner su mente en blanco y tratar de ver las imágenes que en su mente salgan traten de aislarlas de hechos anteriores de más de 10 años y futuros que quieren que se realicen, no forzen su mente déjenlas llegar solas-  
  
Harry no tardo en concentrarse, veía un castillo muy antiguo con las paredes revestidas de mantas Oro y Carmesí con algunos dibujos, Un León sobre un fondo carmesí y un Fénix sobre un fondo oro, era muy amplio el lugar y parecía que se encontraba en un salón de baile por la forma en que estaba todo (vació y con un pequeño espacio para la banda musical) cruzo una puerta y llego a lo que para el era la puerta de entrada al castillo (o salida).  
  
-¿No te dije que tenias que quedarte y proteger a nuestro hijo?- Era un señor de un porte asombroso, demostraba valor y gallardía en ese porte.  
  
-Si Godric, pero no se por que razón te preocupas tanto-  
  
-Mira, Salazar ya no esta más en Hogwarts; debido a la pelea que tuvimos; algo ha dicho de una Cámara Secreta quien sabe si sea verdad o no; ha tratado de aniquilarnos a los tres. Rowena se fue a la montaña, Helga al Bosque, y Yo creo que me iré al Valle-  
  
-¿Y Salazar?-  
  
-Se esconde en un pantano, de ahora en adelante espero que todos mis descendientes vivan en el valle donde iré a vivir-  
  
-¿Todos tus descendientes llevaran tu apellido?-  
  
-No creo que será más conveniente que lo cambien, Salazar ha de estar pensando en lo mismo, de hecho los 4 lo pensamos; Helga y Rowena me lo dirán después; Salazar no creo que me lo diga sin embargo habrá una sola forma de saber quien es su heredero sin importar que apellido lleve-  
  
-¿A que apellido cambiaran los tuyos?-  
  
-Llevaran tu apellido de soltera, POTTER-  
  
En ese momento Harry sintió como si un viento frío le tocara la cara, sobresaltado por la sensación despertó de su sueño y vio que todo el grupo lo miraba.  
  
-Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?- Arabella estaba pálida.  
  
-Si, no me paso nada-  
  
-Estabas diciendo incoherencias, algo sobre Godric, Rowena, Helga, Salazar, Bosque, Monte, Pantano, y que se yo- Draco estaba algo nervioso.  
  
-Arabella ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?-  
  
-Si Claro, alumnos la clase término, nos vemos después-  
  
-Draco no te vayas, no se por que pero esto también te incluye-  
  
Después de que toda la clase salio y de que Cho se despidiera de Harry, se quedaron solamente Arabella, Draco y el propio Harry.  
  
-Y Bien Harry, ¿Qué Paso?-  
  
Harry les contó todo lo que había visto y añadió algo más.  
  
-El Señor del Castillo era alto delgado y de cabellera revuelta color negro, ojos negros y usaba lentes, atrás de el siempre estaba una persona de cabello rubio, ojos grises y nariz fina; parecía ser su guardaespaldas o algo por el estilo; la señora era de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y muy bonita-  
  
-No entiendo Harry, al parecer lo que viste fue de una época pasada bastante distante y los nombres que allí se manejaban pues son los de los fundadores de este colegio (Harry omitió la parte en que decían cambiar el apellido del niño a Potter y quitar el de Gryffindor)-  
  
-Y que tiene que ver tu sueño conmigo ¿eh?-  
  
-La persona que estaba atrás de Godric; ojos grises, rubio, nariz fina; que acaso no te has visto en un espejo nunca, eras tu Draco-  
  
-Harry lo que tuviste fue un sueño muy extraño de lo que sucedió después de que Slytherin abandonara el castillo y dejara su amenaza de muerte a los Muggles que entraran a estudiar a Hogwarts, pero esa parte de que el hubiera amenazado a los demás fundadores nadie la conoce, y jamás se había escuchado tal historia siquiera-  
  
-¿Estas Seguro de lo que viste Harry?-  
  
-Si Draco, estoy tan seguro como estoy seguro de que piensas hablar con Ginny y decirle tus sentimientos ¿o me equivoco?-  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?, no recuerdo haberte dicho algo al respecto-  
  
-No lo se, solo se que vino a mi mente como si me lo hubieras dicho apenas en la mañana-  
  
-Bueno, no hay por que alarmarse, pueden retirarse no quiero que lleguen tarde a su siguiente asignatura-  
  
Los dos chicos salieron del aula y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para la clase de Duelo.  
  
-Vamos Draco, y por favor no te preocupes que no diré nada y hasta no estar seguro de lo que pasa no te sorprendas de nada que ocurra extraño-  
  
-Lo se pero creeme que cuando lo dijiste no me sorprendí, me moleste por que se supone que era secreto-  
  
-¿Entonces si me dijiste lo de Ginny?-  
  
-No, no te lo dije pero sabia que tu lo sabias-  
  
-Vaya aquí van a pasar cosas raras entre nosotros, de las cuales creo que ni tu ni yo nos vamos a sorprender por el contrario nos vamos a complementar o ¿me equivoco?-  
  
-No, tienes razón, ya veremos que mas pasa-  
  
Al llegar al Gran Comedor vieron que la clase de duelo era con las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin de 5to. Curso.  
  
-Bienvenidos alumnos mi nombre es Remus Lupin y mi asistente el profesor Sirius Black, esta es la primera clase de duelo que tendrán en forma, olvídense de las tarugadas que hayan visto en el Club de Duelo con Gilderoy Lockhart; en estas clases veremos algunos hechizos de ataque y desarme, contraataques y defensas-  
  
-Veo que están reunidos las Casas Del León de Oro y La Serpiente de Plata- Sirius se encontraba del lado donde estaba la mayoría de los de Slytherin.  
  
-Bien Sirius has una lista de los alumnos de Slytherin para saber en que orden se enfrentaran en las practicas de Duelo contra los de Gryffindor-  
  
Sirius hizo una lista de todos los alumnos de la Casa de la serpiente y Remus de la Casa del león, pero lo extraño fue que ni a Draco ni a Harry les dijeron detrás de quien iban a pasar por lo que ambos dedujeron que se enfrentarían el uno contra el otro.  
  
-Bien el hechizo de ataque del día de hoy será "Branquian Rouge"- Remus estaba listo en el centro de la tarima.  
  
-Y el hechizo de desarme ustedes ya lo conocen es "Expelliarmus"; así que les enseñare el contrahechizo el cual es "limpus" ¿OK?- e inmediatamente tomo su lugar en el centro de la tarima al igual que Remus.  
  
-A la cuenta de tres, Listo Sirius-  
  
-Si Remus-  
  
-1, 2, 3-  
  
Ambos se dieron la vuelta y mandaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo por lo cual no salieron heridos.  
  
-Bien una vez que ya han visto como se hace, los iré nombrando de uno por uno para que practiquen- Sirius tomo la lista mientras que Remus se preparaba para alistar y dar instrucciones a los seleccionados.  
  
-Millicent Bulstrode y Hermione Granger-  
  
Ambas chicas pasaron a la tarima, obtuvieron instrucciones de Remus sobre como debían de actuar; una vez arriba ambas hicieron los pasos y al momento de llegar al punto de vuelta se mandaron los ataques los cuales pegaron el uno contra el otro y salio todo bien. Fueron pasando uno a uno todos los alumnos hasta que solamente quedaron Draco Y Harry.  
  
-Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter- Sirius los había nombrado, eran los últimos.  
  
Ambos chicos subieron a la tarima, Remus ni se les acerco, al contrario se bajo de la tarima y dijo:  
  
-empiecen cuando quieran-  
  
-Harry ¿quieres subir de nivel?-  
  
-¿De que hablas Draco?-  
  
-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, o te lo explico con manzanas si quieres-  
  
-Ya te entendí, a la cuenta de tres-  
  
Parecía que Sirius y Remus sabían lo que iba a pasar por que hicieron que los demás alumnos retrocedieran 10 pasos y que no estuvieran tan cerca de la tarima.  
  
-1, 2,3- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se dieron la vuelta alzaron las varitas, apuntaron y.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- Draco ataco primero  
  
El golpe le dio a Harry directo en el pecho y lo mando dando vueltas hacía atrás mientras que su varita yacía en el piso, pero algo sorprendente paso después de dar una vuelta en el aire Harry grito Accio y la varita fue a su mano mientras que el caía de pie gritando:  
  
-¡Flipendo!- El Golpe le dio a Draco en la boca del estomago y lo hizo retroceder pero a la primera bocanada de aire grito:  
  
-¡Rampella!- Harry como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar dijo al mismo tiempo que Draco gritaba;  
  
-¡Rimpudio!- Los ataques chocaron en el aire y se desvanecieron, después de esto ambos se lanzaron sus mejores ataques, desde Rictusempra hasta Wimble Wimbluer; todos estaban asombrados de lo bien que se desempeñaban ambos combatientes hasta que quien sabe por que causa o motivo Draco lanzo una maldición imperdonable.  
  
-¡Crucio!-  
  
Harry ni se inmuto al contrario ya se lo esperaba.  
  
-¡Samperio!- el ataque de Harry dio contra el cruciatus de Draco y se desvanecieron en el aire en un mar de chispas púrpuras.  
  
-Muy bien que ha pasado aquí, Sr. Malfoy acaso no sabe que eso se castiga con prisión -  
  
-Tranquilo Sirius, yo le pedí que lo mandara y el solo obedecía -  
  
Tanto Draco como Harry tenían una sonrisa en la cara, estaban felices de saber que sus niveles de magia se incrementaban de manera asombrosa debido a la madurez que en ellos se iba gestando y a otras cosas de las cuales ellos no tenían conocimiento a ciencia cierta. Ron y Hermione al igual que el resto de la clase los veían de una manera que demostraba respeto, miedo y hasta cierto punto confusión; ya que nunca los habían visto tan juntos y llevándose bien.  
  
-Tranquilo Sirius daremos parte de esto a Dumbledore, el ya sabrá que hacer-  
  
-No hay necesidad de eso Remus, lo vi todo; Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter; FELICIDADES están mejorando ambos además como dijo el Harry, si el le pidió al Draco que le mandara el Cruciatus debió haber sido por algo ¿no creen?; los espero a los dos en mi oficina después de esta clase, entendido-  
  
-Si profesor Dumbledore en cuanto acaben los mando s su despacho-  
  
-No me refería a ellos Remus, sino a ti y a Sirius. Los espero-  
  
Como estaban intrigados por saber lo que el director les diría y querían saber por que no se molesto o siquiera se asombro de lo que había pasado en clase, la dieron por terminada 30 minutos antes de la hora.  
  
-Ustedes dos, vengan que queremos hablar- Ron les había gritado desde el centro de la tarima antes de que se fueran, a su lado estaba Hermione.  
  
Harry y Draco se acercaron hasta la tarima y se pusieron a 3 pasos de los otros.  
  
-Y bien ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-Eso es lo que queremos saber Harry, Draco te envía un Cruciatus, lo desvías, no te sorprende y encima dices que se lo pediste ¿Cómo si ni siquiera le hablaste o gritaste?- Hermione estaba exaltada.  
  
-Vaya, sabes han ocurrido algunas cosas que hasta no saber de que se trata no les podemos decir; si tienen alguna otra cosa que decir que no sea para cuestionarnos adelante díganlo-  
  
-Si hay otra cosa, ¿Dónde aprendieron todos esos hechizos?-  
  
-Leyendo, simplemente leyendo- Draco le guiño un ojo a Harry el cual volteo la cabeza para ocultar el ataque de risa que le estaba dando.  
  
Los cuatro chicos se retiraron de ese lugar y se fueron c/u a su sala común.  
  
-¿Qué clase tienes después Draco?- Harry le pregunto antes de que se perdiera de vista.  
  
-Según esto Astronomía, pero quiero arreglar ese asunto hoy mismo de echo estoy dispuesto a faltar a esa clase tu que dices ¿vienes?-  
  
-¿Por qué preguntas algo de lo que ya sabes la respuesta?, Claro que si ya inventaremos algo para la maestra-  
  
Se separaron de Draco y llegaron a su sala común, al entrar vieron que Ginny recogía unos libros y se apresuraba a salir.  
  
-Gin, ¿Qué clase tienes en este momento?- Harry le pregunto antes de que saliera por el pasadizo.  
  
-DCAO, nos vemos luego- y salio corriendo. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
. .  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! No se pierdan los próximos capitulos de Harry Potter y LA REINTEGRACIÓN DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, dejen muchos reviews, y para los que hayan leido "El resplandor del Heredero" disculpen la demora, tengo un pequeño bloqueo, disfruten de este fanfiction y dejen muchos Reviews!!!!!( 


	7. El Heredero de GG

Capitulo 7: El Heredero de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
-Albus ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?- Arabella esta sorprendida y exaltada.  
  
-Si Arabella, por lo que me has dicho y por lo que pude ver en la Clase de Duelo, esos dos están recordando sus vidas pasadas, están integrándose cada día mas, y son buenos amigos; uno Heredero a los poderes y pertenencias de Godric Gryffindor y el otro Reencarnación del Guardián, amigo y segundo al mando de los Aurors-  
  
-Esa es otra de las cosas que no entiendo- Sirius parecía que estaba en clase de matemáticas y no le cuadraban las sumas-  
  
-Cuando Godric y los demás fundadores vivían, todo esto pasó después de que Slytherin dejara el colegio, se desato una guerra entre los cuatro grandes de Hogwarts; cada uno reunió a un séquito de los mejores magos y los pusieron bajo su mando:  
  
Gryffindor Aurors  
  
Slytherin Mortífagos  
  
Hufflepuff Ministeriales  
  
Ravenclaw Inefables  
  
Estos magos se enfrentaron a Slytherin para defender el colegio y a los Muggles que en aquel entonces apenas empezaban a tomar clases, debido a que Salazar ganaba mas y mas adeptos y ya que los otros tres tenían hijos y dado que eran sus herederos decidieron cambiar sus apellidos por el de sus esposas (sos) cuando eran solteras (ros) o por algún otro. En el caso de Gryffindor se cambio a Potter, en el caso de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw fueron cambiados pero no sabemos a cuales, se sabe del de Potter por que Godric dejo un pergamino contando algunas cosas, de Slytherin no hay necesidad de saber ya el apellido puesto que sabemos quien es el heredero, de los demás hay una pista de quienes pueden ser puesto que Godric antes de morir a manos de Salazar hizo un Pasadizo Secreto que lleva a un Cuarto del tamaño del Gran Comedor, pero al igual que con la Cámara De Los Secretos de Slytherin solo el heredero de Gryffindor la podrá abrir-  
  
-Quieres decir que Harry aprenderá a rugir como león- Remus trataba de hacer más divertida la plática.  
  
-No Remus, eso es algo que no se, solamente Harry y nadie mas sabrá en su momento como abrirla, y adentro de ese salón habrá información muy valiosa tanto para saber si hay otros dos herederos como para saber como murió Godric y de que manera se puede matar a Slytherin, ya que el hijo de Godric vengo la muerte de su padre y guardo el secreto dentro de ese lugar, allí hay siglos de historia contada por generaciones de herederos- A Dumbledore el hecho de que hubiera otra cámara de los secretos y que ahora era Harry el que la tenía que descubrir y abrir parecía divertirle. -El pergamino donde se dice que Gryffindor cambio su apellido a Potter fue escrito a manera de carta la cual fue pasando de generación en generación a cada heredero de la familia, la carta la tengo Yo, ya que al morir James no creí conveniente dársela a Harry hasta que tuviera mas edad, pero debido a las circunstancias creo que será mas pronto de lo que imagino-  
  
-Cree que debemos decirle algo a Harry sobre todo esto profesor- Arabella parecía ansiosa de ir y contarle.  
  
-No, dejemos pasar un poco de tiempo, si vuelve a tener mas visiones y el en persona viene y me cuenta lo que ha visto seré yo quien le diga la verdad de su pasado, por cierto quiero que entreguen esto a los jefes de Casa; son los calendarios de juego del Quidditch y algunos de los puestos que quedaron vacantes después de la graduación de varios alumnos que eran miembros de los equipos; pueden retirarse.-  
  
Los tres salieron del despacho del director, Arabella y Remus Fueron a dar clase y Sirius se dedico a buscar a los demás jefes de Casa para entregarles el calendario.  
  
-Profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore le envía esto-  
  
-Un favor profesor Black, entrégueselo a algún miembro del equipo de la Casa-  
  
-¿Cómo se llaman?-  
  
-Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred y George Weasley y Harry Potter-  
  
Sirius salio buscando a Harry para entregarle la nota.  
  
Mientras tanto en otra parte.  
  
-¿Qué dices? Ya podemos decirle a la profesora que nos de chance de salir- A Draco se le quemaban las habas por ir a ver a Ginny.  
  
-Esperate unos 10 minutos más- Harry estaba divertido por la actitud de Draco.  
  
Pasaron 15 minutos, entonces Harry decidió actuar.  
  
-Disculpe profesora, Draco y yo tenemos que ir a hablar con el Profesor Black ¿Nos Da Permiso?-  
  
-Claro pueden retirarse-  
  
Los dos chicos salieron corriendo rumbo al aula de DCAO con la esperanza de encontrar a la Pelirroja.  
  
Antes de que llegaran a la puerta escucharon pasos apurados y una voz que les gritaba.  
  
-¡Harry! Necesito hablar contigo- Sirius casi se quedaba sin voz por el esfuerzo de tomar aire.  
  
-Claro, nada más esperame 2 minutos mientras tanto, toma aire- lo último lo dijo casi en burla.  
  
Toco a la puerta del salón y lo abrió, pudo ver que Fleur se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio mientras daba la clase sobre hechizos confusores.  
  
-Disculpe Profesora me permite hablar con Ginny Weasley un momento por favor, no se la retardo mucho-  
  
-Vaya Harry y yo que pensé que venias para verme, claro que si te la permito, ya después hablaremos tu yo guapo-  
  
Harry se sonrojo un poco y le guiño un ojo en señal de afirmación- Claro así sirve de que te presento a mi novia- Harry la dejo visiblemente sorprendida.  
  
Mientras Harry pedía permiso para hablar con Ginny, Draco platicaba con Sirius, hasta que Ginny hablo.  
  
-Bien de que quieres hablar-  
  
-Yo no soy el que va a hablar contigo, espera aquí tan solo 25 segundos, Draco ya es hora- Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar a Draco hablar a solas mientras que el se iba a hablar con Sirius.  
  
-Y Bien Sirius ¿Qué pasa?-Harry se coloco viendo hacía donde se encontraban sus dos amigos platicando mientras que a Sirius solo le escuchaba pero no le veía.  
  
-Fui a tu clase de astronomía y me dijo la profesora que te habías retirado a buscarme, así que corrí lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde a nuestra cita- Parecía que se debatía entre la risa de su propio comentario, el enfado de saber que lo habían usado para salir de clase y la curiosidad de saber que platicaban el rubio y la pelirroja. -Ten Harry es el calendario de partidos y trae algo más escrito, ¿Qué pasa con esos dos?-  
  
Harry desvió la mirada para ver el pergamino, le dio una mirada rápida y contesto. -Draco gusta de Ginny y le esta declarando sus sentimientos, además por el rubor de Ginny creo que ella siente lo mismo-  
  
Ginny regreso al aula mas colorada que antes y Draco traía una sonrisa de satisfacción que no cabía en si.  
  
-Sr. Malfoy le entrego esto como miembro del equipo de Quidditch de la Casa Slytherin, y los dejo por que veo que tienen mucho de que hablar; no se preocupen por sus cosas haré que se las bajen al comedor-  
  
Sirius se retiro y dejo a los dos jóvenes platicando.  
  
-Mira Draco los partidos de Gryffindor son así:-  
  
26 Septiembre Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff  
  
1 Octubre Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw  
  
7 Octubre Gryffindor Vs Slytherin  
  
Nota: Debido a que 2 miembros del equipo se han graduado quedan dos vacantes, el puesto de Guardián y el de Cazador, uno de los miembros que se graduaron era el capitán así que una vez conformado el equipo en su totalidad deberán de elegir un capitán.  
  
-Vaya ¿Qué te parece?-  
  
-A tu equipo le faltan dos al mío le faltan tres integrantes, y elegir un capitán; por que no me preguntas que paso con Ginny-  
  
-Para que preguntarte algo de lo que ya se la respuesta, ¿no crees?-  
  
Ambos bajaron al comedor y se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Hufflepuff, hasta que notaron que eran vigilados por un par de ojos, cuando vieron de donde provenía la mirada divisaron dos ojos del tamaño de platos.  
  
-Dobby ¿Qué haces allí?-  
  
-Hola señor, escuche que se juntaba con un Malfoy señor y pues quise verlo por mi mismo señor-  
  
-Dobby, tu estas trabajando aquí, vaya que sorpresa, por que nunca me lo dijiste Harry-  
  
Draco se puso a platicar con Dobby mientras Harry se recostaba sobre la mesa y dormitaba un poco, vio en sueños una imagen de Draco vestido con una túnica color escarlata con verde y un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda; era un anillo que el ya había visto pero no sabía donde, cuando de repente lo despertaron de su letargo.  
  
-Harry, Dobby nos ha traído algo de comer y así podremos retirarnos a los dormitorios antes de lo pensado ¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Claro, por cierto me alegro de que tu y Dobby hayan hecho las paces, ¿Cuándo son las pruebas de tu equipo para elegir integrantes?-  
  
-Mañana a las 19:00 y las tuyas-  
  
-A las 19:30, te parece si nos ayudamos mutuamente a elegir los miembros yo puedo llegar a las 19:00 para ayudarte y tu te quedarías hasta que acabe ¿Qué dices?-  
  
-Acepto-  
  
Los dos se dispusieron a devorar lo que el buen elfo les había servido, después de un rato acabaron de cenar y llegaron los demás alumnos al comedor, vieron a la distancia a dos chicas que venían platicando como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás; las chicas llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos y se sentaron en el regazo de sus respectivos novios; los chicos de la Casa de Hufflepuff los veían entre divertidos e incrédulos, los dejaron continuar sentados sin decirles nada. Las dos parejas se sirvieron algo de comer (Harry y Draco menos alimento debido a que ya habían comido algo) y se pusieron a platicar de lo que serían las pruebas para reclutar nuevos miembros para los equipos de Quidditch.  
  
Ambas parejas fueron las primeras en levantarse y retirarse del Comedor, cuando Ron vio que Ginny estaba abrazada a Draco y que discretamente le dio un beso en los labios sintió que la sangre le hervía pero se controlo, Hermione también lo vio pero igual no dijo ni hizo nada al contrario se acordó de lo que Harry le había dicho y pensó que era cierto: "Ellos dos hacen bonita pareja". Los cuatro chicos se encontraban deambulando por el pasillo donde se hallaban los aseos de Myrtle "La Llorona", vieron que estaba una ventana abierta y que llevaba a un balcón con terraza; mesa y sillas; se sentaron (Harry y Draco en las sillas y Ginny y Cho en el regazo de sus respectivos novios).  
  
-Esta muy linda la noche ¿no Draco?- Ginny había recargado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco.  
  
-Si es casi tan linda como tu, solo que comparada ante ti la noche sale perdiendo- Ginny se ruborizo ante el comentario de Draco. -Es la primera vez que siento pleno y satisfecho, ¿tu no Harry?-  
  
Harry ni lo pelo se había enfrascado en un tremendo beso con Cho y parecía ser que ambos ni escuchaban, sentían, respiraban o incluso se movían; Draco agarro a Ginny por la barbilla, levanto un poco la cabeza de ella y la atrajo hacía el propinándole un beso tan intenso que casi parecía concurso o competencia entre las parejas. Harry se despego de los labios de Cho, volteo a ver a Draco el cual estaba muy entretenido, le esbozo una sonrisa a su novia y espero a que los otros dos acabaran; una vez que lo hicieron.  
  
-No Draco no me siento pleno y satisfecho todavía, eso será cuando Voldemort este muerto, mientras tanto lo único que puedo hacer es disfrutar de lo que tengo y sentirme feliz por tenerlo; eso te incluye a ti amor-  
  
Harry le dio un corto beso a Cho.  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron contemplando las estrellas, Draco hizo aparecer unas mantas con las cuales se taparon, estuvieron allí hasta que se quedaron dormidos; a la mañana siguiente un extraño sonido los despertó, abrieron los ojos y lo que vieron los dejo pasmados. Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Arabella, McGonagall y Hagrid.  
  
-Vaya con que aquí estaban los cuatro, nos tenían muy preocupados- Dumbledore los miraba emotivamente.  
  
-Quien lo hubiera creído, hacen bonita pareja cada uno por su parte claro- Sirius veía la escena tan divertida que El y Remus se morían de risa.  
  
-Será mejor que vayan a sus dormitorios tomen una ducha y bajen a desayunar todavía hay tiempo, apurense-  
  
Los cuatro se pararon como resortes se despidieron de los Maestros y de sus parejas respectivamente (cada pareja con un beso, el cual arranco risitas tontas de parte de todos). Al llegar a la sala común vieron que todavía nadie estaba despierto así que subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios y se ducharon, se vistieron y bajaron a la sala común a esperar a que los demás se despertaran; cuando la mayoría de los miembros de la Casa de Gryffindor estuvieron en la sala Harry se paro ante todos y les dijo:  
  
-Compañeros, el día de hoy a las 19:00 habrá pruebas para escoger a dos integrantes para el equipo de Quidditch de esta Casa, los puestos vacíos son: Cazador y Guardián. Al estar el equipo completo se elegirá a un capitán; aquellas personas de 2do. Año en adelante pueden presentarse, buena suerte a todos los aspirantes-  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo al comedor, mientras sus compañeros se quedaban asombrados por la noticia, ya una vez en el comedor todas las mesas estaban murmurando lo de las pruebas.  
  
-Hey Harry, ¿adivina que?-  
  
-No lo se Draco, ¿Qué?-  
  
-Me han nombrado capitán de mi equipo-  
  
-Felicidades y los demás miembros de equipo ¿Qué dijeron?-  
  
-Se molestaron por que Sirius impuso su palabra, al parecer ya no soy tan popular en mi Casa como lo era antes y pues ya ves, pero creo que así esta mejor-  
  
Draco se fue a sentar para desayunar.  
  
-Hey Harry ¿Dónde estaban anoche tu y mi hermana?, nos dijeron que no estaban en su dormitorio y tu no habías regresado después de cenar- Ron parecía algo molesto.  
  
-Andábamos por allí vagabundeando por los pasillos-  
  
-Eso no fue lo que me dijo Cho, Harry- Hermione acababa de llegar y se sentó al lado de Harry de modo que el chico quedo entre sus dos amigos que lo cuestionaban.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo Cho Hermione?-Ron se imaginaba algo.  
  
-Que ella, Harry, Ginny y Draco se quedaron dormidos viendo las estrellas en una terraza del castillo y que hoy en la mañana los tuvieron que despertar Dumbledore, Arabella, Sirius, Remus y Hagrid, ¿eso es verdad?-  
  
-Contesta Harry-  
  
-Mira Ron, Ginny es ya mas grande y sabe lo que le conviene, le hemos escrito a tu mamá explicándole lo que pasa y estamos esperando respuesta de ella, así que ¿te parece si te calmas y nos vemos en la prueba? supongo que iras ¿no?-  
  
Ron asintió con la mirada y se fue a clases sin desayunar.  
  
-Harry, que pasa entre Draco y tú, últimamente estas más tiempo con el que con nosotros, ¿Por qué?-  
  
-Mira Herm, hay algo que nos ha unido a Draco y a mi en este tiempo, es algo como si ya lo conociera desde tiempo atrás; se que nos ha hecho pasar malos ratos y que hizo malas jugadas pero se a reformado; hay algo que me dice que nuestros destinos estaban destinados así de esa manera; nos hemos complementado en algunos niveles; hay veces en las que ni siquiera nos hablamos, basta una mirada un gesto o algo para saber que es lo que ocurrirá. Un ejemplo es cuando el duelo, yo le pedí que mandara el Cruciatus; tienes razón no lo hice hablándole pero de alguna manera se lo dije y el me escucho hay algo que no les he dicho que me paso en la clase de adivinación de Arabella, pero se los diré después de la prueba, mientras tanto no desesperes-  
  
Harry se levanto y se fue a clase de Pociones, la clase estuvo entretenida les toco clase con alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de 7º año, al terminar la clase vieron que les tocaba Artes Oscuras con Remus; como era la primera clase que les tocaba de esa materia no quisieron llegar tarde.  
  
-Hey mira Harry nos toca con nuestras respectivas Casas de nuevo, no me gusta la mirada que tiene Ron-  
  
-Tranquilo Draco se entero de la relación entre Ginny y tu, eso es todo-  
  
Pasaron al aula y allí ya estaba esperándolos Remus.  
  
-Bienvenidos alumnos a la nueva materia que se les impartirá, se llama Artes Oscuras y la mayoría de ustedes ya me conocen pero para los que no, mi nombre es Remus Lupin-  
  
-Tienes idea de que se trata en esta materia Draco-  
  
-No y tu Hermione-  
  
-estoy igual que ustedes-  
  
Los cuatro se habían sentado en una sola mesa.  
  
-En esta materia se trataran las Artes Oscuras o Tenebrosas desde sus orígenes, avances transformaciones y hasta llegar a la actualidad, veremos algunos hechizos, magia y embrujos los cuales no están prohibidos por el ministerio; verán algunas maldiciones utilizadas por Voldemort y sus seguidores y sus respectivos contras, debo especificar que solamente verán las contras, las maldiciones las verán en teoría mas no en la practica-  
  
-Entonces como sabremos si la contra al maleficio es exacta-Hermione estaba algo decepcionada por la falta de libros.  
  
-Las maldiciones las aplicare yo y ustedes usaran la contra, solamente los pondré a prueba cuando los vea lo suficientemente capacitados y seguros para hacerlo.-  
  
Todos sintieron un alivio al escuchar estas palabras, todos tal vez a excepción de los de Slytherin que parecía que ya sabían de qué trataba la clase. Remus empezo por dar algo de historia sobre las Artes Oscuras, quienes fueron los más grandes magos tenebrosos y como murieron algunos, al salir de clase todos estaban emocionados por la materia y la forma en que se impartía.  
  
-Esta clase va a ser entretenida aunque creo que ya se algunas cosas- Draco, hablaba con un tono lúgubre.  
  
-Calma Draco, creo que yo también se algo sobre esta materia, como lo se quien sabe pero lo se- Harry estaba seguro de si mismo.  
  
-Miren salimos antes de tiempo, vayamos a almorzar y después ya veremos- Hermione seguía decepcionada de no tener libros sobre el tema para leer.  
  
Una vez llegaron a sus respectivas mesas Harry escucho una voz que lo llamaba, la voz provenía de la mesa de profesores, se levanto y fue hasta la mesa de maestros; se paro enfrente de Dumbledore.  
  
-Disculpe Profesor Dumbledore ¿Usted me llamo?-  
  
-Si Harry fui yo, solo para decirte que después de comer los espero a Ti y al Sr. Malfoy en mi despacho, tenemos que hablar de dos cosas así que no lleguen tarde-  
  
Harry regreso a su lugar y se puso a platicar con Hermione (Platicando casi en susurros para no ser escuchados por Ron), le platicaba Harry sobre la visión que tuvo en clase de Adivinación (tampoco a ella le menciono lo sobre el cambio de apellido de Gryffindor a Potter).  
  
-¿Cómo ves Herm?-  
  
-No lo se Harry, tendría que meditarlo y después te digo mi opinión, en cuanto a lo de que Draco haya estado presente en tu visión y dado el comportamiento y relación entre ustedes dos últimamente alguna buena e interesante explicación debe de existir- Hermione tenía en su rostro una extraña mirada entre picara y reto (Pasar demasiadas horas en la biblioteca y leer, era una diversión para ella y por otra parte investigar sobre lo que pasaba con Harry era un desafío para su inteligencia).  
  
-Me tengo que ir muchachos- Harry se levanto de la mesa hizo un ademán de despedida a Hermione y Ron, se acerco a la mesa de Slytherin y después de un minuto se retiro de allí acompañado de Draco, estaban a punto de llegar al despacho del director cuando Draco pregunto.  
  
-¿Adonde Vamos "CORNAMENTA"?-  
  
-Al despacho de Dumbledore "DRAGONAR"-  
  
Los dos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, se frenaron en seco y se voltearon a ver.  
  
-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que Draco hizo un gesto para poder hablar primero.  
  
-Te llame "CORNAMENTA"-  
  
-¿Por qué?- Harry parecía algo nervioso.  
  
-El otro día tuve un sueño medio extraño donde te transformabas en un ciervo y el nombre vino a mi mente como un martillazo, no te había comentado nada por que no me acorde hasta este momento. Ya se que parece extraño, pero con tantas cosas que nos han pasado que hasta me parece normal todo esto. ¿A ti no?-  
  
-Este asunto del nombre si, puesto que así es como se le conocía a mi padre entre sus amigos íntimos- Draco hizo un gesto de rareza -Mi padre era un animago no registrado, se transformaba en ciervo, Remus y Sirius lo llamaban Cornamenta, por lo mismo a mi si me parece algo extraño todo esto-  
  
Continuaron caminando y decidieron que al llegar con Dumbledore Harry le diría sobre lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Miracle eagle: Las cosas se pondran mejores conforme avanza la historia, además TU sabes que le doy credito al verdadero autor que escribe muyyyy bien, y si Undomiel le esto, te digo que cheques el review de Miracle eagle.  
  
Selene Snape: A nosotros nos gusta que te guste, te recomiendo que leas los siguientes capis la historia se pone cada vez mejor con MUCHOS giros insospechados.  
  
THE BLACK LORD: disculpa si te hice esperar, solo te puedo decir, SIGUE LEYENDO.  
  
. . . . . . ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTOS CAPIS; NOS VEREMOS PRONTO ¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
Cualquier duda, comentarios o solo mentadas de madre mi mail es: crazymean@hotmail.com 


	8. El pasado se Desvela

Capi fav. Capitulo 8: El Pasado se Desvela.  
  
Al llegar al despacho del director el ya los estaba esperando sentado en un sillón, enfrente de donde se encontraba había ubicados dos sillones y un pizarrón.  
  
-Buenas Tardes Profesor Dumbledore- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Buenas tardes jóvenes, los estaba esperando, tomen asiento por favor-  
  
Los dos se sentaron y segundos después llegaron tres aves las cuales se posaron en los hombros de las respectivas personas allí reunidas.  
  
-Bien el primer tema que tengo que tratar con ustedes es sobre el ave que esta posado sobre el hombro del Sr. Malfoy, es una Cruza de Augurey con Fénix, tiene el color Negro Verdusco del Augurey pero los hábitos alimenticios del Fénix (se alimenta a base de plantas), tiene las capacidades de ambas especies; como podrán ver tiene la forma del fénix, su canto y sus propiedades mágicas, del Augurey solamente tiene el color y la capacidad de predecir las lluvias las cuales las predice silbando y no cantando. Este es un animal único ya que nunca se han visto cruzas entre estos dos tipos de especies, y por lo visto ya escogió amo y dueño- le lanzo una significativa mirada a Draco. -Así que te lo puedes quedar, el segundo asunto pendiente que tengo que tratar con ustedes es acerca de la clase de MPA, imagino que ya saben que significa ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si profesor, Usted es el Docente de la materia de Magia Protectora Avanzada- Harry esbozo una sonrisa.  
  
-Bien el primer tema del día de hoy se tratara de los hechizos de protección personal o escudos-  
  
Mientras Dumbledore daba la clase los dos jóvenes estaban fascinados y algo perturbados por el suceso que tuvieron en el pasillo antes de clase. Al terminar la lección del día Harry le comento a Dumbledore lo de la visión en clase de Adivinación, la manera en que Draco y el se complementaban y entendían y por ultimo el comentario que ambos se hicieron con respecto a lo de sus apodos.  
  
-Bueno Harry me has dicho suficiente, pero creo que te has guardado algo ¿no?  
  
-No profesor que yo sepa no-  
  
-Tu nombre es Harry James Potter, pero realmente te deberías de llamar.-  
  
-¿Harry James Gryffindor?-  
  
-Si así es, el Joven Malfoy, se debería de llamar Shion Draconier Ballantine, guardaespaldas de Gryffindor, algunos años atrás cuando Salazar se retiro del castillo le declaro la guerra a los demás fundadores del castillo y mando a un Mortífago a matar a Godric, pero este ultimo le salvo la vida y Shion le quedo agradecido de por vida, paso a enfilar y dirigir el ejercito de Aurors que servían a Godric, cada fundador reunió a un séquito de los mejores magos y los pusieron bajo su mando:-  
  
Gryffindor Aurors  
  
Slytherin Mortífagos  
  
Hufflepuff Ministeriales  
  
Ravenclaw Inefables  
  
-Como podrán ver los nombres se siguen usando pero nadie mas que algunos especialistas y conocedores del tema saben el por que de los nombres de los miembros del Ministerio de Magia, esos conocedores se limitan a 6 personas. Todo esto quiere decir que al igual que como Shion en su tiempo fue mandado a matar a Godric y se convirtió en su mejor hombre de confianza, Draco ha de haber pasado por algo similar, el Sr. Malfoy no es heredero de Ballantine sino su reencarnación, y tu al igual que el eres la reencarnación y heredero de los poderes de Godric Gryffindor así que el que se entiendan se debe a que ambos en sus otras vidas y dado sus potenciales; desarrollaron magia muy avanzada y estas clases que se les están impartiendo en este momento son con el propósito de refrescar sus mentes y que puedan acceder a ese nivel por el que tan famosamente fueron reconocidos en sus tiempos. Ya que al principio no se llevaban y hasta este momento se reconciliaron y se están tratando, digamos que la historia se repite.-  
  
-¿Cómo murió Shion Draconier?- Draco estaba algo preocupado por saber la respuesta.  
  
-Protegiendo al Hijo de Godric, mientras Godric caía en batalla con Salazar, claro que la historia no tiene por que repetirse; ¿Qué opinan ustedes dos?-  
  
-Que tiene razón profesor, la historia no tiene por que repetirse- Harry hablo con seguridad en sus palabras y en su actitud.  
  
Después de salir de clases con Dumbledore y estando en clase de DCAO, se tuvieron que retirar para ir a las pruebas de Quidditch para seleccionar integrantes nuevos, al llegar al estadio vieron que Ravenclaw acababa de terminar sus pruebas (Harry vio a Cho y se acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda).  
  
-Que tal linda, que noticias me tienes- Harry le propino un beso a Cho en la mejilla.  
  
-Seleccionamos a 3 integrantes para el equipo de la Casa y me nombraron capitana del equipo- Cho le devolvió el beso, solo que ella se lo dio en los labios. -Y tu ¿Qué haces tan temprano?-  
  
-Vine a ayudar a Draco con las pruebas, ¿te vas o te quedas?- Al parecer la respuesta era que se quedaba ya que Harry la abrazaba muy firme por la cintura.  
  
La prueba del equipo Slytherin estuvo muy floja Harry, Cho y Draco hicieron un equipo de 3 para así poder escoger los 3 miembros que le faltaban a su Casa (Guardián, Golpeador y Cazador), Harry se puso como Guardián, Draco y Cho como cazadores(ninguno parecía desconocer los puestos ya que los cubrieron bastante bien). Una vez acabada la selección de Slytherin llego turno para Gryffindor.  
  
-Harry, tenemos que decirte algo-Fred se acerco para decirle lo que pasaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Fred?-  
  
-Hablamos con McGonagall y esta de acuerdo en que de una vez se hagan pruebas para todos los puestos; Alicia, Angelina George y Yo nos graduamos el año este año y los puestos quedan vacantes así que para no hacer selecciones de miembros después las podemos hacer de una ves, ¿Qué opinas?-  
  
-Que los vamos a extrañar cuando se vayan y esta bien de una vez quisiera tener el equipo completo y a mis emergentes por cualquier cosa que pase- Harry esbozo un ligera sonrisa.  
  
-Muy bien Gente, Reúnanse aquí, Rápido y en Silencio-  
  
Todos los que iban a hacer sus pruebas escucharon las noticias del equipo emergente así que rápidamente se dividieron por bloques de acuerdo al puesto que pretendían ocupar (la mayoría eran de 5to y 4to curso), después de una exhaustiva prueba los puestos quedaron de la siguiente forma:  
  
Hermione Granger Guardián  
  
Ronald Weasley Cazador  
  
Los Siguientes cuatro jugarían en la siguiente temporada.  
  
Seamus Finnigan Golpeador  
  
Neville Longbottom Golpeador  
  
Colin Creevey Cazador  
  
Ginny Weasley Cazador  
  
-Bien estando todos los miembros y futuros miembros del equipo debemos de escoger un capitán- George estaba algo impaciente por ir a cenar.  
  
-Yo propongo a Fred como capitán- Harry externo su opinión.  
  
-No puedo aceptar ya que al ser este mi ultimo curso, el año que entra tendrán que seleccionar a otro capitán- Fred parecía algo feliz por el simple echo de que alguien pensara en el como capitán.  
  
-¿Que les parece alguien que tenga todas las cualidades de la Casa Gryffindor?, como por ejemplo Valor- Ron hablo claramente mientras volteaba a ver a Harry.  
  
-Liderazgo- Hermione volteo a ver a Harry.  
  
-Fuerza- Ginny estaba a la expectativa.  
  
-Que nunca se rinda y de lo mejor de si- Colin ya sabía de quien hablaban los demás.  
  
-Fiel a los principios y con un buen razonamiento- Neville estaba algo emocionado.  
  
-Capaz e Inquebrantable en su fe- Seamus al igual que todos los demás volteo a ver a Harry.  
  
-Bien Harry creo que ya eres el nuevo capitán del Equipo- Draco le grito desde el suelo.  
  
-Draco tiene Razón Harry, TU eres el Nuevo Capitán del Equipo Gryffindor, ¡Felicidades!- Alicia Spinnet le estrecho la mano, mientras Angelina Johnson le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Todos se retiraron a cenar mientras que tres de los cuatro capitanes se reunían para dar a conocer sus opiniones y desearse suerte para los partidos que estaban por venir. Los días transcurrieron normalmente hasta que llego el día 25 de Septiembre, al día siguiente jugarían Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff y Slytherin Vs Ravenclaw, los cuatro equipos pelearían por ganar la Copa de las Casas y ser parte de la selección de Hogwarts contra los otros 3 colegios. Desde que el verano pasado llego a Privet Drive y hasta la fecha no había sabido nada de Lord Voldemort hasta que llego el correo y pidió prestado el Diario El Profeta.  
  
Terror en Londres  
  
El día de hoy en la madrugada se pudo ver un gran movimiento de Muggles asustados, corrían de un lado a otro ya que cerca de ahí se levantaba una gran calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca en forma de lengua, todo esto ocurrió en la Calle de Privet Drive en el Número 5; al parecer andaban buscando algo y no lo encontraron, torturaron y mataron a dos personas ya mayores, al parecer son ciertos los rumores de que el Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado. De ser así esperemos que los magos estén más preparados que en tiempos pasados para socorrer a la Comunidad Mágica, esto incluye al famoso Harry Potter que hace 14 años fue la caída del Innombrable.  
  
Harry no podía dar crédito a lo que leía, a unas cuantas casas de la de sus tíos había ocurrido un asesinato y se divisaba en el cielo la Marca Tenebrosa, algo tenía que hacer.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Draco había visto que conforme Harry leía el diario se ponía pálido.  
  
-Pasa que tengo que hablar con Dumbledore Draco, te veo después- Harry le ofreció el periódico para que viera la noticia y se paro corriendo al lugar donde estaba sentado Dumbledore.  
  
-Profesor tengo que hablar con usted, es URGENTE-  
  
-Muy bien Harry vamos a mi despacho-  
  
Los dos salieron del Comedor y fueron al despacho del director, al llegar adentro Harry y Dumbledore se sentaron.  
  
-Y bien ¿Qué me querías decir?-  
  
-Acaso ha leído el periódico de hoy profesor-  
  
-Si lo leí antes de bajar a desayunar y quiero decirte que nada se podía hacer, iban buscándote a ti, los Mortífagos llevaban una foto tuya, le preguntaron a esas personas si te conocían o habían visto, pero como tu nunca saliste de casa de tus tíos ningún vecino te conoce; eso molesto a los Mortífagos y decidieron matarlos, dejaron la marca tenebrosa por si acaso-  
  
-Mis tíos están bien ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si la casa de tus tíos esta protegida con el encantamiento Fidelio, y Yo soy el guardián secreto-  
  
-Profesor, estoy conciente de que necesito subir mi nivel de magia, se que esta muy por arriba de lo que estaba el año pasado y mas arriba que ninguno de los de mi curso, pero siento que me falta más todavía y tengo el presentimiento de que me enfrentare a Voldemort pronto y por lo menos si no le gano; si dejarlo mal herido para que le tome tiempo recuperarse y a mi ese tiempo me sirva para prepararme-  
  
Dumbledore miraba a Harry con asombro, le habían dicho que el muchacho empezaba a madurar y tomar conciencia de lo que era y de las responsabilidades que se le estaban formando, pero nunca creyó que fuera tanta la madurez de Harry.  
  
-Muy bien Harry, desde el día de hoy tu y el Sr. Malfoy portaran a sus aves en todo momento, sus lechuzas servirán como amigas y mensajeras; pero estas aves servirán de guardianes y protectores ¿entendido?-  
  
-Si profesor-  
  
-Bueno las aves te acompañaran, una vez que llegues con el Joven Sr. Malfoy dile lo que te dije de las aves, y el fénix de el se posara en su hombro; Cuídenlos y tratenlos bien-  
  
Harry salio del despacho de Dumbledore con un fénix en cada hombro.  
  
-Ahora que nos vea Hermione me va a preguntar que esta pasando- Harry pensó para sus adentros.  
  
No les había dicho a sus amigos lo que le dijo Dumbledore de que El y Draco eran reencarnaciones de magos poderosos y de que Harry era el Heredero de Gryffindor, pero sabía que lo tendría que contar muy pronto, al menos si no a Ron si a Hermione. Al llegar al aula de Encantamientos se dio cuenta de que la clase la tenía con la Casa Gryffindor de 5to curso y con nadie más, si la mayoría de Gryffindors no tragaban a Draco todavía, cuando vieron que el fénix negro se posaba en su hombro y que tanto el como Harry contestaban sin fallar a las preguntas de Flitwick, peor todavía; al salir de clase alguien los abordo.  
  
-Muchachos, me dijo el Profesor Dumbledore que sus clases se suspenden hoy mañana, les envía esto y que lo sepan aprovechar- McGonagall estaba algo seria, les entrego un paquete y se estaba yendo cuando.  
  
-Disculpe profesora las clases que tomamos con el se suspenden- Draco estaba algo sorprendido.  
  
-No Sr. Malfoy, TODAS LAS CLASES-  
  
-Eso es lo que llamo tener suerte, Harry- Draco esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-¿Qué hay en el paquete Draco?-  
  
Draco abrió el paquete y eran un sobre y otro paquete más delgado envuelto en un extraño papel, Draco dio el sobre a Harry, el cual lo abrió y decía así:  
  
Estimados Señores Potter y Malfoy:  
  
El día de hoy todas las clases y las de mañana (que nada mas son dos) se suspenden, adjunto un permiso especial para que puedan sacar a una persona mas de sus deberes escolares y los acompañe en sus entrenamientos, el paquete adjunto es un libro titulado "Fénix Defensa y Ataque: Como educar a un Fénix para atacar y defender". La persona que escojan recibirá una sorpresa, debe de ser una persona de confianza mutua y bastante cumplida, esa persona a partir de este momento cursara las mismas materias que ustedes y será relegado de todas las demás obligaciones que tenga y tomara las nuevas obligaciones que se le otorguen.  
  
Elijan con sabiduría.  
  
Atte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.D. Deben de visitar a Hagrid para que los lleve a su lugar de entrenamiento.  
  
-Y bien Harry ¿tienes en mente a alguien que no sea Cho para ocupar el puesto?-  
  
-Cho no podría con esto, estamos hablando de que se correrán peligros inimaginables, así que, que te parece una persona de Cabello enredado color Castaño, ojos de igual color, bastante lista, y hasta hace algunos meses la mejor estudiante del colegio-  
  
-Estas hablando de Hermione ¿cierto?-  
  
-¿Qué dices?, ¿te parece la idea?-  
  
-Vamos a hablar con ella, esperemos que ella acepte, ya vez como es de obediente a las reglas y todo lo demás-  
  
-Si, pero si le dices que cursara las materias que nosotros, tomando en cuenta que son de nivel avanzado, te acepta de inmediato sin rechistar-  
  
Los dos salieron con rumbo a clase de historia de la magia, donde de seguro Hermione se estaba aburriendo, pero como era un buen estudiante lo disimulaba. Llegaron al aula del profesor Binns y tocaron a la puerta.  
  
-Adelante- El profesor Binns estaba algo molesto por la interrupción.  
  
-Profesor Binns, el director le manda esta carta esperando su comprensión- Harry le entrego la carta.  
  
-Vaya, pero sin son los alumnos que no necesitan tomar clases de historia, tal vez será por que ellos quieran hacerla- Agarro la nota y la leyó, después de un minuto dijo por fin. -Y bien ¿Quién es la persona que se van a llevar?-  
  
-A Hermione Granger, Profesor- Draco fue el que hablo en esta ocasión ya que si lo hacía Harry se pensaría que había favoritismo.  
  
-Srta. Granger hágame el favor de acompañar a estos caballeros, nos veremos en no se cuanto tiempo- y continuo dando su clase mientras Hermione salía del aula escoltada por los dos amigos.  
  
Al estar en los jardines del colegio y cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione dejo de caminar y les pregunto:  
  
-Muy bien ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Adonde me llevan?-  
  
-Es una orden de Dumbledore la que estamos ejecutando, al parecer algo tenemos que hacer en el bosque prohibido y pues debemos ver a Hagrid para ver de que se trata; tal vez nos separemos para saber que es lo que ocurre; cada uno ira por un lado diferente- Draco dijo esto con cierto tono de miedo en la voz, miedo que le contagio a Hermione.  
  
La ultima y única vez que la chica estuvo dentro del bosque fue en primer curso, cuando Voldemort ayudado por Quirrell buscaba poseer la Piedra Filosofal y tuvo que entrar al bosque para buscar un Unicornio herido (Una experiencia aterradora según recuerda ella).  
  
-Entrar al bosque, pero ¿Por qué?- Draco había logrado su motivo, meterle miedo.  
  
Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, tocaron a la puerta y desde adentro se escucho un potente ladrido.  
  
-Adelante esta abierto- Una voz atronadora se escucho desde el otro lado, los tres muchachos se metieron a la casa.  
  
-Hola Hagrid, venimos a verte por el asunto que nos comento Dumbledore- Harry le guiño un ojo al gigante el cual de inmediato supo que era una sorpresa para Hermione.  
  
-Bien Harry, Draco, Hermione debemos ponernos en marcha si queremos llegar con tiempo; como es casi seguro que se pasen todo el día en ese lugar mandare llamar a Dobby para que les lleve algo de comer-  
  
Hermione salio después de Hagrid, se le notaba algo asustada y bastante nerviosa, detrás de ella venían los dos chicos aguantandose una sonora carcajada.  
  
-Hagrid, ¿Qué quisiste decir con todo el día?- Hermione moría de miedo.  
  
-Quise decir que van a estar desde este momento hasta la hora de cenar, así que cuídense los unos a los otros-  
  
Después de andar un rato por un sendero que ninguno de los tres había visto (era un camino que bordeaba por un costado del castillo y no llegaba tan adentro del bosque prohibido) llegaron ante una muralla de enredaderas y musgo.  
  
-Capriant Abrient Sofier- Hagrid había recitado un conjuro, el cual abrió una puerta entre tanta maleza. -Adelante pueden pasar.-  
  
Los tres pasaron primero con Hagrid atrás de ellos, lo primero que vieron fue una llanura cubierta de una espesa y algo crecida cubierta de pasto, una cascada a lo lejos la cual formaba un río serpenteante a un costado de una cabaña como la de Hagrid (solo que esta se veía mas cuidada), y una mesa en la que había 3 sillas (la mesa estaba en el patio, si es que a tan inmenso lugar se le llama patio).  
  
-Bien Hermione quiero que cierres los ojos y esperes aquí sin moverte- Hagrid silbo una tenue nota mientras la chica cerraba los ojos.  
  
De repente los dos jóvenes vieron que bajaba un ave y se posaba en el hombro de su amiga, ellos sabían lo que esa ave era.  
  
-Bien Hermione, ábrelos-  
  
-Hagrid, es un fénix lo que esta posado en mi hombro-  
  
-Si, es un regalo de Dumbledore, que Harry o Draco te expliquen, me tengo que retirar, la puerta se abre y cierra con el mismo conjuro; al salir les dejare cerrado.-  
  
Hagrid se fue y los tres chicos contemplaban al fénix de Hermione, este fénix era de un color rojo rosado y con algunos vivos en amarillo intenso, estaba bellísimo el animal (según ella Claro esta). Draco le explico lo que Dumbledore les dijo en la carta.  
  
-Así que, harás lo mismo que nosotros dos, tomaras las clases, practicaras con nosotros y tendrás todas las obligaciones que se nos vayan imponiendo-  
  
-Eso quiere decir que estaré en todas partes al lado tuyo y de Harry y que tomare las mismas clases de nivel avanzado con ustedes ¿cierto?- Hermione tenía un brillo en los ojos al saberse con la oportunidad de tomar clases mas avanzadas.  
  
Estuvieron enseñándole a Hermione todos los conjuros, hechizos y protecciones que habían visto en clases; después de un rato de explicaciones, prácticas y duelos empezaron a leer el libro y tratar de hacer lo que allí se explicaba; al principio fue difícil que las aves los obedecieran pero después de cierto rato fue una experiencia maravillosa, era como si se entendieran con sus aves mas que con ninguna otra de sus mascotas.  
  
Después de un rato de estar en el ajetreo se dispusieron a descansar un momento antes de continuar dándole a las prácticas.  
  
-No sabía que sus clases habían sido tan extensas y extenuantes- Hermione estaba sorprendida de lo que les habían enseñado a sus dos amigos.  
  
-Por cierto, ya le pusieron nombre a sus fénix- Harry estaba algo cansado de tanto ajetreo.  
  
-Yo he decidido que al mío le llamare Angelick- Draco veía a su fénix con extremado orgullo, era un animal muy bello.  
  
-Al mío le llamare Shion, Draco me sugirió el nombre que opinas- Hermione estaba feliz de tener un fénix propio.  
  
-Me parece muy bien, ya que las aves tienen nombre, lo que hay que hacer es traerlas acompañándonos todo el día, eso fue una orden de Dumbledore- Harry estaba recostado en la hierba con una idea muy clara en mente. -Hay un río aquí cerca, por lo consiguiente debe de desembocar en una laguna ¿Quién se quiere dar un chapuzón?-  
  
-Pero no traemos trajes de baño Harry, ¿Cómo le haremos?- Hermione parecía algo perturbada por la idea de mostrarse en traje de baño o en paños menores.  
  
Harry se levanto y se fue a la cabaña, después de un rato regreso con una bolsa en la mano.  
  
-Miren encontré esto-les aventó un traje de baño a cada uno. - Creo que ahora si no habrá ninguna excusa ¿No les parece?- Harry les sonreía a los dos, esperando su aprobación y poder ir a nadar.  
  
-Pero Harry si no mal recuerdo, Tu no sabes nadar ¿o si?- Hermione buscaba la manera de zafarse de la situación.  
  
-No pero puedo aprender, no crees, además si me he podido aprender tantos hechizos tan complicados me será más fácil aprender a nadar.-  
  
Hermione se fue a cambiar a la cabaña mientras que Harry y Draco se ponían el traje de baño por medio de magia, al salir su amiga de la cabaña (toda roja de la vergüenza y pena) Harry pudo notar lo hermosa y el bonito cuerpo que tenía para su edad.  
  
-Hey hermano despierta, ¡Hey!-  
  
-Perdón Draco, me hablabas- Harry todavía seguía embelesado y cautivado por aquella figura que se le presentaba en una forma enloquecedora.  
  
Hermione se percato de la forma en que la miraba Harry, y más que preocuparse o intimidarse, se sentía bien por ser admirada de esa horma.  
  
-Acaso no piensan venir- Hermione ya se encaminaba hacía donde se escuchaba el caer de la cascada.  
  
Draco y Harry la siguieron, los tres por fin llegaron a una pequeña laguna de aguas claras y tranquilas, se pusieron a jugar olvidándose de todo peligro que había afuera de ese lugar; mientras que Draco se alejaba con dirección del otro extremo de la laguna Harry aprovecho para platicar con Hermione.  
  
-Y bien ¿Cómo va la relación entre tu y Ron?-  
  
-La verdad es que todavía no ha pasado nada y pues lo estoy pensando, yo creo que lo voy a terminar-  
  
-A que te refieres a que no ha pasado nada-  
  
-No he permitido que me de siquiera un beso-  
  
-Pero ¿Por qué?, acaso no lo quieres, y ¿Cómo esta eso de que lo vas a cortar?-  
  
-Mira decía que lo quería pero lo que pasa es que creo que me gusta otra persona y pues me empiezo a dar cuenta de que a Ron lo quiero nada mas como amigo y en cierto punto como a un hermano, lo pienso terminar y plantearle la situación y darme un tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y sentimientos, además mi primer beso me lo tiene que dar una persona muy especial-  
  
-¿Quién?-  
  
Los dos estaban tan cerca que si hubieran querido se podrían abrazar sin ninguna dificultad, pero lo que hizo Hermione fue algo que ni siquiera Harry lo había previsto, la joven le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se pego a sus labios propinándole un profundo y calido beso al cual el chico correspondió sin duda, temor o cualquier sentimiento negativo, el único sentimiento en ese beso era el de Amor.  
  
Capitulo 9: Los Primeros Partidos De Quidditch.  
  
Durante la cena Harry no probó bocado alguno, se levanto de su lugar y se retiro silenciosamente del comedor, mientras que Hermione lo veía retirarse con un gesto pensativo, Cho se preguntaba que le estaría pasando.  
  
-¡Hey! Harry, esperame- Draco le había dado alcance en el pasillo principal.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Draco?- Harry le hablo sin siquiera voltear a verlo, solamente aminoro el paso, pero no se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si hablamos en un lugar más tranquilo?-  
  
Los dos estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una terraza tan conocida por ambos, ese era su lugar favorito para descansar y pensar (era la terraza en donde se quedaron dormidos contemplando las estrellas). Durante un rato nadie dijo nada, solamente se miraban el uno al otro.  
  
-¿Qué opinas?- Harry parecía haber llegado al límite.  
  
-No entendí, ¿Qué opino de que? Cornamenta-  
  
-Sabes de que estoy hablando, se que nos viste a Herm y a mi, aparte nos escuchaste o me equivoco-  
  
-¡Ah! Te refieres al beso que te dio ella, fue largo y muy intenso por lo que pude ver-  
  
-El Sr. Malfoy tiene razón Harry Potter-  
  
-¿Dobby tu también viste?-  
  
-Si señor, pasa que fui a dejar comida de Harry Potter y amigos, los observe a la distancia señor, no quise ser inoportuno señor-  
  
-Dobby debes de prometer que no dirás nada a nadie ¿OK?-  
  
-Si señor Dobby promete no contar a nadie nada señor, Harry Potter hizo libre a Dobby, Harry Potter puede confiarle sus secretos a Dobby, Dobby guarda los secretos de Dumbledore, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy muy bien señor, nadie se enterara-  
  
-Eso espero Dobby, y ahora comprendo por que cuando llegamos había comida en la cabaña-  
  
-En cuanto a lo otro Cornamenta espero que sepas lo que haces, no me parece justo que se engañe a Cho-  
  
-No la estoy engañando, Herm va a cortar con Ron y va a pensar mejor las cosas veras que dentro de poco volverán a andar de tortolos-  
  
-Eso no me parece, ¿Qué dices si vamos tu yo a la cabaña de la pradera a practicar?-  
  
-Avisemos a Dumbledore y nos llevamos a Dobby como protección-  
  
-Dobby puede acompañarlos, será un honor y placer señor-  
  
Los tres se encaminaron hacía el despacho del director pero surgió algo inesperado.  
  
-¡Hey! Chicos, acabo de hablar con el director y nos ha dado permiso de quedarnos en la cabaña de la pradera, con la condición de que estemos aquí mañana antes del primer partido.- Hermione se les había adelantado y pensado más rápido que los dos.  
  
Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña y se hubieron instalados, Harry salio y se quedo recostado sobre la hierba fría y húmeda por la brisa nocturna; Dobby les preparo algo de cenar a los dos jóvenes (Hermione si ceno en el colegio).  
  
-Harry ¿A Dónde vas?- Hermione había puesto una cara de preocupación.  
  
-Voy a caminar un rato, necesito despejar la mente y prepararme para el partido de mañana, además de que necesito ver que voy a decir cuando me vean llegar con tan magnifica ave- Harry había señalado a Falcore, desde el día en que el director les dijo que los llevaran siempre consigo no lo habían hecho, el día de mañana lo harían.  
  
Al día siguiente se despertaron muy temprano y vieron con felicidad que el buen elfo domestico ya tenía preparado el desayuno.  
  
-Ven Dobby siéntate tu también a comer con nosotros- Draco le había asignado un lugar a Dobby.  
  
Dobby se sentó feliz de ver que su antiguo amo lo empezaba a respetar y a tratar bien.  
  
-Y Harry no piensa desayunar- Hermione no quería empezar a comer si el no estaba presente.  
  
-No lo se, iré a ver que pasa- Draco se levanto y fue hasta el dormitorio donde debía estar Harry.  
  
Toco a la puerta y nadie contesto, abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto.  
  
-No esta en su cama, por lo que pude ver ni siquiera durmió aquí-  
  
-Draco no debe preocuparse por Harry Potter señor, Harry Potter salio desde la madrugada a caminar-  
  
Draco se sentó de nuevo al lado de Dobby y en susurro, para que no lo escuchara Hermione le dijo:  
  
-Eso no es cierto Dobby, pero no te preocupes que no diré nada-  
  
Después de desayunar decidieron salir un rato a la pradera y practicar un poco de magia con sus Fénix, estuvieron así 2 horas hasta que a lo lejos se veía que se acercaba una persona con un andar cansado y lento, Draco vio algo que lo dejo pálido y salio corriendo hacía donde estaba esa persona.  
  
-Harry ¿que te paso?- Draco Había llegado justo en el momento en el que su amigo estaba a punto de desfallecer, lo cargo sobre su hombro y lo llevo hasta la cabaña. -Dobby trae agua del río y una manta delgada-  
  
-¿Qué le paso Draco?- Hermione había entrado justo cuando Dobby salía, estaba preocupada por la condición de Harry.  
  
-No lo se-  
  
-Saben lo difícil que es mantener el equilibrio en la punta más estrecha de la cascada, con todo ese viento dándote de pleno- Harry apenas podía hablar.  
  
-Tengo solamente una pregunta, ¿Qué hacías allá arriba?-  
  
-Practicar, Draco, Practicar-  
  
En ese momento llego Falcore y se poso al lado de su amo, le dejo caer unas tenues lágrimas y Harry se recupero al 100%.  
  
-Gracias Falcore, no sabía donde te habías metido después del incidente, pero me alegro que hayas regresado con bien-  
  
Después de que Harry desayuno, los tres amigos se encaminaron hacía el castillo, pues el primer partido sería dentro de 3 horas.  
  
Llegaron al castillo una hora antes del primer partido el cual sería Slytherin Vs Ravenclaw.  
  
-No vayas a lastimar a Cho, Draco o te las veras conmigo-  
  
-No te preocupes Cornamenta no pasara nada-  
  
Draco se fue a los vestidores a cambiarse, mientras que Hermione se retiraba a la grada de la Casa Gryffindor y Harry se dirigía a ver a Cho.  
  
-Hola Amor ¿Cómo estas?- Cho le dio un efusivo beso a Harry.  
  
-Bien y tu estas lista, no importa si ganas o pierdes, recuerda que ahora Draco es tu amigo y que pase lo que pase se respetaran dentro y fuera del terreno de juego- Por alguna extraña razón el beso no lo disfruto.  
  
-Claro que si, espero verte en la grada de Ravenclaw, apoyándome-  
  
-Creo que estaré en una grada neutral, tal vez al lado del Profesor Dumbledore-  
  
-Bueno siendo así me voy-  
  
Cho se estaba yendo cuando Harry la alcanzo, le dio un beso de buena suerte (beso el cual tampoco disfruto) y se retiro a buscar un lugar en zona neutral. Llego hasta la grada de los profesores.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-  
  
-Claro que si, imagino que quieres estar en terreno neutral, ¿no es cierto?-  
  
-SI-  
  
Harry se sentó a un lado del Director; estaba rodeado de conocidos, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Flitwick, McGonagall y Fleur.  
  
-Hola Harry, me dicen que tu novia esta en el equipo de Ravenclaw, ¿Quién es?- Fleur lo había saludado con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
  
-Hola Fleur, tienes razón mi novia es la buscadora de Ravenclaw- El termino novia lo dijo algo desganado, solo tres personas parecían haberse dado cuenta de ello y le miraron muy inquisitivamente, pero Harry ni cuenta se dio.  
  
-Y a que equipo le vas Harry-  
  
-Estoy en terreno neutral Fleur, no tengo preferencia en este momento-  
  
El partido comenzó de forma pareja para los dos equipos, al cabo de 45 minutos el marcador estaba 250/100 Favor Slytherin, ni Draco ni Cho habían visto la snitch; Harry desvío la vista hacia uno de los postes de Slytherin y vio un destello dorado; la snitch estaba a solo unos metros de Draco.  
  
Harry se levanto de su lugar y se disponía a retirarse cuando una voz lo detuvo.  
  
-¡Hey! Harry no vas a ver como acaba el partido-  
  
-No Sirius ya se como va a terminar-  
  
Así ¿Cómo?- Lo dijo en un tono burlón.  
  
-Empate a 300 puntos, la snitch esta ubicada en un poste de Slytherin, Cho la va a atrapar haciendo dos fintas para alejar a Draco y a la tercera se va a lanzar por ella, le sacara ventaja a Draco por medio metro y ganara; el partido acabara dentro de 4 minutos-  
  
Harry se despidió de todos los allí presentes, estaba llegando a la entrada del castillo cuando escucho:  
  
-Pero miren eso Cho ha apurado su escoba en dirección de Malfoy- Lee Jordán comentaba con entusiasmo la jugada de Cho.  
  
Harry sonrió y se fue directo a su sala común, estuvo sentado en un sillón cerca del fuego hasta que llegaron sus dos amigos, venían discutiendo y ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia de Harry.  
  
-Dame una razón Hermione, ¿Por qué quieres cortar conmigo?-  
  
-Mira Ron ya te lo dije necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y sentimientos-  
  
-Primero no me dejas siquiera que te de un beso en todo este tiempo que llevamos de novios, te desapareces de clases y no llegas a dormir, te vas con Draco y Harry, de Harry n desconfío pero si me estas cambiando por ese Malfoy te juro que me las pagas Hermione-  
  
A Harry el hecho de que Ron confiara en el lo hacía sentir mal.  
  
-No Ron no te esta cambiando por Draco, solamente respeta sus decisiones, dale tiempo y ya después veremos, recuerda "Si amas algo déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti siempre fue tuyo, si no nunca lo fue"-  
  
Sus dos amigos voltearon al lugar donde provenía la voz, fue hasta entonces cuando vieron a su amigo sentado, con una pierna cruzada sobre el muslo de la otra y con gesto pensativo.  
  
-No defiendas a ese Malfoy, Harry, Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que Hermione significa para mí-  
  
-Si lo se Ron, y por lo mismo te digo que le des la oportunidad que te esta pidiendo, tu no ganas nada pero si no lo haces perderás mucho-  
  
-Esta bien, Hermione será como tu quieras, ahora si me disculpan iré a mi cama a recostarme no me siento bien-  
  
Ron subió a los dormitorios, mientras que Harry se disponía a salir en busca de Draco, necesitaba desahogarse y tener un poco de dialogo silencioso.  
  
-Harry, Gracias por haberme ayudado- Hermione se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su "amigo".  
  
Después de deambular por todo es castillo en busca de Draco, lo encontro por fin sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza que siempre frecuentaban, no se encontraba solo estaba con Ginny y con Cho.  
  
-Que hay Dragonar, te busque por todo el castillo, debí de haber sabido que estarías aquí-  
  
-Adelante Cornamenta siéntate-  
  
Harry se sentó en una de las sillas cerca del barandal de piedra, había algo en su rostro que indicaba miedo, preocupación e inseguridad.  
  
-¿Qué tienes amor?-  
  
-Nada, ven siéntate aquí linda- Harry jalo a Cho hacia el y la sentó en su regazo.  
  
-Saben acabo de presenciar la ruptura entre Ron y Hermione, al parecer ella esta algo desorientada y pues necesita ordenar sus ideas, Ron pensó que era por que lo estaba cambiando por ti Dragonar-  
  
-Vaya, que acaso no sabe que ando con su hermana, además como iba yo a cambiar esta belleza por alguna otra chica, aunque las haya bonitas para mi no hay nada más hermoso que este rostro-  
  
Estuvieron platicando de trivialidades hasta que un fuerte estruendo acompañado por una explosión los sacudió.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando?- Cho estaba algo asustada.  
  
-Vaya pero si es el Gran Harry Potter y el Malfoy Traidor, saludos, veo que estaban ocupados- una voz áspera y sibilante parecida a una serpiente les hablaba desde el polvo que se había levantado.  
  
Draco y Harry, de inmediato supieron de quien era esa voz.  
  
-Voldemort disgusto en verte de nuevo, asqueroso asesino- Harry ya estaba de pie y con un hechizo sencillo despejo el polvo.  
  
-Vaya pero si es el asqueroso- Draco ya estaba en pie y con la varita en mano.  
  
-No deberías de tener un poco de respeto, sucio traidor-  
  
-Respeto solo a una persona, y esa no eres Tú-  
  
-Te enseñare a respetar a Lord Voldemort; "Crucio"-  
  
Unas chispas de color amarillo salieron de la varita de Voldemort, pero algo las desvaneció en el aire.  
  
-Asquerosa muchacha no debiste de entrometerte; "Crucio"-  
  
El ataque fue contra Cho, pero esta vez Draco las desvió con un hechizo escudo.  
  
-Vaya estáis preparados para todo, pero creo que ustedes dos no podrán contra 4 de nosotros, adelante Mortífagos-  
  
De las espaldas de Voldemort surgieron tres Mortífagos, los cuales por las voces Harry pudo reconocer fácilmente.  
  
-Ginny, busca a Dumbledore, Rápido- La pelirroja salió corriendo en busca del director.  
  
-Déjenla que se vaya, cuando llegue Dumbledore estos dos estarán muertos-  
  
-Muy bien Harry arreglaremos cuentas- Una voz aguda y chillona le hablaba.  
  
-Hola Colagusano, tiempo sin verte, asqueroso roedor-  
  
-Vaya Harry la tienes un poco difícil ¿no?- Draco estaba a la defensiva. -Cho ponte detrás de nosotros-  
  
-Draco, ya viste con quien te toco-  
  
-No, ¿con quien?-  
  
-Tu padre y Gilderoy; a mi con Colagusano y Voldemort-  
  
-Chiquilla será mejor que te prepares después de matar a Harry seguirás tu-  
  
-No lo creo Voldemort, ¡Rampella!- Un destello dorado salio de la varita de Harry y le dio en pleno pecho a Voldemort.  
  
-¡Rimpudio!- Draco había atacado a su padre.  
  
-No volverás a ver la luz Harry- Colagusano estaba levantando su varita cuando un rayo dorado le dio en pleno rostro, mientras que a Gilderoy le daba un rayo negro en el abdomen.  
  
Falcore y Angelick estaban listos y dispuestos a combatir al lado de sus amos.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? ¿De Dónde lo sacaste?- Lucius miraba al ave con mirada distante, le dolía el golpe que había recibido.  
  
-Así que tienes un Fénix, pues ambos morirán "Avada Kedavra"- Un destello verde viajaba hacía Harry y Falcore.  
  
-¡Ramma Sorfeo!-Una especie de bola de energía que había salido del pico de Falcore y de la varita de Harry viajaba hacía Voldemort, deshizo el Avada Kedavra y le dio en el pecho a la altura del corazón.  
  
-¡Zafra Rimuntio!- Draco había dejado Nock Out a su padre y se disponía a atacar a Lockhart cuando un destello ambarino proveniente de la varita de este los hizo desaparecer a el y a Voldemort.  
  
-Ese desgraciado de Lockhart los transportó a otro lugar-  
  
-Debía de estar muy lastimado por que dejo a estos dos aquí-  
  
En ese momento llegaba Dumbledore seguido de Sirius, Remus, Arabella y Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué paso aquí?- Dumbledore estaba algo sorprendido por la escena.  
  
-Profesor mire hay que llevar a esta alumna a la enfermería- Sirius cargaba en brazos a Cho.  
  
-Sirius lleva a la Srta. Chang con Madame Pomfrey, Arabella y Remus amarren bien a Lucius y a Peter no dejen que se escapen; enciérrenlos en la sala del Fénix allí ningún poder oscuro entrara y los liberara, en cuanto a ustedes dos hagan el favor de seguirme a mi despacho-  
  
Hermione estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando.  
  
-Srta. Granger usted también venga por favor-  
  
Los tres jóvenes siguieron al director hasta el interior de su despacho.  
  
-Bien quiero que me cuenten todo con lujo de detalles-  
  
Harry le contó a Dumbledore desde que llego a la terraza hasta que Gilderoy se desvaneció con Voldemort.  
  
-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó-  
  
-Veo con gran satisfacción que ustedes dos pudieron hacer frente a Voldemort aunque este no este todavía en pleno uso de su poder, no se como fue que venció la barrera protectora del castillo pero supongo que si Gilderoy estaba con el eso significa que pudo ser aquella la razón, la Srta. Granger por lo que puedo apreciar es la persona que escogieron, eso esta muy bien-  
  
-Profesor, la Srta. Chang esta recuperándose, al parecer durante la batalla le alcanzo algún hechizo y salio herida- Sirius acababa de entrar.  
  
-Srta. Granger haga el favor de mandar este mensaje por lechuza al ministro de magia diciéndole que tenemos capturados a Lucius Malfoy y a Peter Pettigrew, regrese inmediatamente-  
  
-ESE DESGRACIADO ESTA AQUÍ, QUIERO VERLO- Sirius estaba furibundo.  
  
-Tranquilo Sirius, tendremos que esperar al ministro y hacer algunas pruebas para la "Orden"; Harry, Draco hagan el favor de esperar en el salón que esta a un lado de la mesa de los profesores en el comedor-  
  
Los dos jóvenes salieron rumbo al lugar señalado, pasaron 15 minutos y entro Hermione acompañada de Arabella.  
  
-Hola chicos les traje compañía- Arabella señalo a Hermione y se retiro.  
  
-¿Estuvo dura su batalla?-  
  
-Algo, por cierto Dragonar ¿Cómo te sientes por haber capturado a tu padre?-  
  
-Libre y feliz por haberme liberado de ese peso de encima-  
  
Estuvieron platicando por un lapso de 1 hora y vieron que dentro de 2 horas sería el partido de Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff.  
  
-Antes de que empiece el siguiente partido, ustedes tres deberán pasar una prueba para saber que tal están sus habilidades; Srta. Granger usted también hará la prueba, nos basaremos en las habilidades que tiene y que sabemos que puede desarrollar- Dumbledore había entrado en el saloncito.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Este es uno de mis capis favoritos, DISFRÚTENLO R/r!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Los primeros partidos de Quidditch

Capitulo 9: Los Primeros Partidos De Quidditch.  
  
Durante la cena Harry no probó bocado alguno, se levanto de su lugar y se retiro silenciosamente del comedor, mientras que Hermione lo veía retirarse con un gesto pensativo, Cho se preguntaba que le estaría pasando.  
  
-¡Hey! Harry, esperame- Draco le había dado alcance en el pasillo principal.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Draco?- Harry le hablo sin siquiera voltear a verlo, solamente aminoro el paso, pero no se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si hablamos en un lugar más tranquilo?-  
  
Los dos estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una terraza tan conocida por ambos, ese era su lugar favorito para descansar y pensar (era la terraza en donde se quedaron dormidos contemplando las estrellas). Durante un rato nadie dijo nada, solamente se miraban el uno al otro.  
  
-¿Qué opinas?- Harry parecía haber llegado al límite.  
  
-No entendí, ¿Qué opino de que? Cornamenta-  
  
-Sabes de que estoy hablando, se que nos viste a Herm y a mi, aparte nos escuchaste o me equivoco-  
  
-¡Ah! Te refieres al beso que te dio ella, fue largo y muy intenso por lo que pude ver-  
  
-El Sr. Malfoy tiene razón Harry Potter-  
  
-¿Dobby tu también viste?-  
  
-Si señor, pasa que fui a dejar comida de Harry Potter y amigos, los observe a la distancia señor, no quise ser inoportuno señor-  
  
-Dobby debes de prometer que no dirás nada a nadie ¿OK?-  
  
-Si señor Dobby promete no contar a nadie nada señor, Harry Potter hizo libre a Dobby, Harry Potter puede confiarle sus secretos a Dobby, Dobby guarda los secretos de Dumbledore, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy muy bien señor, nadie se enterara-  
  
-Eso espero Dobby, y ahora comprendo por que cuando llegamos había comida en la cabaña-  
  
-En cuanto a lo otro Cornamenta espero que sepas lo que haces, no me parece justo que se engañe a Cho-  
  
-No la estoy engañando, Herm va a cortar con Ron y va a pensar mejor las cosas veras que dentro de poco volverán a andar de tortolos-  
  
-Eso no me parece, ¿Qué dices si vamos tu yo a la cabaña de la pradera a practicar?-  
  
-Avisemos a Dumbledore y nos llevamos a Dobby como protección-  
  
-Dobby puede acompañarlos, será un honor y placer señor-  
  
Los tres se encaminaron hacía el despacho del director pero surgió algo inesperado.  
  
-¡Hey! Chicos, acabo de hablar con el director y nos ha dado permiso de quedarnos en la cabaña de la pradera, con la condición de que estemos aquí mañana antes del primer partido.- Hermione se les había adelantado y pensado más rápido que los dos.  
  
Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña y se hubieron instalados, Harry salio y se quedo recostado sobre la hierba fría y húmeda por la brisa nocturna; Dobby les preparo algo de cenar a los dos jóvenes (Hermione si ceno en el colegio).  
  
-Harry ¿A Dónde vas?- Hermione había puesto una cara de preocupación.  
  
-Voy a caminar un rato, necesito despejar la mente y prepararme para el partido de mañana, además de que necesito ver que voy a decir cuando me vean llegar con tan magnifica ave- Harry había señalado a Falcore, desde el día en que el director les dijo que los llevaran siempre consigo no lo habían hecho, el día de mañana lo harían.  
  
Al día siguiente se despertaron muy temprano y vieron con felicidad que el buen elfo domestico ya tenía preparado el desayuno.  
  
-Ven Dobby siéntate tu también a comer con nosotros- Draco le había asignado un lugar a Dobby.  
  
Dobby se sentó feliz de ver que su antiguo amo lo empezaba a respetar y a tratar bien.  
  
-Y Harry no piensa desayunar- Hermione no quería empezar a comer si el no estaba presente.  
  
-No lo se, iré a ver que pasa- Draco se levanto y fue hasta el dormitorio donde debía estar Harry.  
  
Toco a la puerta y nadie contesto, abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto.  
  
-No esta en su cama, por lo que pude ver ni siquiera durmió aquí-  
  
-Draco no debe preocuparse por Harry Potter señor, Harry Potter salio desde la madrugada a caminar-  
  
Draco se sentó de nuevo al lado de Dobby y en susurro, para que no lo escuchara Hermione le dijo:  
  
-Eso no es cierto Dobby, pero no te preocupes que no diré nada-  
  
Después de desayunar decidieron salir un rato a la pradera y practicar un poco de magia con sus Fénix, estuvieron así 2 horas hasta que a lo lejos se veía que se acercaba una persona con un andar cansado y lento, Draco vio algo que lo dejo pálido y salio corriendo hacía donde estaba esa persona.  
  
-Harry ¿que te paso?- Draco Había llegado justo en el momento en el que su amigo estaba a punto de desfallecer, lo cargo sobre su hombro y lo llevo hasta la cabaña. -Dobby trae agua del río y una manta delgada-  
  
-¿Qué le paso Draco?- Hermione había entrado justo cuando Dobby salía, estaba preocupada por la condición de Harry.  
  
-No lo se-  
  
-Saben lo difícil que es mantener el equilibrio en la punta más estrecha de la cascada, con todo ese viento dándote de pleno- Harry apenas podía hablar.  
  
-Tengo solamente una pregunta, ¿Qué hacías allá arriba?-  
  
-Practicar, Draco, Practicar-  
  
En ese momento llego Falcore y se poso al lado de su amo, le dejo caer unas tenues lágrimas y Harry se recupero al 100%.  
  
-Gracias Falcore, no sabía donde te habías metido después del incidente, pero me alegro que hayas regresado con bien-  
  
Después de que Harry desayuno, los tres amigos se encaminaron hacía el castillo, pues el primer partido sería dentro de 3 horas.  
  
Llegaron al castillo una hora antes del primer partido el cual sería Slytherin Vs Ravenclaw.  
  
-No vayas a lastimar a Cho, Draco o te las veras conmigo-  
  
-No te preocupes Cornamenta no pasara nada-  
  
Draco se fue a los vestidores a cambiarse, mientras que Hermione se retiraba a la grada de la Casa Gryffindor y Harry se dirigía a ver a Cho.  
  
-Hola Amor ¿Cómo estas?- Cho le dio un efusivo beso a Harry.  
  
-Bien y tu estas lista, no importa si ganas o pierdes, recuerda que ahora Draco es tu amigo y que pase lo que pase se respetaran dentro y fuera del terreno de juego- Por alguna extraña razón el beso no lo disfruto.  
  
-Claro que si, espero verte en la grada de Ravenclaw, apoyándome-  
  
-Creo que estaré en una grada neutral, tal vez al lado del Profesor Dumbledore-  
  
-Bueno siendo así me voy-  
  
Cho se estaba yendo cuando Harry la alcanzo, le dio un beso de buena suerte (beso el cual tampoco disfruto) y se retiro a buscar un lugar en zona neutral. Llego hasta la grada de los profesores.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-  
  
-Claro que si, imagino que quieres estar en terreno neutral, ¿no es cierto?-  
  
-SI-  
  
Harry se sentó a un lado del Director; estaba rodeado de conocidos, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Flitwick, McGonagall y Fleur.  
  
-Hola Harry, me dicen que tu novia esta en el equipo de Ravenclaw, ¿Quién es?- Fleur lo había saludado con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
  
-Hola Fleur, tienes razón mi novia es la buscadora de Ravenclaw- El termino novia lo dijo algo desganado, solo tres personas parecían haberse dado cuenta de ello y le miraron muy inquisitivamente, pero Harry ni cuenta se dio.  
  
-Y a que equipo le vas Harry-  
  
-Estoy en terreno neutral Fleur, no tengo preferencia en este momento-  
  
El partido comenzó de forma pareja para los dos equipos, al cabo de 45 minutos el marcador estaba 250/100 Favor Slytherin, ni Draco ni Cho habían visto la snitch; Harry desvío la vista hacia uno de los postes de Slytherin y vio un destello dorado; la snitch estaba a solo unos metros de Draco.  
  
Harry se levanto de su lugar y se disponía a retirarse cuando una voz lo detuvo.  
  
-¡Hey! Harry no vas a ver como acaba el partido-  
  
-No Sirius ya se como va a terminar-  
  
Así ¿Cómo?- Lo dijo en un tono burlón.  
  
-Empate a 300 puntos, la snitch esta ubicada en un poste de Slytherin, Cho la va a atrapar haciendo dos fintas para alejar a Draco y a la tercera se va a lanzar por ella, le sacara ventaja a Draco por medio metro y ganara; el partido acabara dentro de 4 minutos-  
  
Harry se despidió de todos los allí presentes, estaba llegando a la entrada del castillo cuando escucho:  
  
-Pero miren eso Cho ha apurado su escoba en dirección de Malfoy- Lee Jordán comentaba con entusiasmo la jugada de Cho.  
  
Harry sonrió y se fue directo a su sala común, estuvo sentado en un sillón cerca del fuego hasta que llegaron sus dos amigos, venían discutiendo y ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia de Harry.  
  
-Dame una razón Hermione, ¿Por qué quieres cortar conmigo?-  
  
-Mira Ron ya te lo dije necesito tiempo para ordenar mis ideas y sentimientos-  
  
-Primero no me dejas siquiera que te de un beso en todo este tiempo que llevamos de novios, te desapareces de clases y no llegas a dormir, te vas con Draco y Harry, de Harry n desconfío pero si me estas cambiando por ese Malfoy te juro que me las pagas Hermione-  
  
A Harry el hecho de que Ron confiara en el lo hacía sentir mal.  
  
-No Ron no te esta cambiando por Draco, solamente respeta sus decisiones, dale tiempo y ya después veremos, recuerda "Si amas algo déjalo libre, si vuelve a ti siempre fue tuyo, si no nunca lo fue"-  
  
Sus dos amigos voltearon al lugar donde provenía la voz, fue hasta entonces cuando vieron a su amigo sentado, con una pierna cruzada sobre el muslo de la otra y con gesto pensativo.  
  
-No defiendas a ese Malfoy, Harry, Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que Hermione significa para mí-  
  
-Si lo se Ron, y por lo mismo te digo que le des la oportunidad que te esta pidiendo, tu no ganas nada pero si no lo haces perderás mucho-  
  
-Esta bien, Hermione será como tu quieras, ahora si me disculpan iré a mi cama a recostarme no me siento bien-  
  
Ron subió a los dormitorios, mientras que Harry se disponía a salir en busca de Draco, necesitaba desahogarse y tener un poco de dialogo silencioso.  
  
-Harry, Gracias por haberme ayudado- Hermione se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su "amigo".  
  
Después de deambular por todo es castillo en busca de Draco, lo encontro por fin sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza que siempre frecuentaban, no se encontraba solo estaba con Ginny y con Cho.  
  
-Que hay Dragonar, te busque por todo el castillo, debí de haber sabido que estarías aquí-  
  
-Adelante Cornamenta siéntate-  
  
Harry se sentó en una de las sillas cerca del barandal de piedra, había algo en su rostro que indicaba miedo, preocupación e inseguridad.  
  
-¿Qué tienes amor?-  
  
-Nada, ven siéntate aquí linda- Harry jalo a Cho hacia el y la sentó en su regazo.  
  
-Saben acabo de presenciar la ruptura entre Ron y Hermione, al parecer ella esta algo desorientada y pues necesita ordenar sus ideas, Ron pensó que era por que lo estaba cambiando por ti Dragonar-  
  
-Vaya, que acaso no sabe que ando con su hermana, además como iba yo a cambiar esta belleza por alguna otra chica, aunque las haya bonitas para mi no hay nada más hermoso que este rostro-  
  
Estuvieron platicando de trivialidades hasta que un fuerte estruendo acompañado por una explosión los sacudió.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando?- Cho estaba algo asustada.  
  
-Vaya pero si es el Gran Harry Potter y el Malfoy Traidor, saludos, veo que estaban ocupados- una voz áspera y sibilante parecida a una serpiente les hablaba desde el polvo que se había levantado.  
  
Draco y Harry, de inmediato supieron de quien era esa voz.  
  
-Voldemort disgusto en verte de nuevo, asqueroso asesino- Harry ya estaba de pie y con un hechizo sencillo despejo el polvo.  
  
-Vaya pero si es el asqueroso- Draco ya estaba en pie y con la varita en mano.  
  
-No deberías de tener un poco de respeto, sucio traidor-  
  
-Respeto solo a una persona, y esa no eres Tú-  
  
-Te enseñare a respetar a Lord Voldemort; "Crucio"-  
  
Unas chispas de color amarillo salieron de la varita de Voldemort, pero algo las desvaneció en el aire.  
  
-Asquerosa muchacha no debiste de entrometerte; "Crucio"-  
  
El ataque fue contra Cho, pero esta vez Draco las desvió con un hechizo escudo.  
  
-Vaya estáis preparados para todo, pero creo que ustedes dos no podrán contra 4 de nosotros, adelante Mortífagos-  
  
De las espaldas de Voldemort surgieron tres Mortífagos, los cuales por las voces Harry pudo reconocer fácilmente.  
  
-Ginny, busca a Dumbledore, Rápido- La pelirroja salió corriendo en busca del director.  
  
-Déjenla que se vaya, cuando llegue Dumbledore estos dos estarán muertos-  
  
-Muy bien Harry arreglaremos cuentas- Una voz aguda y chillona le hablaba.  
  
-Hola Colagusano, tiempo sin verte, asqueroso roedor-  
  
-Vaya Harry la tienes un poco difícil ¿no?- Draco estaba a la defensiva. -Cho ponte detrás de nosotros-  
  
-Draco, ya viste con quien te toco-  
  
-No, ¿con quien?-  
  
-Tu padre y Gilderoy; a mi con Colagusano y Voldemort-  
  
-Chiquilla será mejor que te prepares después de matar a Harry seguirás tu-  
  
-No lo creo Voldemort, ¡Rampella!- Un destello dorado salio de la varita de Harry y le dio en pleno pecho a Voldemort.  
  
-¡Rimpudio!- Draco había atacado a su padre.  
  
-No volverás a ver la luz Harry- Colagusano estaba levantando su varita cuando un rayo dorado le dio en pleno rostro, mientras que a Gilderoy le daba un rayo negro en el abdomen.  
  
Falcore y Angelick estaban listos y dispuestos a combatir al lado de sus amos.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? ¿De Dónde lo sacaste?- Lucius miraba al ave con mirada distante, le dolía el golpe que había recibido.  
  
-Así que tienes un Fénix, pues ambos morirán "Avada Kedavra"- Un destello verde viajaba hacía Harry y Falcore.  
  
-¡Ramma Sorfeo!-Una especie de bola de energía que había salido del pico de Falcore y de la varita de Harry viajaba hacía Voldemort, deshizo el Avada Kedavra y le dio en el pecho a la altura del corazón.  
  
-¡Zafra Rimuntio!- Draco había dejado Nock Out a su padre y se disponía a atacar a Lockhart cuando un destello ambarino proveniente de la varita de este los hizo desaparecer a el y a Voldemort.  
  
-Ese desgraciado de Lockhart los transportó a otro lugar-  
  
-Debía de estar muy lastimado por que dejo a estos dos aquí-  
  
En ese momento llegaba Dumbledore seguido de Sirius, Remus, Arabella y Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué paso aquí?- Dumbledore estaba algo sorprendido por la escena.  
  
-Profesor mire hay que llevar a esta alumna a la enfermería- Sirius cargaba en brazos a Cho.  
  
-Sirius lleva a la Srta. Chang con Madame Pomfrey, Arabella y Remus amarren bien a Lucius y a Peter no dejen que se escapen; enciérrenlos en la sala del Fénix allí ningún poder oscuro entrara y los liberara, en cuanto a ustedes dos hagan el favor de seguirme a mi despacho-  
  
Hermione estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando.  
  
-Srta. Granger usted también venga por favor-  
  
Los tres jóvenes siguieron al director hasta el interior de su despacho.  
  
-Bien quiero que me cuenten todo con lujo de detalles-  
  
Harry le contó a Dumbledore desde que llego a la terraza hasta que Gilderoy se desvaneció con Voldemort.  
  
-Y eso fue todo lo que pasó-  
  
-Veo con gran satisfacción que ustedes dos pudieron hacer frente a Voldemort aunque este no este todavía en pleno uso de su poder, no se como fue que venció la barrera protectora del castillo pero supongo que si Gilderoy estaba con el eso significa que pudo ser aquella la razón, la Srta. Granger por lo que puedo apreciar es la persona que escogieron, eso esta muy bien-  
  
-Profesor, la Srta. Chang esta recuperándose, al parecer durante la batalla le alcanzo algún hechizo y salio herida- Sirius acababa de entrar.  
  
-Srta. Granger haga el favor de mandar este mensaje por lechuza al ministro de magia diciéndole que tenemos capturados a Lucius Malfoy y a Peter Pettigrew, regrese inmediatamente-  
  
-ESE DESGRACIADO ESTA AQUÍ, QUIERO VERLO- Sirius estaba furibundo.  
  
-Tranquilo Sirius, tendremos que esperar al ministro y hacer algunas pruebas para la "Orden"; Harry, Draco hagan el favor de esperar en el salón que esta a un lado de la mesa de los profesores en el comedor-  
  
Los dos jóvenes salieron rumbo al lugar señalado, pasaron 15 minutos y entro Hermione acompañada de Arabella.  
  
-Hola chicos les traje compañía- Arabella señalo a Hermione y se retiro.  
  
-¿Estuvo dura su batalla?-  
  
-Algo, por cierto Dragonar ¿Cómo te sientes por haber capturado a tu padre?-  
  
-Libre y feliz por haberme liberado de ese peso de encima-  
  
Estuvieron platicando por un lapso de 1 hora y vieron que dentro de 2 horas sería el partido de Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff.  
  
-Antes de que empiece el siguiente partido, ustedes tres deberán pasar una prueba para saber que tal están sus habilidades; Srta. Granger usted también hará la prueba, nos basaremos en las habilidades que tiene y que sabemos que puede desarrollar- Dumbledore había entrado en el saloncito. 


	10. La Orden del Fénix

Capitulo 10: La Orden Del Fénix.  
  
Siguieron a Dumbledore hasta un lugar que parecía ser un jardín; nunca lo habían visto; era inmenso, cubierto por rosales de 20 metros de altura (por medio de magia habían alcanzado esa altura).  
  
-Cada uno tomara una ruta distinta, durante el transcurso del recorrido se encontraran con obstáculos y peligros que deberán de confrontar con ayuda de su fénix-  
  
Cada uno tomo un camino diferente y al cabo de 10 minutos se empezo a ver chispas de diferentes colores en distintos lugares, se escuchaban cantos de fénix y gritos de hechizos; el recorrido duro exactamente 1 hora 45 minutos, los tres salieron algo cansados y doloridos.  
  
-Muchachos hagan el favor de sentarse y descansar un poco, me reuniré con Sirius para ver que tal hicieron la prueba, Remus se quedara aquí con ustedes y después de que se recuperen un poco los llevara al campo de Quidditch; si se sienten todavía cansados les dará una poción revitalizante-  
  
Dumbledore los dejo en compañía de Remus mientras que el se retiraba a su despacho para ver los resultados de las pruebas presentadas por los jóvenes.  
  
-Y bien Sirius ¿Qué resultados tienes?-  
  
-Albus, Harry, Draco y Hermione se enfrentaron a un total de 60 ejercicios los cuales estuvieron de la siguiente forma:-  
  
15 Ejercicios de 5º curso.  
  
15 Ejercicios de 6º curso.  
  
10 Ejercicios de 7º curso.  
  
20 Ejercicios de Auror de nivel principiante para Hermione.  
  
20 Ejercicios de Auror nivel intermedio 2 para Draco y Harry.  
  
-Los tres hicieron bien su trabajo y no tuvieron contratiempos, Harry y Draco terminaron antes de lo previsto, así que decidimos saber que tanto podían soportar- Sirius hablaba con nerviosismo, y más aun si agregamos la mirada de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Qué hicieron Sirius?-  
  
-Les colocamos 20 Ejercicios de Auror nivel Avanzado-  
  
-Imagino que de nivel 1 ¿no?-  
  
-No Albus, fueron de Ultimo nivel, digamos que de graduación, y aun así los pasaron sin problemas-  
  
Dumbledore estaba sorprendido de que dos estudiantes de Hogwarts de 5º curso (aunque se tratara de Harry y Draco) habían presentado ese tipo de ejercicios y salir bien librados.  
  
-No creo que Harry haya asestado un golpe a Voldemort sin siquiera causarle daño, sabemos que el esta débil y aun así se creía capaz de herir a Harry, pero no lo logro y ahora sabe a que atenerse- Sirius había reflexionado un poco las cosas.  
  
-No creo que ataque a Harry en un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que recupere plenamente sus poderes- Dumbledore parecía sentirse orgulloso y tranquilo de lo que había pasado. -Será mejor que nos demos prisa para ver el partido de Harry-  
  
Los dos salieron del despacho con rumbo al campo de Quidditch donde el partido ya estaba 50 a 0 favor Gryffindor.  
  
-Hola Joven Malfoy, ¿Cómo esta?-  
  
-Bien profesor Black-  
  
-¿Qué tal están jugando?-  
  
-Ron esta manteniendo a raya a los Cazadores de Hufflepuff sin ningún problema, Hermione esta haciendo excelente tripleta con Alicia y Angelina, los gemelos están en plena forma y Harry ya tiene localizada la snitch; solo esta disfrutando del partido-  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que ya vio la snitch?-  
  
-La vi en sus ojos-  
  
Sirius ya no hizo ningún comentario, se limito a ver el partido.  
  
-Harry te veo en el comedor para platicar- Draco se había levantado de su asiento y le grito a Harry a manera de despedida.  
  
-Draco ¿Cómo va a terminar el partido?-  
  
-250 a 50 favor Gryffindor profesor Dumbledore-  
  
Draco se fue en medio de miradas de sorpresa por la escena antes dada. Para sorpresa de todos los que escucharon la respuesta de Draco, Harry agarro la snitch en una especie de variación del Amago de Wronski.  
  
Al finalizar el partido Harry fue en busca de Draco.  
  
-Y bien Dragonar, ¿Qué me querías decir?-  
  
-Necesitamos hablar Tu y Yo solos, sin que nadie nos escuche, que te parece si nos buscamos un mejor lugar donde podamos platicar a gusto, sin intromisiones-  
  
-Adelante vayamos en busca de ese lugar-  
  
Los dos deambularon por las inmediaciones del castillo hasta que llegaron al jardín donde habían estado hace rato examinando el lugar con calma pudieron ver que había un tipo de quiosco donde podían sentarse y mirar a la única entrada por si venía alguien para dar por zanjada la conversación.  
  
-Y bien, adelante creo que podemos hablar con tranquilidad-  
  
-Hermione ya corto con Ronald, tu mismo lo dijiste, al parecer ese beso que te dio tuvo una reacción en ti, Cho nos lo estaba contando antes de que llegaras, decía que en los vestidores te dio un beso y que no lo respondiste como sueles hacerlo y que tu le diste un beso de suerte pero que fue mas por compromiso que por otra cosa ¿Qué esta pasando? Y ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-  
  
-Tienes razón en cuanto a los besos que le di a Cho no los disfrute, fue como si no sintiera nada por ella, en cuanto a lo que voy a hacer con respecto a lo de Ron y Herm no lo se; tal vez tratar de calmar a Ron y hablar con el haber que logro-  
  
-Hermano, Hermione esta loca por ti y parece ser que tú todavía no te has dado cuenta de que tú le correspondes de igual manera-  
  
-Estas loco, para nada-  
  
-No te oyes muy convencido-  
  
-Tienes razón tu eres una de las dos personas que no puedo engañar-  
  
-¿Quién es la otra?-  
  
-Hermione-  
  
-Ves lo que te digo, la traes clavada en el fondo, muy en el fondo, pero pronto saldrá a flote-  
  
-Y si tienes razón y lo que dices es verdad ¿Cómo se lo digo a Cho?-  
  
-Tengo el presentimiento de que lo tuyo con Cho no pasa de este día-  
  
-Vaya y yo que pensé que era el único que tenía esta sensación-  
  
-Creo que Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros-  
  
-Cierto ya lleva demasiado tiempo allí parado- a pesar de que los dos estaban de espaldas a la entrada pudieron sentir al Director, el cual los estaba observando.  
  
Se acercaron hasta al viejo profesor.  
  
-Muchachos, hay un salón en el 7º piso hagan el favor de estar adentro a las 19:00, su presencia es importante, estarán varios conocidos, la Srta. Granger también asistirá, no lleguen tarde, la contraseña es "Byron", creo que la Srta. Chang esta despierta y querrá ver a uno de ustedes-  
  
El director se dio media vuelta y se retiro del jardín, mientras tanto Harry y Draco se dirigían a la enfermería para ver como se encontraba Cho; al llegar se toparon con Madam Pomfrey la cual les dijo que solo podían estar 15 minutos que se encontraba débil y que necesitaba mucho reposo.  
  
-Hola Cho ¿Cómo estas?-  
  
-Hola Harry, Draco; estoy bien y ustedes por lo que veo salieron bien librados de la batalla-  
  
-No podemos decir lo mismo de ti, te dije que te pusieras detrás de nosotros, ¿Por qué no hiciste caso?-  
  
-De que hablas Draco, claro que me puse detrás suyo-  
  
-Ambos sabemos que no es cierto-  
  
-Pensé que por ser la novia de Harry y tomar las clases de Duelo, Encantamientos, Artes Oscuras y practicar desarmes podría ser de utilidad; pero veo que solo fui un estorbo y en el fuego cruzado me dio un hechizo aturdidor y pues aquí estoy-  
  
-No por saber todo eso debiste de arriesgarte, Draco y yo estamos mejor preparados por que tomamos clases especiales y realizamos trabajos y practicas con nuestros Fénix's-Señalaba a Falcore, además por su tono de voz estaba un poco enojado.  
  
-No lo sabía, perdón-  
  
-Draco quédate tu si quieres no me siento bien iré al dormitorio a recostarme, recuperate pronto Cho- Harry le dio un ligero beso en los labios, una sombra de lo que eran ates esos besos.  
  
-No olvides la cita de las 19:00-  
  
-Allí estaré-  
  
Harry salio de la enfermería, estaba algo enojado, triste y pensativo.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa Draco?-  
  
-No se si deba decírtelo, creo que no me corresponde ser yo quien te lo diga-  
  
-Esta interesado en otra persona ¿cierto?-  
  
-Necesitas descansar y recuperarte, cuando salgas de aquí platicaras con el, lo único que te puedo decir es que hemos tenido tanto trabajo y presiones que es una verdadera suerte que no pierda la cabeza yo también-  
  
Draco se despidió de Cho con un beso en la frente y tenía planeado ir al lago para sentarse un rato y ver volar a Angelick por los cielos, eso lo calmaría y distraería un rato. Estaba cruzando la puerta principal cuando.  
  
-Malfoy, quédate donde estas estupido-  
  
-Vaya legua que te cargas Weasley, ¿Qué deseas?-  
  
-Se que andas con mi hermana y que pretendes robarme a Hermione, ya me robaste la amistad de Harry y ahora me quieres robar a mi novia, ¿Quién te crees que eres?-  
  
-Estas malinterpretando las cosas, debes de calmarte u ocurrirán cosas que ninguno de los dos desearíamos-  
  
-No me tomes por un idiota, se muy bien el tipo de gente que eres, te pareces a tu padre, eres un Mortífago-  
  
-Mi padre esta capturado y por si te interesa yo lo capture, esta esperando que llegue el ministro de magia para ser enjuiciado; para tu información y por si no lo sabias Harry y Yo nos enfrentamos hace rato a Voldemort, Gilderoy, Pettigrew y a mi padre, protegí a tu hermana de morir a manos de ese asqueroso asesino; no pido las gracias, lo hubiera hecho aunque ella no fuera nada mío-  
  
-Y quieres que te aplauda-  
  
-No, solamente piensa en lo que vas a hacer antes de actuar, puedo leer todos tus movimientos, además si me enfrente a dos Mortífagos crees que no podré contigo, estas muy equivocado si crees que podrás hacerme daño Weasley-  
  
-No estés tan seguro Malfoy, podrás ser fuerte pero una cosa si es segura limpio no te vas-  
  
Ambos adoptaron pose de duelo pero antes de que pudieran empezar un destello dorado y otro azul los detuvieron.  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando Dragonar?-  
  
-Ron ¿Qué tenias planeado hacer?-  
  
-Hermione llevate a Dragonar, necesito hablar con Ron a solas-  
  
Una vez que se fueron Hermione y Draco, Harry encaro a Ron.  
  
-Y bien ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué creías que ibas a conseguir con encarar a Draco?-  
  
-No lo defiendas Harry, me esta bajando a la novia-  
  
-Ron ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Y me respondes con sinceridad-  
  
-Si claro adelante-  
  
-¿Estas molesto por que Herm te corto a ti y no tu a ella?, ¿realmente la querías o ya te estaba aburriendo?-  
  
-¿Cómo preguntas eso? Claro que la quería no se como se te ocurre decir esas tarugadas-  
  
-Ron, puedo ver las respuestas en tus ojos, no me mientas, ambos sabemos la verdad-  
  
-Dices saberlo, bien dime que es lo que según tu yo siento-  
  
-Estas algo fastidiado por que tu relación con Herm no resulto como tú esperabas, al principio pensaste que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, pero te diste cuenta de que realmente no estas muy enamorado de ella y estabas buscando un pretexto para CORTARLA y ella te dio viaje antes, y por eso buscaste desquitarte con Draco, por eso dijiste que el te daba baje, pero ¿si hubiera sido yo el que te diera baje? ¿Qué harías?-  
  
-no busque desquitarme, lo que pasa es que todavía desconfió de el, en cambio en ti si y se que no harías eso-  
  
-Tan seguro estas de eso, no confíes demasiado-  
  
Harry dio la media vuelta y se fue de allí dejando un sorprendido Ron boquiabierto.  
  
-Y bien ¿Qué paso?- Draco interrogo a Harry en cuanto este llego al jardín del kiosco en medio.  
  
-Nada-  
  
-Vaya que cortante-  
  
-Muchachos los estaba buscando, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que estaban aquí- Hermione acababa de llegar.  
  
De repente al verla en ese momento, Harry sintió una leve punzada en la nuca y todo se torno borroso para el.  
  
-Godric, ha ocurrido un desastre-  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado Madeline?-  
  
-Han derrotado a todo el ejercito de Rowena, esta indefensa ante los ataques de Salazar-  
  
-Manda de inmediato a Draconier, y dile que proteja a Rowena y que la traiga al Castillo Gryffindor para aquí resguardar su seguridad e integridad-  
  
-Y la hija de Rowena ¿Qué haremos con ella? Corre demasiado peligro-  
  
-Manda al segundo hombre de confianza, que la escolte hasta un lugar seguro, el Esposo de Rowena ha muerto y si el destino de la madre de la criatura es el mismo, ella estará mejor en una familia que no tenga nada que ver con la magia, jamás será llamada para tomar clases en Hogwarts, por lo menos no en un buen tiempo, hasta que llegue el momento-  
  
Harry vio todo borroso de nuevo y después de un instante escucho voces de nuevo.  
  
-Señor Godric traigo ante usted a la Dama Rowena Ravenclaw- Atrás de Draconier entro una señora como de 28 años de edad, cabellera castaña, ojos marrón, y sonrisa hermosa.  
  
-Bienvenida Rowena, estas en tu casa y por lo mismo sientete como en tal-  
  
-Gracias Godric, te agradezco la preocupación y el asilo dado-  
  
De repente fue como despertar de un sueño.  
  
-Dama Rowena- Harry había fijado su vista en Hermione.  
  
-Harry ¿estas bien?- Draco lo ayudo a incorporarse.  
  
-¿Por qué me llamaste así?- Hermione no sabía si molestarse por como la había llamado su amigo o preocuparse por el.  
  
-Será mejor que te lo lleves a la sala común y que descanse un rato- Draco le ayudo a Hermione a transportarlo hasta las escaleras.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-  
  
-Que Harry te explique, el lo sabe de antemano ¿verdad viejo?-  
  
Harry solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, todavía estaba pensativo en el sueño que había tenido hace unos instantes. Después de llegar a la sala común Harry se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea; tenía el rostro fijo en el fuego y parecía esperar una respuesta de parte del fuego a todas sus respuestas.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a Harry Hermione?- Una pequeña pelirroja se había acercado.  
  
-No lo se Ginny, ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?-  
  
-Esta con Fred y con George, parece como si lo que pasó el año pasado estuviera sucediendo de nuevo-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-  
  
-Ron se esta juntando con los gemelos, Harry y el casi ni se hablan, y tu y el parecen estar distanciados-  
  
Ginny tenía razón todo parecía estar repitiéndose.  
  
-Harry Dumbledore me ha dicho que esta sorprendido y que puede que lo que estas pensando sea cierto- Draco había asomado la cabeza por entre el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
-Me lo estaba imaginando, y me temo que si es cierto va correr demasiado peligro, todavía es inexperta, no tiene el mismo nivel-  
  
-Pero lo puede llegar a tener y tu lo sabes, salúdame a Ginny dile que la veré después de cenar y recuerda que a las siete tenemos que bajar a ver que ocurre, me voy a descansar un rato te veo luego- y su cabeza desapareció con un ligero "plin".  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y antes de empezar a subir la escalera.  
  
Draco te manda saludar Ginny, además creo que tienes razón, las cosas están como el curso pasado y no vislumbro cuando se solucionara; y para acabarla de fregar me han confirmado algo que he estado pensando desde hace rato- Harry empezo a subir por la escalera.  
  
-Parecía preocupado ¿Verdad Hermione?-  
  
-Si Ginny, nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos tenía ese semblante-  
  
En ese momento entro la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Srta. Granger haga el favor de darle esta carta al Sr. Potter en cuanto lo vea-Y así como entro, salio.  
  
-Se la daré en este momento, tal vez pueda hablar con el por un momento-  
  
Hermione subió, encontro la puerta del dormitorio abierta y entro sin tocar; lo que vio la dejo con el ojo cuadrado.  
  
Harry te ha sentado de maravilla el Quidditch- Era Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Harry estaba de espaldas a la chica y solamente vestía una licra.  
  
-Durante las vacaciones estuve yendo a un gimnasio Muggle, resulto bastante entretenido-  
  
-Y ¿Quién te dio esa idea?-Ron también estaba sorprendido de ver lo fuerte que estaba su amigo.  
  
-Hermione, ella estuvo asistiendo conmigo a hacer ejercicio, por lo que pude notar también ella logro un buen cuerpo, fina figura y bonita silueta-  
  
-¡Ejem!, ¡Ejem!, Disculpa Harry; Dumbledore te envía esto- Hermione estaba algo sonrojada por el comentario de Harry, de reojo pudo ver que Ron la miraba entre molesto y sorprendido. -Bueno creo que no debería de estar aquí, así que me retiro-  
  
Antes de irse le lanzo a Harry una mirada de exploración (de pies a cabeza).  
  
-Vaya Chica, entra te ve semidesnudo, te da una carta, te examina por no decir que te encuera con la vista y se va ¿Qué cosas no?-Seamus parecía algo desconcertado.  
  
-Si Harry, parece que no te molestaste, y ese comentario a que se debió- Ron estaba furibundo.  
  
-A nada sin importancia Ron, ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a ducharme-  
  
-Y no vas a leer la carta Harry-  
  
-No Seamus; lo haré mas al rato, por cierto no es que desconfíe de ustedes pero por si las dudas- Harry agarro el sobre y lo guardo a un costado de su licra.  
  
-Vaya desconfianza- Ron le grito medio molesto.  
  
Después de la ducha, se recostó sobre su cama y se quedo medio dormido.  
  
-Hermione espera-  
  
Hermione estaba caminando por el patio de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Draco?-  
  
-Sucede que quiero platicar un rato contigo, ¿puedo?-  
  
-Claro que si, ¿Dónde quieres platicar?-  
  
-Sígueme- Draco la condujo hasta el jardín al que siempre acudía con Harry, se sentaron en unas bancas dentro del kiosco.  
  
-Y bien ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres decirme?-  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando por tu cabeza?-  
  
-No se a que te refieres-  
  
-Tronaste con Ron para ordenar tus ideas, pero fue por eso o tuvo algo que ver el beso entre tu y Harry en la laguna, se que no nos hemos tratado bien últimamente; tenemos poco tiempo de ser amigos; pero tenme algo de confianza-  
  
-Tienes razón, necesito desahogarme-  
  
Hermione le contó a Draco todo lo que sucedió durante las vacaciones, lo que le había dicho Arabella en King Cross, lo que le pasaba cuando veía a Harry y a Cho juntos y todo lo que ocurrió en la laguna.  
  
-Vaya, así que todo eso es lo que te has guardado eh-  
  
-Como podrás darte cuenta no se que hacer con toda esta situación, al principio pensé que quería a Ron, sobre todo cuando el curso pasado lo note que se ponía celoso por que Víktor me invito al baile de navidad y el no; cuando estuve todo el día con Harry en el Diagon Alley y todas las cosas que pasaron también me sentí a gusto por que sabía que la relación iba a ser de maravilla; pero ahora no se que va a pasar, Harry no se junta mucho con Ron, yo estoy peleada con el y casi no nos hablamos y pues ahora con todo lo que venga por ocurrir, ¿Qué va a pasar Draco?-  
  
-Solamente lo que tu quieras que pase, en ti esta solucionar todo esto, acabo de ver a Harry se dirigía a la enfermería-  
  
-Sirius, desde a que hora estas allí-  
  
-Veamos: "No se a que te refieres"; si me parece que desde que dijiste eso estaba vagando por aquí-  
  
-Sr. Black, eso quiere decir que escucho toda la conversación-  
  
-Llámame Sirius por favor Draco, y si escuche todo-  
  
Estuvieron un rato platicando los tres, mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo:  
  
-Me dijeron que querías verme, ¿Qué pasa?- Harry se había acercado una silla, se sentó al lado de la cama y vio fijamente a los ojos de su novia.  
  
-Quiero hablar seriamente contigo, ¿Crees poder responder todas las preguntas con la verdad?-  
  
-Tratare, solamente espero que aquellas preguntas a las que no pueda responder no me presiones y que comprendas el por que de mi silencio-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasó durante el día que te ausentaste?-  
  
-Recibí instrucciones de Dumbledore, me ausente acompañado de Draco y de Hermione.-  
  
-¿Por qué Hermione?- Cho lo había interrumpido.  
  
-Por órdenes de Dumbledore-  
  
Estuvieron platicando largo rato, la actitud de Cho fue en todo momento agresiva, la de Harry fue defensiva y precautoria.  
  
-Bueno veo que estas alterada, gritando y eso a mi no me gusta; cuando te calmes hablaremos de nuevo-  
  
-No Harry, tal vez nunca volvamos a hablar-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Creo que nuestra relación fue muy bonita durante los días que duro pero creo que debemos terminar-  
  
-Bien, si así tú lo quieres, así será; solo espero que cuando estés más calmada y puedas razonar lo reconsideres y si quieres regresar a mi lado allí estaré, aunque ojala y cuando te decidas no sea demasiado tarde, Adiós-  
  
Harry salio de ese lugar sin voltear la vista atrás, sin derramar una sola lagrima; muy en el fondo sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, era como si se hubiera liberado de un compromiso que cumplía solo por obligación. Deambulo por los pasillos hasta que vio en un reloj que eran las 19:15.  
  
-Lamento llegar tarde- Harry se inclinaba hacía al frente para recuperar algo de aire.  
  
Cuando pudo recuperarse se percato de que estaban allí reunidos algunos conocidos y algunos otros que no conocía.  
  
-Hola Harry te estábamos esperando, ellos son la Orden Del fénix.  
  
. .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPI!!!!!!! R/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Nuevos miembros en la orden del fenix

Capitulo 11: Nuevos miembros en la Orden Del Fénix  
  
Capitulo 11: Nuevos Miembros en la Orden del Fénix.  
  
-Perdón, dijo la Orden Del Fénix-Harry no engranaba sus ideas.  
  
-Si Harry la Orden Del Fénix- Dumbledore lo observo con una mirada entre dulce y dura.  
  
Harry volteo hacía ambos costados de Dumbledore y reconoció algunas caras:  
  
Sirius  
  
Remus  
  
Arabella  
  
Ollivander  
  
Mad Eye  
  
Arthur  
  
Ellos se encontraban de un lado, Hermione y Draco en el medio y depuse estaba Dumbledore y después 5 personas que jamás había visto.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellos?-  
  
-Permíteme presentarte a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y decirte sus nacionalidades:-  
  
Mundungus Fletcher (Inglaterra)  
  
Magdalena Donoso (Chile)  
  
Antonio Alegría (México)  
  
Ángel Celesti (México)  
  
Ángel Faces (Chile)  
  
Karina Ormeño (Perú)  
  
Ellos son Aurors altamente calificados, ahora bien si Tu y el Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Granger se sientan podré comenzar a relatar los hechos.  
  
-Todo comenzó hace 40 años, con Voldemort, el empezo a formar una legión de magos a su servicio y día a día se levantaba más poderoso que antes. Algunos de nosotros ya nos estábamos temiendo algo por el estilo, así que decidí reunir a algunos de los mejores magos de la época; algunos de ellos ya no están pero dejaron a sus descendientes; Donoso, Alegría, Faces, Ormeño y Celesti son descendientes y todos ellos están muy capacitados; Sirius, Arabella, Remus, James y Lily eran los mejores de su generación y formaron parte de esta orden pero como ustedes saben los Potter murieron y dejaron a su único hijo, Voldemort desapareció y quedo sin poder cuando ataco a Harry y hasta hace un año se volvió a levantar, el ministerio no nos creía, por eso se cambio de Ministro- Volteo a ver a Arthur Weasley -Ahora bien Harry debes tomar esta decisión por ti solo, al igual que tus amigos lo decidirán-  
  
Los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Srs. Malfoy, Potter y Srta. Granger; ustedes han sido escogidos por esta congregación para pertenecer a la Orden Del Fénix, asumiendo con ello todas las responsabilidades y deberes que deben de afrontar, así como los peligros, deberán de estar siempre unidos y dispuestos a acudir al canto del fénix en cualquier momento; ¿Aceptan?-  
  
Los tres estaban sorprendidos y gritaron al unísono y con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-ACEPTAMOS-  
  
-Bien descubran su brazo derecho-  
  
Los tres se arremangaron las túnicas dejando al descubierto su brazo derecho.  
  
-Phoenix Marde Scrae Exilon-  
  
De inmediato aparecieron 4 Fénix por la ventana del despacho del director; eran Fawkes, Falcore, Angelick y Shion; Fawkes empezo a cantar y poco a poco los tres amigos sintieron que su brazo derecho se entibiaba y una pequeña figura de un fénix se iba formando en sus brazos, al acabar de cantar el ave tres marcas estaban hechas en los brazos de los jóvenes. Harry tenía un fénix con alas extendidas, cabeza girada hacia la izquierda y debajo de sus garras una cabeza de león, en el caso de Draco la cabeza estaba de frente y debajo de las garras una cabeza de serpiente, Hermione sin embargo no presentaba debajo de las garras un león si no una cabeza de Águila y la cabeza del fénix estaba girada a la derecha; solamente tres personas se imaginaban el por que de esa cabeza de águila.  
  
-Bien señores la orden vuelve a estar completa, estos tres miembros nuevos se irán incorporando a sus actividades correspondientes dependiendo de cómo se desempeñen y que tan fuertes estén para llevar acabo dichas actividades; antes de que se me olvide- Dumbledore saco tres cadenas de oro y les entrego una a cada uno:  
  
Cada una tenía al fénix en la misma forma, en vuelo, La de Harry era escarlata y una cabeza de león, Draco una cabeza de serpiente y Hermione solo tenía al fénix.  
  
-Bien pueden retirarse todos, excepto ustedes dos, tenemos que hablar-  
  
Todos salieron y al estarse despidiendo Harry escucho algo que lo lleno de emoción.  
  
-Nos vemos después Sr. Ministro-  
  
Donoso, Celesti y Ormeño se habían despedido del Sr. Weasley llamándolo ministro. Una vez que salieron todos y que Dumbledore estaba a solas con Harry y Draco.  
  
-Creo Harry que tienes algunas dudas-  
  
-Si, en primera y creo que no se va poder resolver por el momento es si Hermione es la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw-  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-  
  
-Tal vez por que apareció una cabeza de león en la marca de Harry, una de Serpiente en la mía y una de águila en la de ella; León es a Gryffindor, Serpiente es a Slytherin y Águila es a Ravenclaw; Harry es reencarnación y heredero de Godric, yo estuve al servicio de Salazar y después al de Godric, era un Mortífago; pero por que razón en la de ella salió el águila, imagino que ustedes nada mas tienen al Fénix o me equivoco-  
  
-No Draco no te equivocas, nosotros en la marca nada mas esta el fénix, y analizándolo de esa manera es congruente tu teoría-  
  
-Profesor, eso querría decir.-  
  
-Solamente hay una forma de averiguarlo-  
  
Dumbledore les contó lo de la cámara de Gryffindor.  
  
-Entonces tengo que descubrir la forma de abrir esa cámara, ¿Dónde se encuentra localizada?-  
  
-Esa es otra de las cosas que tendrás que averiguar Harry- Dumbledore parecía no saber (en apariencia claro).  
  
Draco y Harry salieron pensativos del despacho del director.  
  
-Tu como ves todo este rollo, Cornamenta-  
  
-Algo raro Draconier-  
  
Estuvieron caminando hasta llegar al jardín, hablaron de trivialidades, de lo que había pasado en la enfermería.  
  
-Entonces tronaste con ella-  
  
-Si, pero no me siento mal por ello, al contrario me siento un poco mejor-  
  
-No será por que no la querías como era debido-  
  
-La verdad es algo de lo que no quiero saber las razones y así me siento mejor-  
  
Prontamente llego el día en el que Slytherin y Gryffindor se enfrentarían para saber quien sería el ganador de la copa de las casas; el marcador estaba de la siguiente manera:  
  
Gryffindor 650  
  
Slytherin 650  
  
Ravenclaw 10  
  
Hufflepuff 50  
  
Al día siguiente Draco y Harry se verían las caras en el partido.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes Harry?, esperemos puedas atrapar la snitch antes que Malfoy- Fred esperaba ganar.  
  
-George, tírale una bludger por mi a ese idiota- Ron estaba desesperado y fastidiado.  
  
-Si veo que alguno de ustedes no esta jugando limpio, lo suspendo del equipo, y entraran los suplentes- Harry había sido muy claro.  
  
El ambiente en las gradas era de primera, Hermione y Ginny mostraban una banderola con la mitad de color escarlata y la otra mitad verde, una cabeza de león en la parte verde y una cabeza de serpiente en la escarlata.  
  
-El día de hoy tenemos un partido muy emocionante-Lee Jordán le imprimía cierto sentimiento de emoción. -Felinos y Ofidios están empatados en puntos, los Leones han ganado sus dos partidos sin ningún problema; mientras que las Serpientes empataron en su primer partido y ganaron el segundo a un disminuido equipo de Hufflepuff , el cual resiente la perdida de su capitán y buscador "Cedric Diggory"; Gryffindor gano su primer partido gracias a su buscador el cual ejecuto una variación del amago de Wronski, y en el segundo encuentro hizo el amago a la perfección; Slytherin perdió en su primer partido al ganar la snitch la Joven Cho Chang y en el segundo partido Malfoy gano con amplia ventaja la snitch-  
  
Tres de las cuatro tribunas estaban a favor de Gryffindor, la tribuna donde se encontraban los profesores no sabían si apoyar o mantenerse neutrales.  
  
-Los 14 jugadores han salido al terreno de juego, los capitanes van a su encuentro, el equipo que gane este partido saldrá como ganador de la Copa de las Casas-Lee estaba entusiasmado.  
  
Madame Hooch llego al centro del campo y les hizo una seña a todos los jugadores para que hicieran un circulo a su alrededor.  
  
-Quiero un partido limpio, De acuerdo-  
  
Draco y Harry, que nunca se separaban de sus varitas, hicieron aparecer un balde con agua y jabón en polvo.  
  
-¿Con esto bastara o requiere de mas?-  
  
-Srs. Malfoy y Potter les ordeno que guarden eso y se dejen de bromas-  
  
Todos los jugadores estaban destornillándose de la risa, algunos hasta se habían caído de sus escobas.  
  
-Algo ha pasado en el terreno de juego, ya que algunos jugadores están tirados en el piso-Lee quería enterarse de cual era el motivo por el cual se estaban riendo en el campo.  
  
Madame Hooch hizo una seña con la mano y todos los jugadores volvieron a sus posiciones.  
  
-Y se suelta la snitch-  
  
La pequeña bola se paseo entre los dos buscadores y después desapareció, mientras desaparecía Harry cerro los ojos.  
  
-Potter ha cerrado los ojos y en este momento se sueltan las bludgers, y allí va la Quaffle, Angelina la pasa a Alicia, esta hace una finta la devuelve en pase en diagonal retrasada y Granger anota-  
  
La multitud estaba enloquecida.  
  
-Los primeros 10 puntos son para los leones, allí va Malfoy que parece haber visto la snitch, pero Potter ni se mueve, por alguna extraña razón ha tenido cerrado los ojos desde que soltaron la snitch-  
  
Después de 5 horas de estar jugando, el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en los jugadores, el marcador estaba 450 a 440 favor Slytherin; Harry había entrenado a su equipo en resistencia por ello es que no estaban tan cansados como el equipo de Slytherin; sin embargo a Ron ya le empezaba a cansar la vista y lo que antes parecía una infranqueable muralla después de la segunda hora empezo a volverse un colador.  
  
-Malfoy no ha encontrado la snitch, pareciera que no sabe donde esta, y Potter esta en su mismo sitio con los ojos cerrados; es como si no estuviera vivo-Se hizo una leve pausa y después todo quedo en silencio. -Allí va Potter, parece una flecha, Malfoy va detrás de el... un momento se Malfoy se ha detenido... Potter no ha abierto los ojos...ya los abrió y gira hacía la izquierda... Malfoy esta buscando con la mirada la snitch en la dirección a donde vuela Potter... y se lanza en dirección contraria... Potter esta dando la vuelta y se topa de frente con Malfoy... Ambos suben a toda velocidad...Potter agarra la snitch y Gryffindor gana 780 a 600- Lee estaba eufórico.  
  
-Harry ganamos la copa, Dumbledore va a dar un banquete en la noche para entregar la copa- Hermione estaba mas que feliz.  
  
Todos sin excepción alguna se fueron a descansar y darse un baño, estaban bastante exhaustos, en la noche se celebraba un banquete en honor a los leones; a la hora indicada estaban todos sin falta en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-Quiero felicitar a los cuatro equipos, los cuales dieron lo mejor de todos y cada uno de sus miembros, las puntuaciones quedaron:  
  
Gryffindor 1430  
  
Slytherin 1250  
  
Ravenclaw 700  
  
Hufflepuff 600  
  
Por lo tanto la Copa pertenece a Gryffindor.- Todos leones estaban eufóricos.  
  
-Capitán del equipo ganador haga el favor de pasar al frente- Sirius era el encargado de entregar la Copa al Ganador.  
  
Harry paso a la mesa de profesores y allí se el entrego la Copa; Sirius le dijo algo al oído y el se volteo hacía el alumnado.  
  
-Compañeros de Gryffindor esta Copa es nuestra- Alzo la Copa y los de Gryffindor prorrumpieron en aplausos. -Además tengo que decirles algo en especial, Draco, Cho, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Justin ustedes están registrados para conformar la selección de Quidditch de Hogwarts; después de Navidad nos enfrentaremos a 7 colegios de magia en un campeonato el cual no tendrá precedente alguno, la base es Gryffindor por haber ganado la Copa, los otros tres jugadores restantes son buenos jugadores y representantes de sus Casas, los suplentes, George, Terry, Padma, Pansy; ustedes estarán de suplentes por si algún miembro titular se lesiona o si el partido dura tanto como el de hoy-  
  
Harry había dado el comunicado, el cual fue bien recibido por los alumnos.  
  
-Hey Harry ¿Qué colegios son los que vienen?- Draco le grito desde la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Harry desdoblo el pergamino y leyó en voz alta. -Beubaxtons, Durmstrang, Instituto Salem, estos son de Francia; Bulgaria y EE.UU.; Vendrán un equipo de México, Chile, Brasil y Argentina; se esta pensando la posibilidad de que sean 10 equipos si esto se confirma vendrían también de Perú y España-  
  
-Harry, ¿estas seguro de los convocados?- Hermione al ver que su amigo se acercaba no dudo en preguntarle.  
  
-Si, mañana publicare el horario de entrenamientos y las posiciones que ocuparan cada jugador-  
  
-¿posiciones?- Ron parecía desconcertado.  
  
-Si, voy a colocar a jugadores en puestos distintos a los que jugaban en el equipo de sus casas-  
  
-Y ¿Cómo los piensas colocar Cornamenta?-  
  
-De eso no te preocupes, tú me vas a ayudar Dragonar, acompáñame-  
  
Los dos salieron corriendo hacía la biblioteca, durante el camino sintieron como si alguien no muy lejos de allí les estuviera hablando, llegaron a la biblioteca (la cual no estaba muy concurrida), tomaron una mesa lejos de la entrada y de la encargada.  
  
-Cazadores: Hermione, Cho y *- Harry había sacado un pergamino y anotaba en el.  
  
-Te falta poner un cazador, y eso de poner a las dos juntas no me cuadra-  
  
-El tercer cazador va a ser una sorpresa-  
  
-Me lo imagino-  
  
-Golpeadores: Justin y Padma; Guardián: Ron; Buscador: Draco-  
  
-Me pones a mi como buscador, entonces ya se quien es el tercer cazador-  
  
-Así es en efecto, tu puedes ver la snitch en mis ojos, por eso fue que cerré los ojos durante nuestro partido, estando yo como cazador podré recorrer todo el estadio y ver la snitch, ¿Qué opinas?-  
  
-Que vamos a ganar este torneo-  
  
Los dos estuvieron largo rato en la biblioteca acomodando posiciones y planeando estrategias, hasta que les dieron las 10 de la noche y los sacaron a patadas de allí.  
  
Al día siguiente los integrantes de la selección de Hogwarts recibieron un pergamino que decía:  
  
A todos los miembros del equipo Hogwarts este es el horario de las prácticas y el lugar de entrenamiento así como las posiciones a ocupar cada uno de los integrantes.  
  
Buscador.- Draco Malfoy  
  
Guardián.- Ronald Weasley  
  
Cazadoras.- Hermione Granger y Cho Chang  
  
Golpeadores.- Justin Finch-Fletchley y Padma Patil  
  
Lugar.- Campo de Quidditch  
  
Hora.- Lunes a Sábado a las 21:00  
  
Los demás integrantes estarán como emergentes o en su defecto podrán ser utilizados en partidos diferentes, cambiando o rotando posiciones.  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría en el Gran Comedor, en un lugar dentro del castillo una puerta brillaba con un resplandor auriverde (Oro y Verde), dos figuras espectrales se abrían paso a través de la puerta buscando llevar acabo la misión encomendada desde siglos atrás. 


	12. Godric Gryffindor y Shion Draconier Ball...

Capitulo 12: Godric Gryffindor y Shion Draconier Ballantine. Capitulo 12: Godric Gryffindor y Shion Draconier Ballantine.  
  
La mañana del 25 de Diciembre Harry se levanto antes que todos los demás (en apariencia), bajo a la sala común y vio a un joven pelirrojo abriendo regalos.  
  
-Feliz Navidad Ron-  
  
-Feliz Navidad Harry-  
  
Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y después se dispusieron a abrir sus regalos; Ron recibió de su madre el inconfundible sweater con la gran R bordada en el centro, un paquete de Grageas, un dije que tenía su nombre grabado con un dibujo de 4 eslabones de cadena formando un circulo, pero el mas extraño de todos era uno envuelto en papel dorado (era un paquete algo pesado).  
  
-¿Quién lo habrá enviado?- Ron estaba perplejo.  
  
Mientras Ron abría el paquete, Harry ya iba en el último:  
  
Sirius: le regalo una funda de piel de dragón escarlata.  
  
Hagrid: Le dio un libro que tenía grabado el nombre de su padre en la portada.  
  
Hermione: una libreta mágica donde ponía el nombre de la jugada de Quidditch y unas pequeñas manchas se colocaban en posición y demostraban la jugada sola.  
  
Draco: Le dio un anillo con una serpiente de plata en el centro con un fondo color escarlata.  
  
Pero había un regalo que venía de parte de Dumbledore.  
  
-Gracias Harry, se esmeraron en el regalo-  
  
-No hay de que Ron, el regalo es también de parte de Draco-  
  
Ron había recibido un equipo de protección para Quidditch profesional y una túnica de los Chudley Cannons, la cual estaba autografiada por todos los jugadores; Ron estaba sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué es eso Harry?-  
  
-No lo se. ¡Guau! No puede ser-  
  
Harry había desenvuelto una magnifica espada con rubíes en la empuñadura.  
  
-Es la espada que sacaste en segundo año, cuando luchaste contra el Basilisco-  
  
-Si Ron es verdad, y hasta este momento logro admirar su belleza y grandeza-  
  
Harry guardo la espada en la funda que le había enviado Sirius, busco algo en su baúl, se ato la espada al cinto y salió con rumbo a las mazmorras.  
  
-Hey Harry ¿Qué vas a hacer con el regalo de mi madre?-  
  
-El sweater me lo pondré en la noche y los ponques me los comeré con más calma después, son tan deliciosos que bien merecen la pena ser disfrutados tranquilamente- Mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme.  
  
-Nos vemos después Ron-  
  
Se encontraba cerca del pasillo del baño de prefectos cuando se topo con un muchacho rubio.  
  
-Draco, Feliz Navidad, toma esto como un obsequio de mi parte- Harry le entrego una cajita.  
  
-Feliz Navidad Cornamenta-  
  
Draco abrió la cajita y descubrió en ella un anillo con un león grabado en oro.  
  
-Gracias Harry, no te hubieras molestado-  
  
-No hay molestia en ello, que te parece si nos colocamos los anillos-  
  
Ambos se colocaron los anillos y de sus cuerpos salieron chispas y luces rojas, verdes, doradas y plateadas.  
  
-Así que aquí están- Una figura espectral estaba delante de los jóvenes.  
  
-Ustedes son las reencarnaciones de Godric y de Shion ¿verdad?- La segunda figura estaba a sus espaldas.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-  
  
-No te preocupes heredero, no te haremos daño-  
  
-Tienes que seguirnos tú y tu amigo, pero antes debes de ponerte esto.-  
  
Uno de los espectros le dio a Harry una muñequera que el ya había visto antes (era la muñequera que le regalo Sirius el día de su cumpleaños).  
  
-Pero, ¿Cómo la has conseguido?-  
  
-Esta es la de la muñeca derecha, el que te dieron antes es de la muñeca izquierda-  
  
Harry dijo Accio y la otra muñequera se poso en su mano.  
  
-Ponte las dos, heredero.-  
  
Harry se coloco las dos muñequeras y una intensa luz dorada con chispas rojas lo rodearon.  
  
-Bien ahora síganme por aquí-  
  
Los dos muchachos siguieron a los dos fantasmas (a los cuales en ningún momento se les veía la cara, al parecer la tenían cubierta por una capucha), Harry pudo notar que Draco traía algo amarrado al cinto, cuando pudo ver por fin que era descubrió una espada con esmeraldas en la empuñadura la cual tenía forma de serpiente.  
  
-Y eso Draco ¿Qué es?- Harry le señalo la espada.  
  
-Es un regalo, no se quien me lo ha enviado, pero en la nota decía que estaba destinada a ser mía desde antes de que naciera-  
  
-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-  
  
-Ya lo verán-  
  
Estuvieron caminando por las mazmorras hasta que llegaron a un muro de piedra muy desgastado.  
  
-Abrae Gryffindor Caem-  
  
El muro se partió a la mitad y se abrió, se pudieron vislumbrar unas escaleras que bajaban en forma circular; descendieron hasta llegar a una caverna subterranea.  
  
-Por allí se llega a la Cámara Secreta de Slytherin- Harry había señalado un camino que viajaba adyacente a ellos.  
  
-¿TU DESCUBRISTE LA CAMARA SECRETA DE SALAZAR?- El fantasma mas alto hablo con sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué había allí?-Draco nunca supo nada de esa historia.  
  
-Había un Basilisco.-  
  
Harry contó la historia con lujo de detalles; por que hablaba parsél, como saco la espada, el enfrentamiento con el recuerdo de Tom Marvolo, en fin contó TODO; el encapuchado de más alta estatura estaba sorprendido.  
  
-Vaya cornamenta, eso fue increíble-  
  
-Me has dejado sorprendido Heredero-  
  
-Señor hemos llegado- El otro fantasma señalaba un muro de piedra con un León majestuoso grabado en la parte izquierda y un fénix en vuelo en la derecha.  
  
-Heredero abre la puerta-  
  
-Pero no se como-  
  
-Observa la puerta-  
  
Harry pudo observar que a la mitad de la puerta a manera de candado estaba una piedra con una cruz grabada en ella, Harry volteo a ver su espada, vio la de Draco y después vio la piedra.  
  
-Draco permíteme tu espada-  
  
El Rubio Slytherin desenfundo la espada y se la presto al Moreno Gryffindor, Harry desenfundo la suya y la unió junto con la de Draco a manera de cruz, la coloco en el lugar que según el era el indicado y la piedra trono dejando las puertas abiertas y las espadas suspendidas en el aire; cada quien agarro su espada propia y las enfundaron en sus cintos.  
  
-Adelante muchachos pueden pasar-  
  
Los dos pasaron y lo primero que pudieron apreciar fue un salón del tamaño de la mitad del Gran Comedor, estanterías llenas de libros, 5 habitaciones, una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas colocadas en el centro de la habitación y una chimenea en la cual crepitaba un fuego.  
  
-Este lugar esta increíble- Draco estaba sorprendido.  
  
-Pero se supone que yo debería de haber descubierto este lugar sin ayuda- Harry parecía lago triste.  
  
-El mal se esta acrecentando día a día, el heredero de Salazar esta ganando más adeptos, al igual que en siglos pasados la lucha entre el León y la Serpiente volverá a atronar- esto lo había dicho el mas pequeño de los dos fantasmas.  
  
-Esperemos que esta vez el Ganador sea el León Escarlata- en ese momento una figura atravesaba la puerta de uno de los cuartos, cuando pudieron ver por fin la figura del fantasma vieron a.  
  
-PADRE ¿eres tu?- A Harry se le escaparon unas lagrimas.(n/e:sorprendidos?)  
  
-Si Harry soy yo; y déjame que te presente a Godric Gryffindor y a Shion Draconier-  
  
Los dos encapuchados se quitaron las capas y pudieron por fin ver las caras de sus antepasados.  
  
-Yo soy Godric Gryffindor- el parecido de Godric con James y Harry era asombroso.  
  
-Yo soy Shion Draconier- Se parecía en demasía a Draco.  
  
-Así que ustedes son nuestras reencarnaciones y en el caso tuyo Harry, eres mi heredero- Godric no salía de su asombro por el parecido entre los tres.  
  
-Así es, por cierto padre ¿Dónde esta mamá?-  
  
-Te manda saludos-  
  
-Tengo una pregunta papá-  
  
-Si hijo ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-No es que no me de gusto verte, pero se supone que debía de encontrar este lugar y abrirlo por mi mismo, sin ayuda; Dumbledore me ayudo al enviarnos las espadas, y ustedes me ayudaron a llegar aquí-  
  
-Las espadas no las envió el Sr. Albus Dumbledore, las enviamos nosotros, poseemos algo de magia todavía y por ello las enviamos; por otro lado nosotros permanecíamos encerrados en el muro principal por medio de un conjuro lanzado en nuestros tiempos-  
  
-Teníamos la misión de que cuando el mal se volviera a levantar y mi Heredero estuviera aquí con el suficiente poder mágico para poder soportar las presiones a las que se vera sometido y prepararse para lo que vendrá, nosotros seriamos liberados y podríamos dar a conocer los secretos aquí encerrados-  
  
-Y ahora bien hijo que te parece si nos cuentas todo desde el principio, tu vida, como entraste los cursos anteriores, en fin todo-  
  
Harry empezo a contar desde que llego a Privet Drive hasta lo que fue la mañana de ese día.  
  
-No pensé que la familia de tu madre te fuera a dar un trato semejante-  
  
-Tengo una Pregunta Cornamenta- Draco parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo.  
  
-MANDE- Los dos Potter y Godric respondieron al unísono.  
  
-Bueno, no se peleen los tres, Harry me puedes responder una pregunta-  
  
-Adelante Draco-  
  
-Si se supone que te duele la cicatriz cuando Voldemort anda cerca o va a atacar, ¿Por qué el día que nos ataco no sentiste dolor alguno?-  
  
-Buena pregunta joven Malfoy, contesta hijo-  
  
-Por dos motivos: el primero es que Falcore me ha provisto de una delgada capa protectora, pero es lo bastante resistente a ese tipo de dolor (algo inexplicable), y la segunda es por que el día que me encontraste mal herido en la pradera, te dije que había estado practicando en la punta de la cascada y no te mentí, encontré un boggart, enfoque la imagen de Voldemort y me dispuse a tratar de practicar hechizos y soportar el dolor de la cicatriz, lo aminore bastante y casi no lo percibía, pero hubo algo con lo que no contaba y eso fue que el boggart/Voldemort lanzara el Avada Kedavra, así que lo tuve que esquivar aventándome de la cascada mientras que Falcore peleaba por mi-  
  
-Ahora entiendo por que estabas tan mal herido-  
  
-Has estado fortaleciendo tus puntos débiles hijo, eso esta perfecto-  
  
-Ahora ha llegado el momentote cumplir nuestra misión, fuimos separados de nuestros cuerpos para salvaguardar este lugar, poseemos magia y poderes, es momento de hacer la Fusión de Almas, (n/a:esto me suena de algo:s)nos integraremos a su cuerpo y espíritu de esa manera ustedes podrán tener mas poder-  
  
-Padre tú también te fusionaras-  
  
-No, yo soy un fantasma y a ellos se les conoce como espectros, pero me quedare por aquí algún tiempo; tengo cosas que enseñarles y platicarles-  
  
-OK estamos listos- Harry parecía nervioso.  
  
Un resplandor blanquecino empezo a surgir del centro de los espectros, extendiéndose hasta cubrir a los dos muchachos. Al desaparecer la luz, los dos se voltearon a ver y se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que el cambio en ellos era bastante notorio.  
  
-Harry pero si has crecido, y tu rostro ha cambiado mucho-  
  
-También el tuyo Draconier-  
  
Los dos habían recibido en segundos sabiduría, inteligencia, poderes, magia y sobre todo algunos años los cuales se reflejaban claramente; el aspecto de ambos a pesar de tener solamente 15 años, parecían de 18 o 19 años.  
  
-Bueno muchachos, será mejor que nos retiremos de aquí por el momento, después vendremos con más clama, ya se ha hecho un poco tarde y los deben de estar buscando, ¿nos vamos?-  
  
-Adelante padre, vamonos-  
  
-Los tres salieron de la cámara, después de tanto andar llegaron al salón principal, no vieron a nadie por lo que fueron rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando de repente.  
  
-¿Dónde han estado metidos los dos?, tienen a todo el personal docente buscándolos- Hermione parecía molesta.  
  
-Vaya con que aquí están- Habían llegado Arabella, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Ginny, Ron y Dumbledore.  
  
Los dos se dieron la vuelta y lo que todos los ahí presentes pudieron observar los dejo anonadados.  
  
-¿Qué les ha pasado?-  
  
-He abierto la Cámara de Godric, Profesor Dumbledore-  
  
-Me da gusto Harry, veo que el cambio ha sido bastante bueno-  
  
-Y a mi no me saludan Señores, les debo algo o es que no me recuerdan-  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron helados de la visión que ante ellos se presentaba, el primero en recuperar el habla fue Sirius.  
  
-James, dichosos los ojos que te ven después de tanto tiempo, hermano PERDONAME!- Sirius se había puesto a llorar.(n/a: hay ese Sirius que no entiende que no fue su culpa)  
  
-No hay nada que perdonar Canuto, el error no fue tuyo, fue mío, Lunático gusto en verte de nuevo, Arabella no has cambiado en nada, Sr. Dumbledore se ve como lo recuerdo, ustedes deben de ser Ron Weasley y su pequeña Hermana Ginny, la Srta. Hermione Granger, vaya que es bonita hijo, tal y como me la describiste-  
  
-Vamos padre no exageres- Harry parecía algo sonrosado.  
  
-Pero no te ruborices Cornamenta- Draco parecía divertido con la situación.  
  
-Bueno que les parece si nos vamos a practicar algo de magia jóvenes, es algo temprano y pues creo que les caería bien unas clases extras- James estaba ansioso por probar los poderes de ambos jóvenes.  
  
-Claro por que no, Vienes Hermione?-  
  
-Si claro-  
  
-Les parece bien si vamos todos- Dumbledore quería ser espectador de un duelo sin precedentes.  
  
Todos los ahí reunidos salieron del castillo, llegaron al campo de Quidditch (donde había algunos alumnos reunidos esperando ver practicas del equipo de Hogwarts), se hicieron a un lado al ver de quien se trataba y se dispusieron a observar el duelo. Dumbledore hizo aparecer una tarima de unos 3 metros por 5 metros amurallada con cristales antihechizos.  
  
-Adelante muchachos pueden pelear a gusto-  
  
Los dos jóvenes se subieron a la tarima, tomaron sus posiciones, sacaron sus varitas, se quitaron las túnicas y se ajustaron las espadas.  
  
-Cuando quieras Gryffindor-  
  
-Ya rugiste Draconier-  
  
Los dos empezaron lanzándose hechizos sencillos de repente las dos Aves Fénix llegaron y entablaron duelo también, pero llegado el momento se escucho un sonido de metal y chispas salieron volando en todas direcciones; la batalla estaba en su clímax, habían pasado de la magia al contacto físico; todos los ahí reunidos estaban sorprendidos y admirados de ver una batalla fuera de lo normal. De las espadas pasaron a los golpes a puño limpio, al final el combate acabo en tablas.  
  
-Eso fue.fue. increíble, ¿están bien?- Dumbledore era el más sorprendido de todos los ahí reunidos.  
  
-Estamos bien, solo necesitamos descanso y reposo, ¿verdad Harry?-  
  
-Así es Draco-  
  
Los llevaron a la enfermería, no estaban heridos pero allí podrían descansar, después de estar allí 5 días (sus cuerpos ya habían asimilado la fusión de almas) salieron cada quien rumbo a su sala común.  
  
-Esa batalla estuvo genial, y tu apariencia es cool-  
  
-Gracias Ron, aunque sabes no veo la razón de que todos se sorprendan de mi nueva apariencia, no he cambiado nada-  
  
-Eso es por que de seguro no te has visto al espejo ¿o si?-  
  
-No creo que no, veamos.-  
  
Harry se admiro en el espejo y lo que vio lo dejo un poco sorprendido.  
  
-Vaya no sabía que había cambiado tanto ¿Draco esta igual?-  
  
-Si, ¿no lo habías notado?-  
  
-no para mi Draco se ve como siempre, claro a menos de que.-  
  
-¿Qué Harry?-  
  
-No, Nada sin importancia-  
  
Estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que llego la hora de dormir.  
  
El mes de enero dio la bienvenida a las clases y al resto de alumnos que regresaban de sus vacaciones, durante la cena Dumbledore dio un anuncio.  
  
-Alumnos, he estado esperando para decirles que el 14 de Febrero se llevara a cabo un baile, podrán asistir solamente aquellas personas que tengan pareja no importa de que año sean, serán invitados a este baile, GRACIAS-  
  
-Y bien Cornamenta a ¿Quién vas a llevar?-  
  
-No lo se Draco, tu que crees-  
  
-Que le voy a decir que quieres hablar con ella mañana antes del desayuno, si no la invitas te vas a arrepentir-  
  
-OK-  
  
Los dos se retiraron a dormir, ya mañana sería otro día.  
  
-Harry despierta, tienes una carta. ¡Eh! ¿Dónde esta?- Ron buscaba a Harry en su cama pero el no se encontraba ahí.  
  
En el lago del colegio había dos parejas que caminaban placidamente por la orilla del mismo.  
  
-Ginny me acompañarías por favor necesito hablarte a solas-  
  
-Claro Draco no hay problema; Harry, Hermione regresamos en seguida-  
  
Draco le guiño un ojo a Harry mientras se alejaba con Ginny.  
  
-Que bonita pareja hacen esos dos ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si hacen bonita pareja, Hermione te puedo pregunta algo?-  
  
-Claro que si Harry-  
  
-El día de mi cumpleaños me diste un obsequio ¿Qué es?-  
  
-¿No lo has abierto?-  
  
-No, tenía una nota adjunta la cual decía que lo abriera a la media noche, pero tantas cosas que pasaron ese día que se me olvido por completo abrir tu obsequio-  
  
-Debes de abrirlo, mientras más pronto mejor, no te voy a decir de que se trata, se echaría a perder la sorpresa-  
  
-OK, pero al menos dime una cosa, ¿tendrá el mismo efecto si lo abro hoy a la media noche?-  
  
-Si- Hermione había contestado por inercia, sin ponerse a pensar en lo que ello significaba.  
  
-Bien entonces esta misma noche la abriré, pasando a otro tema, me preguntaba si ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?-  
  
-Harry para eso falta un mes-  
  
-Si pero ya sabes que luego ocurren muchas cosas y pues alguien se me puede adelantar. ¿Aceptas?-  
  
-Si claro que desde luego que si-  
  
-Bien entonces ya después afinaremos detalles, lo importante es que ya tengo pareja y una muy bonita por cierto-  
  
Con ese comentario Hermione se sonrojo, ambos se acercaron a Draco y Ginny, estaban todos muy tranquilos hasta que llego Ron.  
  
-Harry ya viste esto- Le extendió el diario el Profeta.  
  
El Señor Tenebroso Ha Vuelto.  
  
Algunos colaboradores nos han informado que el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha  
regresado al poder y que esta esperando una oportunidad para atacar  
Hogwarts, lugar donde se encuentra el niño que vivió; se dice que esta seduciendo cada día a más magos los cuales son sometidos a la voluntad del  
Innombrable, el Ministro A.W. nos ha pedido paciencia ya que él y Albus  
Dumbledore están creando un plan para atacar al Innombrable.  
  
Saleer Ticklet  
  
Corresponsal.  
  
-Draco, tenemos que ir a la cámara de Gryffindor-  
  
-Voy con ustedes chicos-  
  
-OK Herm, Ron tu quédate aquí, gracias por avisarnos pero por el momento no  
puedes ser participe en esto, espera solo un poco amigo-  
  
Los tres se fueron corriendo hacía el castillo mientras que un desconcertado Ron los veía alejarse; llegaron a la cámara y se encontraron  
con James.  
  
-Padre dicen que Voldemort ha recuperado su poder y que planea atacar  
Hogwarts-  
  
-Eso no puede ser posible Harry, Voldemort no se ha repuesto bien del  
ataque sufrido hace unos meses-  
  
-¿Qué ataque?  
  
-En primera: el que le propinaste tu, en segunda: recibió un ataque muy  
fuerte por parte de los Aurors extranjeros que estuvieron aquí en el  
colegio-  
  
-Te refieres a los magos que venían de Chile, México y que son miembros de  
la Orden del Fénix-  
  
-Si me refiero a ellos, antes de abandonar el país para regresar a sus lugares correspondientes se encontraron con Voldemort, sabían que estaba muy débil y decidieron atacarlo pero al parecer hay un Mortífago llamado Gilderoy Lockhart; le es muy fiel y en esa ocasión lo tuvo que desvanecer  
para poder ocultarlo-  
  
-Vaya otra vez ese Lockhart, no trae consigo nada bueno esas palabras-  
  
-Si tan solo la Orden supiera donde se encuentra Voldemort, podrían ir y  
afrontarlo y ver que es lo que sucede-  
  
-¿No lo han buscado en el castillo de la Familia Riddle?-  
  
-¿Sabes donde esta?-  
  
-El Valle Celeste de Godric, El Bosque Radiante de Helga, La Montaña Nevada de Rowena y el Pantano de Amargura de Salazar forman un extenso territorio, en las afueras del pantano hay una casa imagino que en ese lugar debe de  
estar Voldemort-  
  
-¿Pero el Valle, el Bosque, la Montaña y el Pantano están cerca?-  
  
-No, cada uno se encuentra en regiones diferentes, hay que saber en cual  
esta el Pantano-  
  
-¿Tienes alguna idea?-  
  
-No, tendremos que encargarle a una persona que busque esta información-  
  
-¿Alguien en mente?-  
  
-Hermione ¿Te podrías encargar?-  
  
-Claro Harry-  
  
-Draco, tenemos que ir a ver Dumbledore para ver que es lo que esta  
planeando y en que podemos ayudarle, padre ¿vienes?-  
  
-No Harry, buscare algo por aquí-  
  
Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo con rumbo al despacho del director, una  
vez llegaron ahí se encontraron con el Sr. Weasley.  
  
-Harry, Draco gusto en verlos-  
  
-Vaya Sr. Ministro el gusto es nuestro- Harry había hecho una reverencia.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que yo soy el ministro?-  
  
-En el Profeta del día de hoy pusieron "el Ministro A.W." por lo cual pude  
atar algunos cabos-  
  
-No se te va Ninguna Harry-  
  
-No les he querido decir nada a los chicos ni a Molly por miedo, miedo a  
que se preocupen de mas por mi, ya sabes con eso de que Voldemort ha regresado pueden pensar que va a atacar al ministerio y pues ya sabes se  
podrían preocupar de mas-  
  
-No tenga cuidado Sr. Weasley-  
  
-Imagino que ya vieron el Diario, no es cierto- Draco se había sentado en  
una de las sillas cerca de la ventana.  
  
-Si, ya lo hemos visto- Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a todos los  
presentes.  
  
-¿Qué plan es el que tienen en mente?-  
  
-Veras Harry, en la Cámara de Gryffindor debe de haber un manuscrito que indique si hay otros dos herederos, que vendrían siendo los Herederos de  
Helga y de Rowena-  
  
-No se encuentran en ese lugar Sr., aunque no me preocupa el saber quien es  
el Heredero de Rowena.-  
  
-Por que ya lo sabes, cierto Harry-  
  
-Así es Draco, lo que me preocupa es saber quien es el de Helga, y el de  
Salazar-  
  
-Harry tu sabes que el heredero de Salazar Slytherin es Voldemort-  
Dumbledore se había dado la vuelta y miraba a Harry con asombro y duda.  
  
-No Sr. Dumbledore, Voldemort no es el Heredero de Slytherin-  
(n/a:Sorprendidos denuevo?)  
  
-Pero que dices Harry, como puedes estar seguro de eso-  
  
-Por el momento confórmese con saber que estoy seguro de ello, ya después  
le diré por que-  
  
Harry y Draco salieron del despacho y cada uno enfilo hacía un rumbo  
distinto. 


	13. ¿Quienes son los Herederos?

Capitulo 13: ¿Quiénes son los Herederos? Capitulo 13: ¿Quiénes son los Herederos?  
  
-Padre sabes algo de los herederos de los Tres fundadores restantes-  
  
-Si uno es Voldemort y los otros dos no los conozco-  
  
-Por aquí debe de haber un libro, según me parece, y por cierto Voldemort no es el heredero de Slytherin y Hermione es la heredera de Rowena-  
  
-Estas seguro de eso hijo-  
  
-Si por eso estoy buscando ese libro, DEMONIOS, no esta aquí-  
  
-¿Cómo es ese libro?-  
  
-Es rojo con un sol al centro y un león en la portada del mismo.-  
  
-Esta en la casa-  
  
-¿perdón? Dijiste que esta en la casa, ¿Cuál casa?-  
  
-En la casa del valle Godric, la que fue destruida cuando Voldemort nos mato-  
  
-¿Qué hacías con el en la casa?-  
  
-Lectura ligera, tuve que llevármelo a la casa por órdenes de una extraña voz-  
  
-Hiciste bien, tendré que ir por el-  
  
-Harry encontré algo-  
  
-¿Qué has encontrado Herm?-  
  
-La ubicación del Valle Godric,-Hermione había entrado con un montón de mapas y notas -Rowena viajo con Draconier 2 días hasta llegar al Castillo Gryffindor, Helga visito a Rowena antes de que saliera escoltada por Draconier, según se, Helga no podía viajar al Castillo de Gryffindor por que el viaje duraba 9 días, más sin embargo si pudo viajar con Rowena ya que el Castillo Ravenclaw quedaba a 4 días de distancia del Castillo Hufflepuff; sabiendo estos datos y en base a que en el Valle Godric esta el Castillo Gryffindor tendré que calcular dos puntos que correspondan a esas distancias y así sabré en donde están los otros dos Castillos-  
  
-Y ¿Cómo sabrás donde esta el pantano?-  
  
-En ese lugar debo de saber quien murió primero, quien lo ataco, a que distancia estaba del ataque y como se movilizo, y así talvez pueda saber donde esta el pantano-(¿?)  
  
-Helga murió primero- Draco estaba recargado en un librero con la cabeza gacha-  
  
-¿Qué encontraste Draco?-  
  
-Nada Harry, tendremos que hacer un viaje a cierto valle para buscar cierto libro- Draco esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.  
  
-Bien Draco prepara las maletas, pediremos permiso y saldremos mañana al alba-  
  
Los Tres salieron de la Cámara y se fueron con rumbo a la Oficina del Director, tocaron la puerta en la entrada del despacho y esperaron que les dieran permiso de entrar.  
  
-Adelante muchachos que es lo que se les ofrece-  
  
-Sr. Dumbledore, queremos pedirle permiso para poder salir el día de mañana al Valle Godric, necesitamos ir a buscar algunas cosas que se encontraban en la casa de mis padres-  
  
-O.k. Sr. Potter ¿Van a ir los a tres?-  
  
-Si Profesor-  
  
-Tengan cuidado, parece ser que por esa región se encuentran algunos Mortífagos-  
  
-No se preocupe Profesor Harry es más fuerte que antes y Draco esta mejor preparado y con la mente clara-  
  
-Muy bien Srta. Granger pero tengan cuidado, no quiero saber que han salido heridos o que los han atacado-  
  
Los tres salieron del despacho del director y se fueron cada uno a sus sala común, durante el camino Hermione entablo conversación con Harry.  
  
-Oye Harry te quería preguntar algo-  
  
-Si, adelante-  
  
-¿Ya abriste el regalo que te di en tu cumpleaños?-  
  
-No todavía no, me imagino que no me vas a decir que es lo que hay allí adentro-  
  
-Tienes razón, pero también quiero decirte que no es necesario que lo abras a la media noche, lo puedes hacer en este mismo momento-  
  
-Prefiero abrirlo a esa hora, ya que así podré ver que es eso que no quieres que descubra-  
  
-NO!, por favor no lo hagas, no podría ser muy agradable lo que pase después de que lo hagas- Hermione parecia nerviosa.  
  
-Déjame hacerlo, creo que sea lo que sea podré hacerle frente-  
  
Llegaron hasta el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, dijeron la contraseña y se fueron a empacar sus cosas para el viaje, una vez que Harry acabo de empacar, bajo y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, y se sumió en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Por que Hermione no quiere que abra el regalo a la media noche, y que fue lo que paso después de ese beso en la laguna, por que después de eso mi relación con Cho se fue a pique y yo no hice nada por evitarlo".  
  
Mientras estaba pensando en esto un chico pelirrojo lo observaba desde las sombras que formaban la escalera con el resquicio de la puerta de los dormitorios, se había despertado y pensaba en ir a sentarse junto a la chimenea para poder pensar un poco cuando vio que su amigo se encontraba ahí y no lo quiso interrumpir; pero al ver la caja su curiosidad lo hizo detenerse y observar; de un momento a otro sería media noche y Harry podría abrir el paquete y saber su contenido. Dentro de 5 minutos serían las 12 de la noche, hora considerada por mucha gente como el momento preciso para que las brujas hagan sus conjuros, los hechizos cobren mas fuerzas y aquellos que se dedican a la magia hagan sus mejores trabajos, a cada minuto que pasaba el corazón de Harry latía con más fuerza, faltando tan solo 30 segundos para la hora indicada parecía que sus latidos sonaban por toda la sala común, miro para todos lados por si no había nadie y llegado el momento rasgo la envoltura del regalo, pudo observar que era una hermosa caja de madera de color negra con el escudo de Armas de Gryffindor grabado al centro de la tapa superior, su nombre grabado en la parte de enfrente de la caja y en uno de los costados tenía grabado en un color escarlata con bordes dorados "My Heart belong you forever", mientras que en el otro costado grabado con letras doradas de bordes escarlata decía "con amor: Hermione Granger". Dentro de poco pasarían los 60 segundos que tenía como tiempo para abrir la caja, sin dudarlo lo hizo ya que una vez que dieran las 00:01 talvez ya no tendría efecto el regalo; la abrió y lo primero que salio fue una inmensa luz color turquesa y amatista que alumbraba todo el lugar, una hermosa y ligera música emanaba de aquella caja, y una sensual y melodiosa voz se dejo escuchar en todo su esplendor.  
  
"Estoy contemplando las estrellas en esta oscura noche que es mi existencia, deseando ver tu sonrisa que es el Sol que marca el amanecer de mi esperanza; mi corazón se encuentra rodeado de tinieblas y una mirada, una sonrisa, un gesto tuyo es lo que le dan luz a mi corazón; cada noche en sueños vienes a verme y cada mañana al despertar me doy cuenta de que si estuvieras a mi lado el sueño no acabaría nunca, tarde me he dado cuenta de que TE AMO, más sin embargo espero que tarde no sea para que tu sepas mis sentimientos hacía ti, espero poder alguna vez poder estar a tu lado; no en sueños; no en fantasías; sino en la realidad."  
  
TE QUIERE, TE AMA Y TE ADORA  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER.  
  
De un momento a otro unos labios salieron de la caja y fueron a dar directamente a los de Harry, donde se desvanecieron, el chico se quedo asombrado de lo mucho que se podía hacer con magia.  
  
-ASI QUE FUISTE TÚ LA CAUSA DE MI ROMPIMIENTO CON HERMIONE-  
  
Una voz furiosa había sobresaltado a Harry.  
  
-Ron, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Qué hacías espiándome?-  
  
-No te estaba espiando, baje a sentarme pero como te vi me regrese al cuarto, más sin embargo la cajita en tus manos me llamo la atención y quise saber que era antes de retirarme, te iba a preguntar pero en ese momento la abriste y escuche TODO lo que ahí venía, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, te considere como un hermano- Ron estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, pero tenía un gran coraje dentro de si.  
  
-Mira Ron, no tienes por que ponerte así, tranquilízate y así podremos hablar-  
  
-¿Qué me tranquilice?, es lo único que puedes decir en tu favor, con razón desde el día en que llegaron a Diagon Alley venían tan juntos los dos, no se como pude ser tan estupido para no darme cuenta, Hermione se burlo de mi durante todo este tiempo y yo sospechaba que era por Malfoy, pero nunca lo espere de ti, y te decías mi amigo, Un Gryffindor no le hace eso a un compañero de casa, pero tu lo has hecho, no mereces estar aquí- Ron se dio la media vuelta y subió al cuarto.  
  
Harry estaba un poco perplejo de lo que había pasado y no salía de su asombro, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hacer una floritura con la varita e inmediatamente después salio por el retrato de la dama gorda y se fue deambulando por los pasillos; mientras tanto una persona de ojos castaños lloraba desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Al amanecer siguiente Hermione se encontraba sentada al lado de Ginny, ambas estaban desayunando, cuando entro Ron y se sentó lejos de ellas.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano hoy?-  
  
-Creo que esta un poco molesto-  
  
-Hermione, ¿sabes por que motivo se cancelo la excursión?-  
  
-No Draco, la verdad no se, Harry no me dijo nada- Por todo el jaleo que se origino anoche, se le había olvidado que salían al amanecer.  
  
-A mi me dejo una nota en la entrada de las mazmorras, en la que decía que se cancelaba que más tarde se reunía con nosotros- Draco estaba un poco asombrado por el repentino cambio de planes.  
  
-¡HEY! Chicos parece que Harry se ha ido- Neville llegaba corriendo.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso Neville?- Hermione estaba nerviosa.  
  
-Sus cosas no están, ropa, baúl, escoba, todo ha desaparecido y no hay ningún rastro de el-  
  
-¿Qué paso anoche Hermione?- Draco instintivamente volteo para ver la respuesta.  
  
-No se de que hablas-  
  
-Puedo ver que algo paso en el lapso de las 10 de la noche a la 1 de la mañana, en primera por que a esa hora Harry y tu subieron a empacar, a la media noche Harry tenía que abrir un "paquete" y a la 1 de la mañana me dijeron que les pareció verlo deambular por el castillo, a esa hora yo llegue a la entrada de la sala de Slytherin y ya se encontraba pegada la nota; soy muy bueno deduciendo cosas-  
  
-Insisto no se de que me hablas-  
  
-SUCIA SABANDIJA-  
  
Al voltear a ver quien le había dicho así, la nariz de Draco se fue a estrellar con un puño.  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?, desde que se junto contigo ya no es el mismo- Ron estaba furibundo.  
  
-No se de que me hablas Weasley- Draco se incorporo y la barbilla de Ron se estrello contra la suela de la bota de Draco.  
  
Una espectacular pelea se desato en pleno comedor, hasta que llegaron Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Qué paso aquí?, tiene mucho que explicar Sr. Weasley- Dumbledore agarraba a Ron por la cintura.  
  
-No ha pasado nada Sr. Director-  
  
-¿Por qué no están tu y Hermione con Harry?, Eh Draco-  
  
-Por que no se donde esta él, Remus-  
  
-¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta?, se fue al Valle de Godric, dijo que ninguno de ustedes dos lo quiso acompañar-  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo que se ha ido?-  
  
-Si Draco, se fue esta madrugada antes del alba-  
  
-Me dejo una nota diciendo que se cancelaba el viaje, Hermione no sabe nada puesto que él mismo no le dijo nada-  
  
-Hermione ven por favor-  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sirius? Te noto preocupado-  
  
-Harry se fue al Valle Godric solo, ¿sabes por que?-  
  
-¿Cómo que se fue solo?, no me dijo nada después de que empacamos las cosas a menos que ese incidente.-  
  
-¿Qué incidente?-  
  
-Uno sin importancia-  
  
-¿Qué hacemos Sirius? Debemos alcanzarlo-  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será hablar con Dumbledore-  
  
Después de que el Director estuvo regañando a Ron, escucho atentamente lo que Sirius le decía, y decidio dejarlos ir solo después de que desayunaran. 


	14. El Castillo Encumbrado

Capitulo 14: El Castillo Encumbrado. Capitulo 14: El Castillo Encumbrado.  
  
Una sombra deambulaba sigilosamente por un sendero de un bosque, iba buscando un destello de luz para poder salir de aquel oscuro e inmenso lugar, llego hasta un claro del bosque donde por medio de una abertura en el espeso follaje pudo vislumbrar una salida, siguió el rastro de luz hasta que salio del bosque y pudo ver que un enorme valle se extendía a los pies del bosque, había una colina en la parte izquierda del Valle y en la cumbre de la colina (la cual formaba un rizo de ola) se encontraba un castillo en ruinas, después de 2 horas de estar caminando por fin llego al pueblo (que era Muggle), busco y rebusco un lugar donde hospedarse hasta que llego a un casa que ofrecía servicio de hospedaje y pensión, se registro y una vez completado el proceso subió a dejar su equipaje; el cuarto donde se quedaría tenía vista hacía la colina, después de acomodar sus cosas bajó a desayunar y se topo con una persona.  
  
-Hola tu debes de ser nuestro nuevo huésped, Bienvenido, me llamo Laureen ¿Cómo te llamas tu?-  
  
-Mi nombre es Potter, Harry Potter-  
  
-Mucho gusto, tu nombre es muy bonito, hace 14 años vivieron en el pueblo unas personas con ese mismo apellido, tenían un hijo de 1 año de edad, ¿tienes relación con esas personas?-  
  
-Digamos que si-  
  
-¿sabes que les pasó a esas personas?-preguntó Harry curioso.  
  
-Si, se dice que murieron en una explosión y que su hijo nunca lo encontraron entre los restos-  
  
-¿Sabes donde queda esa casa?-  
  
-Claro que si, después de que desayunes te puedo llevar-  
  
-Perfecto-  
  
Harry siguió a la muchacha al comedor, desayuno una tortilla española y una carne asada, con una copa de vino tinto, una vez que termino de desayunar se fueron en busca de la casa de los Potter; durante el camino iban platicando.  
  
-Oye Laureen ¿Quién vive en ese castillo?-  
  
-Dicen que ese castillo esta embrujado, nadie se ha podido acercar a menos de 2 metros de distancia de la entrada principal, la gente que lo ha intentado dice que se siente un escalofrió recorrer el cuerpo, sienten que hay poco aire y que no pueden respirar, una extraña sensación de miedo los invade y salen corriendo de ese lugar-  
  
-¿Quién lo construyo?-  
  
-La gente del pueblo cuenta una leyenda, parte verdad parte ficción, dicen que hace 20 siglos atrás llego al pueblo una persona de nombre Godric Gryffindor, se asentó en el pueblo y mando construir ese castillo, dicen que era un mago poderoso, la gente le respetaba y temía, él era una persona muy tranquila y tenía tratos con todos los habitantes del valle, nadie nunca pudo ver que hiciera magia por lo que se dice que esa fama no era real, un día el cielo se oscureció y una extraña luz verde se dejo ver en el interior del castillo nadie nunca más volvió a ver al Sr. Gryffindor, mientras estuvo en el pueblo hizo mucho por el mismo, lo ayudo a levantarse y engrandecerse, por eso es que el pueblo cambio de nombre y se llama Valle Godric o Valle Gryffindor-  
  
-Y nadie ha ocupado el castillo-  
  
-Dicen que alguien que provenga de su linaje o que sea sangre de su sangre podrá entrar al castillo, claro que todo esto es una simple leyenda y la gente últimamente cuenta esta historia para los turistas, por lo cual nadie cree que sea verdad-  
  
Harry al haber echo la fusión de almas con Godric había obtenido Fuerza, magia y Experiencia, más sin embargo no obtuvo los recuerdos o memoria del antiguo morador del castillo.  
  
-Tengo pensado ir al castillo-  
  
-Estas loco, si los más valientes del pueblo ni siquiera se han atrevido a ir en fechas recientes, que te hace pensar que tu , un turista, puede ser capaz de ir-  
  
-Confianza-  
  
-¿Confianza en que?-  
  
-Tengo confianza en mi mismo y se que puedo hacerlo-  
  
-Mira esta es la casa que buscas, algunas personas reconstruyeron la pared que fue destruida durante el accidente, todas las cosas y pertenencias de los antiguos dueños se encuentran e su lugar-  
  
-¿Accidente?-  
  
-Una tubería de gas tenía una fuga y exploto, abriendo un gran boquete en la pared-  
  
-Así que eso paso-  
  
-Nadie a entrado después de la reconstrucción, al igual que con el castillo la gente piensa que esta embrujada, la gente al estar en la puerta sale corriendo con miedo-  
  
-¿Tiene llave la puerta?-  
  
-No, Por lo mismo de que nadie ha sido lo suficientemente capaz de entrar en ese lugar no se han preocupado por meterle llave-  
  
Harry se paro en frente de la puerta, acerco su mano a la perilla y le dio vuelta, la puerta se abrió lenta y ruidosamente.  
  
-Es increíble ¿Piensas entrar?- Una vez que la puerta se abrió por completo, una extraña mezcla de emociones invadió al joven heredero; frío, miedo, nostalgia, felicidad; estos eran algunos de esos sentimientos. Dentro de la casa todo estaba cubierto con mantas: muebles, sillones, sillas, retratos, adornos, etc. Era una casa muy hermosa (a pesar del polvo); Laureen entro y siguió a Harry por toda la casa, vieron una chimenea en la sala; la cual tenia un retrato encima y estaba demasiado polvoso, limpio la foto con un pañuelo que llevaba (iba vestido como Muggle) y pudo observar a una pareja cargando en brazos a un bebe; el hombre tenía el mismo tipo de cabello y las facciones de la cara, la mujer tenía el mismo color de ojos que Harry, el bebe tenía una cara de felicidad sin saber que pronto todo aquello le sería arrebatado y que la desgracia lo rondaría por un tiempo, siguieron observando la planta baja y también vieron una hermosa cocina con horno de leña, subieron al primer piso donde había 6 habitaciones: Una le había pertenecido a Harry cuando era bebe, otra a sus padres, tres mas para visitas y una última habitación que en realidad era un estudio muy amplio con unos estantes donde había una cantidad increíble de libros (seguro Hermione se sentiría feliz de estar ahí), mientras Harry desplazaba la vista y limpiaba algunos libros Laureen entablo una conversación.  
  
-El señor del retrato de antes se parecía a ti-  
  
-Era mi padre y la señora que estaba a su lado era mi madre-  
  
-¿el bebe eras tu?-  
  
-SI, aquí estas pequeño- Agarro un libro de color rojo y lo hojeo rápidamente. -este me lo llevo-  
  
-No te puedes llevar nada de esta casa-  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
-¿Cómo que no me preocupe?-  
  
-Todo en esta casa le pertenece al Joven Potter Srta. Zevich- Un hombre de aspecto extraño estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Sr. Varelly ¿Qué hace Ud aquí?-  
  
-Desde mi casa pude ver como el Joven Potter entraba en esta su casa-  
  
El Sr. Varelly era un hombre de unos 45 años, cabello blanquecino y largo (le llegaba hasta los talones), ojos azules muy profundos y penetrantes, de tez oscura y complexión delgada (pero fornido el Sr.); había algo en la forma en la que miraba a Harry, una mirada como cuando uno pierde una cosa querida y después de mucho tiempo esta volviera a aparecerse enfrente tuyo.  
  
-14 años de no verlo Joven Potter, 14 años desde el día en que sus padres murieron, estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de volverlo a ver-  
  
-Disculpe ¿Ud me conoce?-  
  
-Si conocí a sus padres, imagino que lo debo de conocer a usted ¿no?-  
  
-Disculpe Sr. Varelly ¿conoce al Joven?-  
  
-Si Laureen, lo conozco-  
  
-Pero por lo que he oído y visto el debe de ser el niño que supuestamente murió en la explosión, pero no puede ser el mismo por que el bebe tendría ahora 15 años y la persona que esta a mi lado tiene 19 años-  
  
-Srta. Zevich, puede hacerme el favor de retirarse y regresar a buscar al Joven Potter dentro de 25 minutos-  
  
Laureen salió de la casa con un gesto de asombro dibujado en su rostro, una vez que se fue Laureen, el Sr. Varelly descubrió dos sillones y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que sentara.  
  
-Bien veamos ¿Cómo empiezo?, Mi nombre es Carlo Varelly, nací en Italia y desde los 15 años que vivo en este Valle, cuando cumplí28 años conocí a un joven matrimonio que se había mudado recientemente, sus nombres eran James y Lily, cuando cumplí los 29 años ellos tuvieron un hijo al cual le pusieron Harry James Potter, iba casi a diario a visitarlo, la única persona con la que tenían mas trato y confianza era conmigo; me gusta la astronomía y un día mientras preparaba el telescopio para hacer observaciones nocturnas paso por el frente mi casa una persona que iba cubierta por una enorme capa y se dirigía a la casa de James, extrañamente el cielo se nublo y parecía como si fuera a llover, apunte el telescopio para seguir a esa extraña figura y ver que era lo que hacía, cuando entro en la casa pensé que era algún conocido o familiar de James o de Lily, pero entonces ocurrió algo dentro de la casa que destruyo un costado de la misma, luego hubo dos destellos verdes que alumbraron todo desde el interior de la casa y un tercer destello fue acompañado por un grito desgarrador que se escucho por todo lo alto, por unos instantes pensé en salir a ver que había pasado, cuando iba mitad del camino llego una persona mas alta y mas robusta que yo, saco algo de dentro de la casa , llegue un momento después de que el salía; me oculte detrás de un árbol e instantes después llego una persona montada en una motocicleta algo antigua y al parecer discutió al parecer por un pequeño bulto que tenía el gigante entre brazos, momentos después el gigante monto sobre la motocicleta mientras que el otro hombre echaba a correr en otra dirección, mande reconstruir la casa e hice correr el rumor de que los espíritus de James y Lily rondaban por ella-  
  
-Todo lo que cuenta es increíble y asombroso tendré que decirle a mi padrino todo esto, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo supo que yo era el hijo de James y Lily?-  
  
-Quien mas se querría adentrar en esta casa sino para buscar sus raíces y saber de su pasado, además cuando dijeron que no había restos tuyos dentro de la casa y que tal vez la explosión había sido tan fuerte que posiblemente hubieras quedado hecho polvo, imagine que esas personas te habían llevado a un lugar más seguro-  
  
-¿Qué tanto conoció a mis padres?-  
  
-Los conocí tanto como para saber que durante estos últimos 5 años has estado en lugar llamado Hogwarts-  
  
-¿Ud sabe de Hogwarts?-  
  
-Solo lo que me contaron James y Lily-  
  
Estuvieron platicando de todo lo que Carlo sabía acerca de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico, hasta que Laureen llego por nuestro joven amigo.  
  
-Harry, estas son las llaves de la casa, son tuyas al igual que el resto de la casa, BIENVENIDO de nuevo al Valle Godric Sr. Potter-  
  
-Gracias Carlo, espero verte más seguido de ahora en adelante-  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar?-  
  
-Por el momento me quedare una semana, después tendré que regresar a Londres, pienso quedarme en la casa de huéspedes el día de hoy, luego vendré a ocupar esta casa y antes de irme la dejare en forma-  
  
Harry se fue con Laureen mientras que Carlo se iba a su casa.  
  
-¿Qué tanto te contó el Sr. Varelly?-  
  
-Algunas cosas sobre mis padres-  
  
-Todos en el pueblo escucharon la noticia de que alguien había entrado en la casa de los Potter, y quieren saber quien es esa persona-  
  
-Así que no te aguantaste las ganas de ir a contarles a todos que Yo había entrado a la casa-  
  
-Te equivocas, no dije nada, pero aquí las noticias corren con el viento-  
  
-Por cierto, sabes alguna manera de subir a la colina, tengo pensado entrar en el castillo-  
  
-A esa pregunta no te voy a responder y ¿Por qué quieres entrar en el castillo?-  
  
-No fue una pregunta fue una afirmación, y a tu pregunta por el momento no responderé-  
  
Ambos llegaron a una pequeña plaza donde había mucha gente reunida.  
  
-Así que este es el Joven que entro en la casa embrujada de los Potter- Un anciano de unos 85 años era el que lo vio llegar primero.  
  
-Tu eres aquel que ha osado perturbar a las almas de los Potter, ahora buscaran venganza- Una jovencita como de 18 años fue la que hablo esta vez con voz temerosa.  
  
-Escúchenme todos los aquí reunidos, mi nombre es Harry James Potter, soy hijo de James y Lily Potter he regresado a este valle para conocerlo, así como también conocer y ocupar la casa de mi familia-  
  
Un silencio se hizo entre la gente reunida, fue como si un balde de agua fría los hubiera bañado por completo.  
  
-Entonces no queda otra cosa que hacer mas que darle la Bienvenida a este Valle Sr. Potter, y esperamos que se sienta a gusto en este lugar- Un Hombre de unos 70 años, el cual era el jefe del pueblo, le dio la bienvenida a Harry en nombre de todos.  
  
-Gracias Sr..-  
  
-Bakenbauer-  
  
Todos los habitantes del pueblo se retiraron un poco confundidos pero algo felices por el regreso de un Potter al Valle Godric.  
  
-Hola muchacho tal vez quieras que mi nieta te de un paseo turístico por el valle- Un viejito como de 80 años le dio esta propuesta a Harry.  
  
-Claro si no hay ningún problema en ello-  
  
-Adelante vamos Harry-  
  
Mientras que Harry paseaba por el pueblo se pudo percatar que a pesar de que algunas casas tenían un aspecto del siglo XVII y otras un aspecto campirano, gozaban de todas  
  
Comodidades modernas (Luz, teléfono, T.V. e Internet entre otras cosas), los dos jóvenes se sentaron en las afueras de una heladería a disfrutar de ese hermoso día. Mientras tanto en un lugar algo retirado de ahí dos jóvenes, uno de ellos con apariencia extraña, discutían sin razón aparente.  
  
-Hermione, ¿Por qué debo de vestir de esta forma?, a mi me gusta andar de túnica, capa y ¿Dónde esta mi espada?-  
  
-Draco, no estoy de humor para discutir las razones que tenemos para vestir de manera Muggle, por tu culpa no llegamos al Valle Godric como lo teníamos previsto, si comenzamos a caminar desde ahora llegaremos mañana al amanecer, Harry ya debe de estar ahí, ve tu a saber a que peligros se puede enfrentar-  
  
-¿Por qué dices que fue mi culpa?-  
  
-Cuando Dumbledore nos mando a Hogsmeade para tomar prestada la chimenea del local que esta desocupado y que tiene la placa de Sortilegios en la puerta, en lugar de decir Valle Godric dijiste Valle Grodic nos mandaste a un día de distancia de nuestro destino-  
  
-No fue culpa mía, a pesar de ser un mago no acostumbro viajar por polvos Flu-  
  
-Debí de habérmelo imaginado-  
  
-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, cuanto antes salgamos de este lugar más rápido llegaremos a nuestro destino-  
  
-Creo que tienes razón además este lugar no me gusta para nada, al parecer llegamos por la chimenea a un lugar desconocido para la magia, no se por que esta cosa esta conectada a la red flu-  
  
Ambos jóvenes salieron de esa derruida casa y se pusieron en camino a su verdadero destino. Al anochecer llegaron a un bosque el cual era muy espeso su follaje y bastante oscuro.  
  
-Lumos-  
  
-Draco este bosque es demasiado oscuro, ¿Cómo podremos hallar la salida?-  
  
-Tendremos que caminar en línea recta, dormiremos por lapsos de media hora y caminaremos hora y media-  
  
-Si esa es la única manera de llegar al otro lado el bosque, lo haremos-  
  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto que Harry había rentado para pasar la noche, este se encontraba pensando en las cosas que le habían ocurrido en los últimos días; lo de Hermione, lo de Cho, lo de su herencia, lo de su pelea con uno de sus mejores amigos, y sobre todo el encontrarse en ese valle con la idea e intención de encontrar un libro no un castillo, tal vez ver la casa donde vivió durante el principio de su existencia, pero encontrar un castillo y entrar en el eran dos de las cosas que jamás se imagino.  
  
-Draco ¿crees que falte mucho para salir de aquí?-  
  
-No lo se, de hecho no se que hora sea-  
  
-Según mi reloj faltan 3 horas para que amanezca-  
  
-Tenemos 1 hora de sueño, quieres aventarte caminando 2 horas y descansar una hora en este momento?-  
  
-Me parece bien-  
  
Durmieron durante el lapso de una hora, después de esto se pusieron en marcha, caminaron dos horas que se les hicieron eternas.  
  
-Mira Draco hay veo una salida-  
  
-Tienes razón veo una salida por fin de este oscuro lugar-  
  
-Mira es un valle hermoso-  
  
-Solo espero que lo que dijo ese mapa que te dio Arabella sea cierto-  
  
-Te refieres a que realmente llegamos al Valle Solverty en lugar de llegar al Valle Godric, y que entre ellos había una distancia de 1 día caminando en línea recta-  
  
-Si a eso me refería-  
  
No muy lejos de ellos una persona de ojos verdes se encontraba haciendo el quehacer de su nueva casa.  
  
-Vaya Harry veo que le has puesto empeño-  
  
-Sr. Varelly, buen día tenga usted-  
  
-Llámame Carlo-  
  
-O.k., por cierto tendré que comprar algunas cosas para la casa-  
  
-¿Cómo cuales?-  
  
-Una T.V., Estereo, Computadora y Teléfono, ah y algo de comida-  
  
-Aquí cerca hay una tienda de electrodomésticos, línea blanca y demás-  
  
-Lo malo es que no tengo dinero-  
  
-No te preocupes, sabes en todo este tiempo no has recibido un regalo de mi parte-  
  
-No lo puedo aceptar-  
  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hijo de las mejores personas que he conocido-  
  
Ambos se fueron caminando hacía la tienda que Carlo había mencionado, a pesar de ser un lugar tan campirano era muy modernizado.  
  
-Disculpe Sr. ¿No ha visto a un joven como de mi edad, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y que se mete en problemas sin razón alguna?- Draco ya no dio mas señas.  
  
-Me suena a que te refieres al Joven Sr. Potter-  
  
-¿Conoce a Harry?-  
  
-El Sr. Potter se hospedaba en esta casa pero creo que ha regresado a su antiguo lugar de residencia-  
  
-Perdón no entendí-  
  
-Se encuentra en la casa que esta cerca de las afueras, es la casa de color verde esmeralda-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-Harry, mañana tendrás todas las cosas en tu casa-  
  
-Si Carlo, Gracias-  
  
Estaban llegando a la casa cuando de repente.  
  
-HARRY, que gusto me da verte- Una personita de cabello castaño se le aventó, abrazándolo del cuello con fuerza.  
  
-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
  
-Lo mismo que tu Potter-  
  
-Draco también estas aquí-  
  
-Claro que más podrías esperar-  
  
-¿Cuándo llegaron?-  
  
-Hoy, gracias a que alguien nos perdió-  
  
-No fue culpa mía, te lo repito de nueva cuenta-  
  
Los cuatro entraron a la casa y se fueron a la sala a platicar 


	15. Severus Snape y los Mortifagos

Capitulo 15: Severus Snape y los Mortífagos.  
  
-Vaya Harry es lo más extraño que has hecho desde que te conozco- Hermione estaba sorprendida de los sucesos que habían rodeado a Harry desde que llego al Valle.  
  
-¿Qué planes tienes por el momento?, Cornamenta-  
  
-Tengo pensado quedarme aquí otros tres días más, lo que vine buscando ya lo encontré pero hay algo que me falta por hacer-  
  
-¿Qué es Harry?-  
  
-Entrar al castillo Herm-  
  
-Por cierto Harry, ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos?-  
  
-Aquí en la casa, hay suficientes habitaciones para todos Draco-  
  
-NO, eso si que no, no pienso quedarme en este lugar, no me lo tomes a mal pero ni loco, yo me voy a buscar hospedaje en el pueblo-  
  
-Draco, ¿Por qué no te quieres quedar aquí?, dame una razón-  
  
-La razón por la que Draco no se quiere quedar aquí Harry, es por que tiene miedo-  
  
-No es cierto Hermione-  
  
-Entonces a que se debe esa pequeña palidez-  
  
-Se debe a que así es mi piel-  
  
-Jajaja, buen truco Sr. Malfoy pero eso no le va a funcionar con esta dama tan inteligente-  
  
-En eso si tiene razón Draco, tienes mucha desventaja al intentar burlarte de ella-  
  
-Si me doy cuenta-  
  
-Bueno entonces ya quedo decidido, los dos se van a quedar aquí-  
  
-Si no nos queda de otra, pues que le vamos a hacer-  
  
-Bien, asunto arreglado, ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a preparar la comida-  
  
-Harry, me tengo que ir mi esposa me esta esperando-  
  
-O.k. Carlo te veo luego-  
  
-Yo te acompaño, quiero ver como cocinas-  
  
-Y yo mientras que hago?-  
  
-Puedes poner la mesa o ponerte a leer uno de los tres libros que tengo en la mesa de la biblioteca-  
  
-Voy a leer-  
  
-Nada Sr. Malfoy, primero pone la mesa y después sube a leer lo que quiera y por que Ud Sr. Potter no me dijo que había una biblioteca?-  
  
-Vaya Srta. Granger esta muy mandona el día de hoy, esta bien pondré la mesa y ya después subiré a leer-  
  
-No te dije nada de la biblioteca, por que no lo considere una prioridad, pensaba decírtelo más tarde-  
  
Mientras que Harry se encerraba en la cocina con Hermione y preparaban la comida, Draco puso la mesa e inmediatamente que acabo se fue a buscar la pequeña biblioteca que había en la casa. Después de estar vagando por los estantes encontro un pequeño libro que tenía como titulo: "Como usar la magia sin varita y como crear su propia varita", este libro trataba de sacar a flote los ataques mágicos sin la necesidad de utilizar la varita, con el simple hecho de hacer un gesto, un ademán o con un pensamiento se lograba, la segunda parte del libro trataba sobre hacer modificaciones a la varita para poder obtener mejores resultados o hacerse una nueva por si no se tenía una.  
  
-Draco baja a comer!-  
  
-Enseguida voy-  
  
-¿Qué encontraste Draco?- Hermione esperaba que fuera algo interesante.  
  
-Un libro que estaba en la segunda estantería de la izquierda, cerca del retrato del fénix-  
  
-Ah vaya ese libro- Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Lo has leído Harry-  
  
-Si Draco, en la mañana desperté muy temprano y antes de ponerme a hacer el quehacer de la casa encontré ese libro y lo leí-  
  
-Y ¿Qué encontraste de interesante?-  
  
-Todo el libro es interesante-  
  
Comieron unas costillas asadas, pollo al pastor y unas rebanadas de tocino con huevos tibios, tomaron un poco de vino espumoso del Valle Garrika y después de degustar la comida lavaron trastes, y Harry les mostró donde quedaban sus habitaciones.  
  
-Hermione tu habitación es la segunda de la Izquierda, Draco la tuya es la primera de la Derecha-  
  
-¿Dónde te quedas tú?-  
  
-Mi habitación es la del centro, la biblioteca esta en la primera puerta a la Izquierda, la segunda a la derecha es otra habitación, creo que será para Sirius, la segunda habitación del centro es la que yo ocupaba cuando era bebe-  
  
Draco se encerró en su cuarto para poder leer el libro que saco de la pequeña biblioteca, Harry se bajo a la sala a leer el libro de los Ancestros (el libro que buscaba en Hogwarts) y Hermione se encerró en la biblioteca para leer un libro que encontro que le había llamado la atención, se titulaba:"Las transformaciones desde sus inicios", como podría evitar leer algo sobre su materia favorita.  
  
-Harry ¿Qué has encontrado de bueno en ese libro que has estado buscando?- Hermione se apareció de repente y estaba un poco interesada en saber que había de interesante en ese libro.  
  
-Herm ¿Qué te parece si tu y Yo vamos al pueblo a dar una vuelta?-  
  
-y Draco-  
  
-Se quedo dormido-  
  
-Bien vamos- Hermione tenía ganas de pasar un tiempo a solas con Harry.  
  
Los dos se pusieron un poco de ropa más cómoda y salieron de la casa para ir al pueblo a que Hermione lo conociera mejor.  
  
-¿Dónde vamos primero?-  
  
-Vamos a la Casa de Lutrec, ahí venden unos helados deliciosos-  
  
-Bien Harry, en marcha-  
  
-Una vez que llegaron a la Casa de Lutrec agarraron una mesa que se encontraba en la parte de fuera del negocio, Harry le acomodo la silla a Hermione y mientras ella se sentaba él fue por los helados.  
  
-Buenas tardes, me da dos helados de Crema y Caramelo cubiertos con Nuez y con un corazón de chocolate dibujado en uno de ellos por favor?-  
  
-Claro que si.. a ver aquí tienes, son 2 euros-  
  
-Aquí tiene.gracias-  
  
Harry iba saliendo de la neveria cuando vio que un chico de tez morena y cabello pintado de verde estaba tratando de entablar conversación con Hermione (trataba de hacerlo ya que como la chica no le ponía atención); Harry se acerco por detrás de la espalda del chico.  
  
-¿Se te perdió algo?-  
  
-No te metas en lo que no te importa-  
  
-Si me meto en lo que me importa ya que ella viene conmigo-  
  
-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Su novio?-  
  
-Soy Harry James Potter, estas molestando a la Srta. Has el favor de retirarte-  
  
-Vaya linda no me dijiste que tenias novio-  
  
-Ella no tiene por que andar dándote santo y seña de su vida privada, retirate, no voy a volver a repetirlo-  
  
-Mira extraño tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana-  
  
-¿Quién eres tú, que te crees con derecho de meterte con mi chica?-  
  
-Yo soy Edwards Von Ulrich, soy la persona más importante en este lugar y por mucho soy mejor persona que tú-  
  
-No lo creo asqueroso Mortífago- Draco había hecho acto de presencia.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú?-  
  
-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy-  
  
-Bien, no se a que se refiere Sr. Malfoy-  
  
-Vaya me tratas con respeto y a mí amigo lo tratabas con desprecio, al parecer no debiste de reconocerlo o te hiciste de la vista gorda-  
  
-Sigo sin entender Sr.-  
  
-Él es Harry Potter, quien derroto al Sr. Tenebroso hace 15 años y lo cual provoco que tu familia se escondiera y dejara de hacer magia, ya que los Von Ulrich's siempre fueron muy apegados a Voldemort y después de su caída Ustedes se convirtieron en Muggles comunes y corrientes, más sin embargo te han dicho que el apellido Malfoy es respetado y temido, por eso es que me hablas con dignidad, también para evitar cualquier problema con el Ministerio de Magia tu familia rechazo las peticiones de inscribirte en Hogwarts o en Durmstrang así no los reconocerían y salvarían el castigo de ir a Azkaban o de que varios Mortífagos mas los acribillaran a hechizos por traidores-  
  
-No se nada de Voldemort, de Muggles o de cualquier estupidez de la que me estas hablando-  
  
-Si no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando ¿Por qué es que tienes miedo y estas temblando?-  
  
-¿Tienes problemas Ulrich?- Un grupo de 15 chicos cuyas edades oscilaban entre los 18 y 20 años habían salido de una callejuela cerca y rodeaban al joven de pelo verde.  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, si, si tengo problemas, ellos no dejan que me acerque a esta beldad- señalo hacía Hermione.  
  
--Bien ustedes dos papanatas se acaban de meter en serios problemas, nosotros somos la Pandilla de la Calavera, y les vamos a dar una golpiza que jamás olvidaran-  
  
-Draco déjame al cabeza pintada y a otros 7, el resto es tuyo-  
  
-OK, diviértete-  
  
-Herm, ¿Te molesta si me peleo?- Harry se había volteado hacía su amiga.  
  
-No, claro que no, nada mas no vayas a perder- La chica le esbozo una ligera sonrisa.  
  
-Harry ¿Esto lo resolvemos con magia?-  
  
-No Draco, con golpes-  
  
Harry aplico dos tremendos golpes a las mandíbulas de dos de los chicos que le habían retado, estos se desplomaron mientras que otros dos de sus compañeros recibían una patada y un codazo a las costillas respectivamente, lo cual hizo que el de las costillas se rompiera dos y al de la patada le aflojo el tabique nasal, uno que trato de agarrarlo por la espalda recibió un cabezazo y se le aflojaron 3 dientes, otros dos trataron de contenerlo entre ellos pero se llevaron una patada en el estomago uno y un cabezazo en la nariz el otro, salieron corriendo de ahí ya que nunca se habían enfrentado a tamaña fuerza; mientras Draco se agarraba a un chico, lo tomaba de los pies y le daba vueltas, los demás salieron corriendo asustados por esto.  
  
-Como podrás ver payaso tus amigos se han ido-  
  
-Tuvieron miedo de enfrentarse a Harry y a mí-  
  
-De que sirve tener amigos así, si te van a dar la espalda-  
  
-ESTAFE BLASTICK-  
  
Ambos jóvenes se hicieron a un lado al momento en que se impactaba en el piso un rayo color café.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso Harry?-  
  
-No lo se Draco, Herm ¿estas bien?-  
  
-Si Harry ¿Qué paso?-  
  
Una pareja se encontraba de pie protegiendo al muchacho rebelde, tenían alzadas las varitas por lo que eran magos y tenían las vestimentas oscuras lo cual significaba que eran.  
  
-Mortífagos, pero ¿De dónde salieron?-  
  
-No sabemos quienes sean ustedes caballeros pero hagan el favor de retirarse de este pueblo-  
  
-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy (al oír este nombre ambos se estremecieron) y el caballero aquí a mi lado es nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter (si al oír que se llamaba Draco se estremecieron, cuando escucharon Harry Potter, estaban que se cagaban encima)-  
  
-No se que quieren en este sitio pero aquí no hay nada que les interese caballeros- La voz del hombre temblaba un poco.  
  
-No tiene por que tener miedo Sr.. Eh!! Disculpe ¿Cómo se llama?-  
  
-Mi nombre es Andrew Heigl, ella es mi esposa Shelley y el es mi hijo Jeremy-  
  
-Bien Sr. Heigl, creo que estamos llamando la atención un poco, así que, que le parece si nos retiramos a un lugar más ameno para platicar-  
  
Todos los ahí reunidos se dirigieron a una casa en las afueras del Valle, era un lugar al estilo Siglo XV, todo estaba tal y como en aquellas épocas.  
  
-y Bien Sr. Malfoy que hacen juntos Ud y el Sr. Potter-  
  
-Le diremos si solo acepta a decirnos por que dos de los mejores Mortífagos de Voldemort se están escondiendo-  
  
-Nosotros somos Mortífagos espías, pasábamos información del bando de Albus Dumbledore al de el Señor Tenebroso, nos enteramos que hace poco mas de 6 meses el Sr. Oscuro volvió a la vida, nosotros no tenemos grabada la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo como los demás Mortífagos, ello nos ayuda a que el Sr. Tenebroso no sepa donde estamos, nos tenemos que esconder puesto que cuando el innombrable fue derrotado por el Joven Potter nosotros fuimos los que se establecieron en este pueblo para supuestamente averiguar donde estaban los Potter y como realmente la vida aquí es tan pacifica nos fuimos haciendo a la idea de dejar todo en el olvido, cuando Voldemort encontró su caída en este pueblo, nosotros ya sabíamos de los Potter pero no le dijimos nada, por eso es que esta furioso con nosotros, Lucius Malfoy nos lo advirtió, hemos estado viviendo tranquilos hasta ahora-  
  
-Si fue por el incidente nosotros no diremos nada-  
  
-No es por eso Sr. Potter, es por un huésped que tenemos a nuestro cuidado-  
  
-¿huésped?, ¿Quién es si se puede saber?-  
  
-Soy Yo Sr. Potter- Una voz fría y rencorosa se dejo escuchar por la sala.  
  
-Un momento esa voz la conozco, ¿Profesor Snape?-  
  
-Si Sr. Malfoy soy Severus Snape-  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí?-  
  
-Tuve un enfrentamiento con una brigada de Aurors bastante complicada-  
  
Después de estar platicando un rato y estarse contando las cosas en las cuales todos tenían interés, los tres jóvenes se fueron de esa casa.  
  
-Sr. Heigl espero que por su bien todo lo que dijera fuera verdad y recuerde que pase lo que pase nosotros lo ayudaremos, Prof. Snape cuídese y recuperese pronto-  
  
-Sr. Potter, no diga a nadie que me vio, el único que lo sabe es Dumbledore y nadie más-  
  
-No se preocupe Sr. Todo quedara igual-  
  
-Disculpa Hermione, en verdad no quise importunarte y molestarte, te ofrezco una sincera disculpa-  
  
-No hay cuidado Jeremy, aceptada tu disculpa-  
  
-Tienes suerte de tener un novio como Harry-  
  
-No es mi novio, es un amigo- Esto ultimo lo dijo mas como para convencerse a si misma que para convencer a los demás, por suerte Harry ya no escucho esta conversación ya que estaba con Draco a unos metros de distancia comentando lo sucedido.  
  
-Adiós nos vemos luego- Hermione hecho a andar hacía sus amigos.  
  
-Y bien Harry, ¿Qué planes tienes?-  
  
-Creo que ahora ellos han pasado a ser nuestros aliados, tu que opinas Herm-  
  
-Tienes razón, además por lo que pude ver Snape anda bastante metido en esto ya que para que una brigada de Aurors lo atacara.-  
  
-Tienes razón, mañana entrare en el castillo, si no quieren acompañarme lo entenderé, si no se quieren arriesgar quédense en la casa-  
  
-Pues aunque no quiera ir tengo que hacerlo- La voz de Draco denotaba temor.  
  
-¿Hermione vienes?-  
  
-Si Harry, no me perdería por nada del mundo este suceso-  
  
Draco se adelanto a la casa con el pretexto de que tenía que hacer la cena.  
  
-Harry, ¿Por qué te pusiste celoso?-  
  
-Celosos Yo, para nada-  
  
-No te creo, pero igual Gracias por salir a mi defensa-  
  
-No hay problema, aunque la verdad hay algo en lo que he pensado desde hace algún tiempo-  
  
-Se puede saber sobre que-  
  
-Si, se trata de ti-  
  
-Explícate- Hermione estaba bastante sorprendida.  
  
-Te acuerdas cuando pasamos las vacaciones de verano en casa de Arabella Figg, algunas cosas que me dijeron Remus y Sirius me hicieron reflexionar y me he dado cuenta de que realmente a la persona que quiero es a TI. Durante el verano pasamos muchas cosas que nos hicieron mas unidos, se que trazamos un plan para que Ron se pusiera celoso pero en lugar de eso, me fui enamorando de ti y al final trate de verlo como un plan nada mas y trate de empezar una relación con Cho pero después de ese beso en la laguna mis ideas se empezaron a aclarar y desde que llegue a este lugar y gracias al libro que he estado leyendo entendí muchas cosas, Tu eres la persona que mas me importa, eres el centro de mi vida, el regalo que me diste en mi cumpleaños dice lo que la persona siente en ese mismo momento en que lo abres, tu estabas pensando en FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY, pero eso fue en mi cumpleaños, el día que lo abrí estabas pensando en otra cosa y tu subconsciente te traiciono; me di cuenta de que realmente el que vive contemplando las estrellas en esa oscura noche soy yo y que tu eres ese sol que disipa las tinieblas, Hermione quiero decirte 8 palabras: TE AMO, TE ADORO, TE QUIERO, CASATE CONMIGO.-  
  
-Harry, no se que decir me has dejado sorprendida, en cuanto a lo de que me quieres y me amas pues esta bien pero en cuanto a que me case contigo, pues no estoy muy segura, primero quiero ser tu novia y después si todo sale bien tal vez si acepte-  
  
-No lo entiendes por que el proceso todavía no esta completo pero pronto veras que todo esto te parecerá normal, pero por el momento con saber que sientes lo mismo que yo y que quieres ser mi novia me basta- Harry agarro a Hermione por la cintura, le alzo la barbilla suavemente y le dio un beso tan profundo y apasionado que ambos perdieron noción de realidad, tiempo y sentido  
  
***  
  
LISTO!!! 5 CHAPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les gusten, estan muy buenos en mi opinión, haber si ahora si dejan review = (, vamos, eso me anima a seguir subiendo los chaps,  
  
LOBEZNO: muchas gracias, tu historia tb esta genial, al igual que la traduccion de Naia que haces, espero que sigas leyendo este ff, aunque no tiene muchos reviews = ( (me haces publicidad en tu ff???? Porfa!)  
  
SELENE SNAPE: gracias por tu review..^.^  
  
PRONGS: Mil gracias por tu review, me subio el animo, espero que estos chaps te gusten mucho! Sigue leyendo, y deja review! 


End file.
